Brincando de Menina Má
by Darklokura
Summary: O que Gina Weasley pode fazer quando o noivo sem graça a deixa algemada na cabeceira da cama para atender a um chamado de trabalho? Absolutamente tudo! Especialmente se o seu salvador for o sexy agente do FBI Harry Potter.
1. Sinopse

**Brincando de Menina Má**

**Sinopse:**

O que Gina Weasley pode fazer quando o noivo sem graça a deixa algemada na cabeceira da cama para atender a um chamado de trabalho? Absolutamente tudo! Especialmente se o seu salvador for o sexy agente do FBI Harry Potter, pronto para tirá-la da posição comprometedora e ensiná-la muitas outras brincadeirinhas de menina má.

_***Todos os créditos pertencem a Nancy Warren!***_

**N/A: Mais uma adaptação para vocês leitores, esperam que se vocês aproveitem a leitura da mesma forma que eu aproveitei. **

**Dicas, sugestões, críticas? É só dizer!**


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo Um**

Gina Weasley descobriu que era impossível coçar a barriga, com as mãos algemadas à cama. Ela contor ceu o corpo nu, mas a área que sentia coçar estava próxima ao umbigo. O som do metal arranhando a ca beceira da cama só gerou mais culpa à mulher.

— Dino! — Gritou ela, sem sucesso.

Ela seguira as instruções da revista _Raunch _sobre fantasias, a fim de apimentar seu relacionamento. Gina bancava a "virgem indefesa violentada por um estranho perigoso e misterioso" e seu noivo, que deveria estar excitado com aquilo, estava na sala ao celular. Será que ele se escandalizara diante de seu corpo nu.

-Dino! Dino! Você está aí? - Nada.

Uma suspeita terrível lhe veio à mente. Ele costu mava ser obsessivo com o trabalho... Será que ele se esqueceu dela e foi embora?

O desamparo fazia parte da fantasia, de acordo com a Revista _Raunch. _Claro que Gina lera tudo, mas, francamente, ela não queria brincar com jogos como "puta dominatrix e estudante servil" ou qual quer outra coisa que envolvesse mais de duas pes soas.

Expor o corpo nu na escuridão já era muito intimi dante, mesmo diante de Dino, que não enxergava muito bem sem os óculos. Todas as encenações cha maram a sua atenção, mas a "virgem indefesa violen tada por um estranho perigoso e misterioso" foi a sua favorita.

Na privacidade de seu quarto, quem se importaria se ela não fosse certinha? Era livre para imaginar ser presa por qualquer homem — desde que fosse miste rioso, alto, magro e musculoso. Não que Dino fosse um estranho misterioso e perigoso, e ela tampouco virgem — mas estava definitivamente indefesa. Os especialistas da _Raunch _sugeriam algemas verdadei ras. E Gina tinha agora as mãos algemadas.

A quem ela tentava enganar? Não seria surpresa se Dino tivesse escapado. Ela não se parecia em nada com as modelos da revista com seios empina dos, cinturas finas, quadris arredondados e pernas longas. Quando escapasse das algemas, iria preferir suas transas rápidas e regulares, sob os lençóis na es curidão.

Gina ainda gritou um pouco, até a garganta doer. Onde Dino havia se metido?

Ela ouviu o barulho do relógio enquanto sua raiva aumentava. A tarde de sexta-feira virou noite.

Tempos depois, ouviu sons. Ouviu a fungada de um cão e um assobio.

_Obrigada Deus, talvez fosse a vizinha, Sra. Minerva, e seu c__ão!_

Deveria pedir socorro?

O embaraço brigou com o desconforto físico, mas sua bexiga ganhou.

Se ela tivesse que ser salva por alguém da vizi nhança, pelo menos que fosse uma mulher.

— Sra. Minerva!

Gina gritou o mais alto que pôde. Sempre alerta, o cão começou a latir.

— Preciso de ajuda! Estou amarrada em meu quar to. Use a chave reserva, por favor! — Gritou Gina.

— Oh, é você Gina? Espero que não tenha sido uma invasão de propriedade.

— Sra. Minerva? A senhora se lembra onde está a chave? Debaixo do terceiro vaso de gerânios!

Esperava que a vizinha não enfartasse quando a visse nua e na situação mais humilhante de sua vida. Estava pagando muito caro por tentar ser uma mulher sensual.

— Senhora Minerva, estou no quarto!

Mas não foi o rosto preocupado da vizinha que ela viu na porta do quarto, mas um revólver em uma mão grande e máscula.

Assustada, Gina começou a agitar as algemas, mas estava indefesa — um prato cheio se o homem armado fosse algum estuprador.

Uma sombra atravessou a porta. O homem escan carou a porta, a arma apontada. Olhos verdes frios e mortais passaram por ela e examinaram o quarto.

Ela seria assassinada por um louco e Dino a ha via amarrado.

Segundos depois, o homem ficou em pé próximo à sua cabeça, com a arma ligeiramente abaixada. Man teve os olhos na porta.

— A senhorita está sozinha em casa?

— Estava. Até você chegar.

Ele puxou alguma coisa do bolso e colocou em frente ao seu rosto. Era um distintivo.

— Harry Potter, FBI.

A expressão do homem era aterradora. O cabelo-preto bagunçados e o rosto magro contribuíam para isso.

Depois de ela inclinar a cabeça em cumprimento, ele colocou o distintivo no bolso.

— Sabe quem lhe fez isso?

— Dino Thomas. Espero que possa capturá-lo. —Disse amarga. — A cadeira elétrica é pouco para ele.

— Você conhece quem lhe fez isso?

Ela não diria a esse homem assustador que seu próprio noivo fugiu no meio do sexo.

— Foi meu namorado.

— Ele a machucou?

— Só minha dignidade.

— Ele fez algo que você não desejasse?

— Sim. — Me deixou aqui antes mesmo que fizés semos sexo.

— Mas você participou voluntariamente?

— A ideia foi minha. Pode soltar as algemas?

— Onde está a chave?

— Estava com o Dino.

— Onde ele está agora?

— Não sei.

— Podemos telefonar para ele? — Ele ficou ima ginando o que faria um homem amarrar uma mulher nua a uma cama e depois deixá-la lá.

— Não agora. Preciso ir ao banheiro. Inclinando-se sobre a moça, ele segurou as algemas.

— Elas são legais?

— Bom, foram compradas em uma sex shop.

— Provavelmente não são...

— Será que poderia andar rápido? Por favor? Ele saiu e logo retornou.

O homem colocou as lâminas na corrente de uma algema.

— Fique bem quieta. — Ele ordenou.

Gina observou o volume de seu bíceps e seu rosto avermelhado. Ouviu o grunhido de esforço e o som abençoado que a libertou das algemas.

— Onde está a Sra. Minerva?

— Ela foi para casa telefonar para a emergência.

Desesperada para ir ao banheiro, ela se enrolou em um lençol e saiu correndo da suíte, quase tropeçando.

Logo depois, surgiu em seu enorme roupão. Olhou pela janela. O homem do FBI estava lá com outro po licial. Ela ouviu uma risada masculina e o agente Potter voltando para a porta de sua casa.

Ela vestiu uma calcinha sob o roupão felpudo. As algemas ainda estavam nos punhos, as correntes cor tadas ainda pendentes. Procurou respirar fundo.

Arriscou uma olhada no espelho da penteadeira e imaginou mais uma vez o que passou pela cabeça dela quando resolveu colocar em prática uma tórrida fantasia sexual. Ela era apenas a Gina Weasley, aquela contadora chata e sem graça.

Era tudo o que os pais sempre desejaram que fosse. —Exceto por ser ainda solteira.

Surpreendentemente, Dino a descobriu. Ele não tinha nada de especial, mas era homem, solteiro e médico. Sua mãe ficou encantada e Gina teve a es perança de, pelo menos, experimentar alguns dos prazeres que ela lia à noite em segredo. Porém, fazer sexo com Dino era como um exame ginecológico — nada divertido.

Ela imaginava se o fato de ele ser ginecologista era justamente o problema... E já estavam noivos há seis anos!

Gina nunca pensou que se sentiria tão sozinha depois da morte da mãe. Deveria haver algo selva gem e imprevisível que ela pudesse fazer. Ela decidiu começar pelo seu quarto...

_**Encare. Voc**__**ê nasceu para ser uma contadora cha ta casada com o Doutor Tédio. **_**Sua carreira como mulher fatal terminara definitivamente.**

A maquiagem parecia vulgar no espelho e ela se lembrou que passara ruge nos mamilos como a revista sugerira. Esperava que o agente não tivesse notado.

Lembrou-se do olhar frio, sem nenhuma emoção. Seu corpo nu também não o incendiou assim como não ocorrera com Dino.

Ela queria morrer. Mas primeiro se livraria do tal Harry.

Ele estava sentado na sala.

— Sente-se. —Ele ordenou. Gina sentou-se.

— Obrigada por... me soltar. De quem é esta casa?

— Minha.

Ele riu com desdém.

— Olhe, meu bem, já dispensei os policiais. Fale a verdade: você é uma prostituta que faz programas em casa. Tudo bem. Só preciso esclarecer tudo antes de deixá-la ir.

— Acha que sou prostituta? Eu não sou.

— Me poupe. Onde é o banheiro?

— Descendo o corredor à esquerda.

— Você é ótima, sabia? Se eu não tivesse abando nado as farras...

Seu olhar passou por seu corpo e ela teve a segun da boa surpresa do dia. Se continuasse na farra, pro vavelmente pagaria para fazer sexo com ela.

— Onde está o cara?

— Ele foi chamado. Talvez para fazer um parto.

— O quê?

— Dino é obstetra. E esta é realmente a minha casa.

— Você pode provar isso?

— A vizinha conhece minha voz...

— Preciso de provas.

— Vou pegar a minha carteira de motorista. Ele a seguiu.

— Precisa fazer isso? — perguntou aborrecida.

— Não quero que roube a da família.

— Olhe aqui a carteira!

— Essa não é você.

— Claro que é!

Olhou com cuidado — para ela e para a fotografia.

— Precisa atualizá-la. Segure a carteira nas mãos.

— Esta é minha casa. Pare de me dar ordens! — Ela colocou as mãos para trás. Quando se livrasse das algemas, demoraria muito até permitir que algum ho mem tocasse suas mãos.

Ele pegou um par de chaves em seu bolso e balan çou-as em sua direção.

— Eu as encontrei no pote de bombons.

Enquanto soltava as algemas, perguntou:

— Se você não é prostituta, em que trabalha?

— Sou contadora.

— Você está mentindo para mim.

— Estou falando a verdade.

— Uma contadora. Isto é fantástico! Bem vamos nos sentar. Por que não me fala mais sobre você?

— Você está de brincadeira. — Ela fechou mais o roupão, só vestia a calcinha.

— Creio que devo me apresentar melhor. — Harry a fitou com um olhar sedutor, passando de oficial da lei a homem atraente.

— Sou Harry Potter. Acabei de me mudar para a vizinhança.

— Gina Weasley. — Ela apertou sua mão e sen tiu um frio no estômago.

**N/A: Mais uma Adaptação para vocês, este final de semana foi bem produtivo, escrevi metade do capítulo da minha fics- será que é difícil entender que te amo? - e posso dizer que é o capítulo que mais amei escrever, bastante intenso *.* Para quem quiser começar a acompanhar esta fics será postada por volta do dia 31 de janeiro, prometo que estou me esforçando o máximo para que não acabe besta.**

**Voltando a esta adaptação, eu li este livro no sábado a tarde, gastei magicamente 3 horas e meia lendo esta história e me apaixonei pelos personagens, logo tratei de começar a fazer esta adaptação para vocês.**

**Próximo capítulo amanhã de manhã, então aproveite e abusem do meu bom humor.**

**Se alguém quiser me deixar mais feliz ainda, gostaria muito de receber comentários sobre suas opiniões da história, apesar de não ser a autora dessa linda e empolgante história.**

**Quanto mais comentário, mais rápido teram capítulos.**


	3. Capitulo II

**CAP****ÍTULO DOIS**

Deus ouvira suas preces. Gina era uma gata sel vagem com uma cabeça boa para números.

Harry queria soltar fogos. Agradeceu a Sra. Minerva e seu cão pelo imenso favor quando o chama ram para ajudar sua vizinha.

Ele precisava investigar a Oceanic, mas não tinha como infiltrar um agente. Draco Malfoy era mui to esperto e cuidadoso.

Apesar do nome estranho, Draco tinha forte atração por mulheres selvagens. Era a única pista que a investigação rigorosa de Harry descobriu. Malfoy foi seguido em algumas boates vulgares que aten diam à clientela sadomasoquista. Se Harry pudesse confiar nela, e conseguir infiltrá-la na Oceanic, tal vez a Srta. Weasley encontrasse as provas que ele pre cisava para dar início ao inquérito.

— Onde você trabalha?

— Em uma companhia de cimento.

— É mesmo? Há quanto tempo você trabalha lá?

Gina Weasley não era policial ou agente. Traba lhava no mesmo emprego por quase uma década, como contadora. E a Oceanic Importações e Exporta ções estava precisando de um contador.

— E há quanto tempo você trabalha no FBI?

— Doze anos..

Se Gina conseguisse o emprego na Oceanic, ela seria a sua Mata Hari, trabalhando lá de dia e relatan do tudo o que acontecia com o novo vizinho. Era tão perfeito que ele desejou beijar seus lábios vermelhos.

Harry estremeceu de excitação.

Estava ficando cada vez melhor. Mas não se en volveria mais com esse tipo de mulher. Draco Malfoy era quem ficaria totalmente envolvido com Gina. Não ele.

Gina passou pela porta da _Chie! _Sentia-se como uma sacoleira em uma passarela parisiense olhando tudo.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou a vendedora..

— Sim, pode...

— O que procura?

— Estive morando em Moscou.

— Hã?

A moça estava prestes a expulsá-la da Chie! Po rém seria agora ou nunca.

— Na Rússia?

— Vivi lá por dez anos como secretária na embai xada americana. — Ela apontou para seu terninho.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Como você quer parecer?

— _Sexy._

— Essa é a minha especialidade. Venha aqui. Duas horas e várias sacolas de compras depois, o cartão de crédito de Gina quase havia estourado.

— Você está incrível garantiu-lhe a moça.

— Você me faz um favor?

— Claro!

— Me passa a lata de lixo.

Gina jogou toda a roupa velha ali e limpou as mãos.

— Obrigada.

— Tudo bem. Volte sempre que precisar de ajuda. Aliás, depois de cortar o cabelo.

— Cortar o cabelo?

— Sim. Conheço um ótimo cabeleireiro, Michael. Ela pegou um cartão do salão _Ecstasy._

— Entregue-se ao Michael. Ele é o melhor.

— Aliás, também, espero que você não se importe de que eu fale, mas estes óculos parecem dos anos oi tenta.

— Os óculos, claro... Obrigada. Algo mais?

— Não. Mas volte quando estiver pronta. Aposto que eu mesma não a reconhecerei.

Depois de se entregar às mãos de Michael, Gina tentou prestar atenção ao que ele estava falando.

— Meu Deus, o que esses russos fizeram com você? — ele falou espantado. — Esse estrago poderia reiniciar a Guerra Fria!

Ela sorriu sem graça.

— Julia me disse que você vivia em Moscou. Olha, acho que esses dez anos na Rússia desbotaram a cor de seu cabelo. Tenho certeza que antes não era assim sem graça.

— Não. Era muito mais bonito.

— Vou pintá-lo. Cor de mogno com um toque de vinho. O que você acha?

Qualquer coisa que não fosse cor de zebra já esta va ótimo.

Quando ele terminou, ela mal acreditou.

— Adorei — ela gritou.

— Me inspirei em _Sex and the City. _Acho que fun cionou.

— Funcionou mesmo.

— Você tem um encontro quente hoje à noite?

Gina ia se encontrar com Dino, mas quanto a isso ser quente...

— Não sei, mas espero que sim.

— O que você fez com seu cabelo?

Dino quase não acreditou.

— Você não gostou?

— Está vermelho. Está...

Embora ele não encontrasse as palavras, a expres são horrorizada no rosto já dizia tudo.

Ela se virou e foi para a sala de estar. Havia vivido naquela casa toda a sua vida, exceto na época da fa culdade. Talvez ela precisasse de uma mudança.

Dino ficou parado, sem saber como lidar com ela. Tinha um olhar preocupado.

Ele era a cara da sala. Um homem antiquado em uma sala antiquada.

Gina também já tinha combinado muito com essa sala. Agora não mais. Na verdade, por um certo tempo ela sentiu que não combinava com seu próprio corpo. Mas, na semana passada, apesar do horrível episódio do sexo, ela suspeitou que estava começan do a acertar.

Não via Dino desde sexta-feira, quando ele a esqueceu nua. Ele telefonou para ela mais tarde naquela noite, com a voz cansada. O parto havia sido difícil. Por que não jantavam na casa dela na próxima terça-feira?

Ela o perdoou. Agora ele estava ali. Nem flores, nem desculpas, nem vinho. Nem mesmo um convite para um restaurante. Como sempre ela estava fazen do o jantar para o Dr. Avarento,

— É cheiro de assado o que estou sentindo? Estou faminto.

Após o jantar, ela lavou os pratos enquanto Dino lia o jornal. Eles pareciam um casal de setenta anos.

— Estou pensando em vender a casa.

— Hum? — A folha do jornal fez barulho enquan to Dino o dobrava.

— Estou pensando em vender a casa. — disse ela novamente.

Dino sorriu. Um sorriso do tipo "não se preocu pe que tudo ficará bem". Sorriso que sempre a fez de sejar dar-lhe um tapa.

— Isso é perfeitamente normal.

— O quê?

— Você é uma mulher em um estágio delicado da vida. Você está com mais de trinta anos...

— Tenho trinta e um!

— Seu relógio biológico está batendo. — Ele aca riciou seu nariz como se ela fosse uma criança. — Acho que devemos antecipar a data do casamento.

— Por quê?

— Acho que você está me enviando uma mensagem bem clara.

— Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma pa ciente pós-parto. Sou sua noiva!

— Quero apenas ajudá-la, orientar.

_**Me controlar**__, _ela pensou.

— Posso arranjar espaço em minha agenda em abril. Poderíamos nos casar e gastar parte do dinheiro da venda da casa em uma maravilhosa lua-de-mel.

— Você tem ideia de quanto as casas estão se va lorizando nessa área da cidade? Estamos pertíssimo de Seattle. Perto do consultório e de seu trabalho. É um lugar ótimo para criar filhos.

Visões de Veneza e Aruba se desvaneceram.

— E a lua-de-mel?

— Já está organizada. Trocarei uma semana de plantões com Simas por uma semana de férias no deserto de Palm.

— Não posso fazer isso, Dino.

Se ela se casasse com aquele sujeito, estaria se afundando em profundezas subterrâneas. Seria enter rada viva.

— Simas me disse que lá é muito bom. E qualquer pessoa que se hospede lá tem desconto no golfe.

— Então talvez você e Simas devam ir, já que vo cês adoram golfe e eu não.

— Desde quando você...

— Desde sempre. Sempre detestei golfe. E bridge. Mas você nunca me ouviu. Não quero me casar com você. Será um desastre.

— Você está irracional!

— Estou furiosa! Estou tão furiosa que quero derru bar objetos, xingar, fazer sexo com estranhos, sabia?

Dino pigarreou.

— Já vi que o assunto voltou para a relação sexual. Não quero magoá-la, Gina, mas talvez eu possa marcar uma consulta com algum de meus colegas.

— Falar com um colega seu?

— Não há necessidade de usar esse tom. É perfei tamente normal procurar ajuda profissional quando você se sente confusa e com atitudes diferentes.

— Você não percebe, não estou diferente. Esta sou eu. Só que eu não havia percebido antes. E notei tam bém que somos horríveis juntos. Dino, eu quero coisas diferentes. Sexo, romance, viagens. Não quero passar trinta anos economizando para a minha apo sentadoria.

Ela o atingiu em cheio. O homem era obcecado por dinheiro e segurança.

— Não seja precipitada. Pense por uma semana e depois nos falaremos novamente.

— Tchau, Dino.

Depois de ele partir, Gina sentiu como se tives se voltado a respirar. Estava explodindo com a neces sidade de começar uma nova vida.

Não era de espantar que o agente do FBI não acre ditasse que a casa não era dela, pois não refletia sua personalidade em nada.

Ela foi para o porão, pegou algumas caixas e vol tou para a sala. Embrulhou cuidadosamente cada por celana. Sua tia iria adorar o presente. Gina pre cisava ouvir música.

Colocou Shania Twain e dançou sentindo-se uma mulher tomando conta da própria vida.

No quarto, sem piedade, empacotou os velhos terninhos. Se as colegas na companhia de cimento não gostassem de sua nova imagem, seria problema de las. Ouviu a campainha.

Seus lábios se contraíram.

Ela abriu a porta.

Harry Potter estava lá, durão com uma expressão cómica no rosto.

— Devia ter olhado pelo buraco da fechadura, mo cinha.

— Como você sabe que eu não olhei?

— Eu sei das coisas...

Um rubor começou a tomar o seu rosto e se espa lhou. Esse homem a viu nua!

— Gostei do cabelo. — ele quebrou o gelo.

— Gostou?

Ele riu. Tinha um sorriso muito atraente.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: você troca a cor de seu ca belo assim como troca de homens?

— Você me pegou, hein?

— Você vai me convidar ou já posso entrar?

— Me desculpe. Claro. Entre...

— Você está se mudando?

— Estou pensando sobre isso. Aliás, já decidi. Vou me mudar. Sim, vou.

— Mas esse é um ótimo bairro, seguro, estável e...

— Lugar ótimo para constituir uma família? Sei disso. Fui criada nessa casa. Mas preciso de uma mu dança.

— Redecore tudo então. É muito mais fácil.

— Você está parecendo o Dino.

— O médico que faz visitas em casa? Tenho a im pressão que isso não é bom.

Por que ele se importaria se ela se mudasse? Não foi ilegal o que ela fez.

— É melhor me mudar.

— Olhe. Se isso tem a ver com o fato de vê-la nua, eu mal dei uma olhadela.

O suor quente de embaraço desceu pelo pescoço e debaixo dos braços.

— O que você quer exatamente?

— Estou sendo amigável apenas.

— Você é novo aqui. Eu é que deveria visitá-lo.

— Esperei que você aparecesse em minha porta com um bolo. Estava me sentindo só. E faminto.

Ela riu. Ele tinha um charme estranho.

Não tenho bolo, mas há sorvete no congelador.

— Negócio fechado!

Quando voltou com as tigelas de sorvete, o encon trou no sofá, olhando para uma boneca de porcelana.

— O que houve com os outros? -Gina apontou para a caixa.

— Minha mãe comprou essa quando eu era peque na. Disse-me que a bonequinha se parecia comigo. Não tive coragem de me desfazer dela.

— Não imaginei que você fosse do tipo sentimen tal. Por favor, não se mude.

— Por que você se importaria?

— Você é a única pessoa solteira por aqui que não cobra nada.

Seu coração se acelerou. Será que um cara maravi lhoso como esse estaria interessado nela?

— A maioria dos moradores é de famílias jovens e pessoas mais velhas.

— Por que você se mudou para cá? Solteiros moram no centro da cidade.

— Mudei-me para cá porque detesto viver em um cubo de concreto. Gosto desse tipo de casa. Comprei a de minha tia-avó quanto ela foi para um asilo.

— Foi para um asilo? A Sra. Evans é sua tia?

— Sim. Ela morava há duas casas daqui, ao lado da Sra. Minervas.

— Você não vai contar para ela; por favor não con te para nenhuma delas.

— Que eu a encontrei nua, algemada em sua própria cama? Não quero mandá-las para a Emergência...

— Bem, estou me mudando.

— Você detestará morar em apartamento. — Ele olhou para a sala de estar. — Você só precisa redecorar. Posso ser seu pintor.

— Era só o que faltava. Um cara intrometido de macacão em minha casa. Pensava que você já tinha emprego. Ou o distintivo do FBI era falso?

— Não, não é falso. Preciso de sua ajuda, Gina.

— O quê? É sobre seu imposto de renda?

— Você pode ser fundamental na ajuda ao FBI para quebrar uma operação de tráfico de drogas.

— Drogas? As únicas drogas aqui são remédios para pressão sanguínea e controle urinário.

— Não é nessa vizinhança. — Ele não estava sorrin do, Harry não sabia como abordar o assunto. Ele havia investigado Gina Weasley. Ela podia ser uma aventu reira sexual, mas nunca fora presa. Era contadora.

Tinha de imaginar o que a tentaria. Todo mundo tem um ponto fraco. Dinheiro? Perigo? Excitação? Patriotismo? Qual seria o dela?

Era excitante ver uma mulher de aparência tão ino cente ser adepta da perversão na cama. Ele suprimiu a imagem dela nua e indefesa.

Harry não frequentava mais essas festas. Desde que surpreendeu a namorada superfantástica, completa-mente excitada com dois outros homens e uma mulher. Como ter acesso a ela? Ela não precisava de di nheiro. Harry fez seu dever de casa e soube que, além da casa, ela herdara uma bela quantia em dinheiro de seus pais, não tinha irmãos com quem dividir e acu mulou uma caderneta de poupança impressionante.

Mas Gina queria mudar e ele era o homem que podia oferecer isso a ela.

— Quero lhe oferecer um emprego.

— O FBI precisa de contador?

— É um trabalho secreto. Muito confidencial.

— Secreto?

— Muito secreto. Você saberia apenas o essencial.

— O que preciso saber?

— Estamos investigando uma companhia de im portação e exportação. Acreditamos que estão envol vidos em uma rede de tráfico de drogas. Um de seus contadores deixou a empresa, e fugiu para Hong Kong. Assim, eu sei que há uma vaga no setor de con tabilidade.

Quando investigassem Gina Weasley descobri riam o que ele também descobriu, que ela era uma con tadora experiente sem nenhuma ligação com o crime.

— Quando a ação esquentar, você estará lá, bem no meio do turbilhão.

— Será perigoso?

A intuição não o fez se perder. Ela estava sendo atraída pelo anzol, linha e peso.

— Muito perigoso...

Sentiu a mulher ficar excitada. Em todos os sentidos... E ele também.

— O que eu tenho de fazer?

**N/A: Iria postar apenas amanhã, mas com medo de acabar acordando atrasada (como ocorre quase sempre) e não tempo de cumprir com o prometido antes de ir trabalhar, pensei melhor e postei hoje.**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, qualquer erro peço desculpa e prometo que irei revisa-lo em breve.**

**Próximo capítulo virá ou no meio da semana (quarta-feira) ou no sabado, tudo irá depender de vocês, ou seja, da quantidade de comentários.**

**Boa semana para todos!**


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO TR****ÊS**

Seja você mesma. Ela nunca recebeu na vida algum conselho tão inútil quanto as palavras de Harry. "Você mesma" consistia em ser uma mulher sem graça, que fazia balanços contábeis em uma companhia de ci mento há nove anos. A mulher que caminhava rumo à empresa Oceanic Importações e Exportações era uma mentira.

O prédio tinha portas grandes e um saguão acolhe dor. Uma recepcionista levou Gina a uma sala.

— Sou Draco Malfoy. Estes são meus sócios, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.

Os dois bajuladores pareciam muito musculosos para trabalharem em escritório.

Ela sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira indicada.

Eles a entrevistaram sobre seu emprego anterior. A maioria das perguntas era de rotina. Mas Gina continuou pensando que eles não tinham cérebro su ficiente para administrar uma organização criminosa.

— Obrigado, Srta. Weasley. Entraremos em contato.

— Tentando alcançar a cor da uva? — disse uma voz masculina.

— Aaah! — Ela largou o rolo. Harry Potter o pe gou.

— Não é cor de uva, é vinho. Como entrou?

— A porta estava aberta.

— Você devia ter batido. — Ela o olhou e sua boca ficou seca. A camiseta modelava o seu peito. O short mostrava coxas musculosas e um volume que a fez recuar diante daquela tentação.

— Não queria atrapalhá-la.

— Quanta consideração! — Mas permitiu que ele continuasse o serviço. — Acha que está muito escuro?

— Muito escuro o quê?

— A tinta. É isso que eu quero. — mostrou a revista.

— Esqueça. Quer limonada?

— Sim.

— Aliás, qual o meu salário mesmo?

— In-for-ma-ção.

— Conseguiu o emprego?

— Há duas horas.

Ele se aproximou e sua boca se encostou à dela Gina paralisou, consciente dos lábios gelados com gosto de limão que se insinuavam na boca quente.

Pensou em empurrá-lo, mas... Mas ele quebrou o momento, sorriu, e girou-a no ar:

— Estamos dentro!

Ele a pôs no chão, porém parecia nervoso.

Mas _**ele**_fazia algo com _**ela**__. _Não a deixava nervosa e, sim, excitada.

— Precisarei de uma arma.

Ele parou, um olhar comico e aterrorizado:

— Me esbofeteie. Juro que não farei de novo.

— Quis dizer para o emprego..

— Você já usou uma arma?

— Um rifle de brinquedo... vale?

— Não.

— Todo mundo que faz algo secreto tem uma arma.

— Não. Se encontrarem uma arma com você, se verá em apuros. Você tem armas muito mais perigosas.

— Como o quê? Minhas unhas?

— Sua inteligência é a sua maior vantagem.

— Ah, haverá concurso de palavras cruzadas?

— Quis dizer agilidade mental, pensamento rápi do. Se tudo isso falhar, pode usar sua arma mais forte.

— E qual é?

— Sexo.

A tinta escura parecia esquentar o ambiente.

— Talvez tenha de seduzir homens perversos para obter informações.

— Isso consta do manual do FBI?

— Não há nada oficial sobre o seu envolvimento nessa operação. Como lhe expliquei, você é voluntá ria. Embora não condene suas escapadas sexuais, sei que é do tipo liberal. Se estiver ofegante entre os len çóis com um suspeito e ele mencionar algo que possa ajudar na nossa investigação...

— Você quer dizer...

— O que você faz nas horas livres é da sua conta. Mas não esqueça da camisinha.

**N/A: Esse capítulo é mais curto do que me lembrava, portanto amanhã a tarde terá novo capítulo para vcs. Sei que disse que postaria na quarta-feira, entretanto foi corrido esta semana e nesta semana agora foi a primeira oportunidade que tive de ligar meu notebook.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**isinha weasley potter:** Que bom que esta gostando da fic, vai ver que agora que Gina esta participando dessa missão terá ainda mais cenas, digamos, atraentes como a cena do primeiro capítulo que ele entra no quarto. Até mais =D

**Joana Patricia: **Leitora fiel minha, fico contente em poder contar com você em todos meus projetos adaptações ou não. Espero que goste dessa adaptação, assim como, as anteriores! Obrigado pelo carinho e até mais. ^^

**Evy Noronha:** Sei que prometi capítulo na quarta, mas como expliquei acima, não foi possível =/ Mas aí esta o novo capítulo, pequeno eu sei, porém prometo postar o outro muito em breve. E sobre não abandoná-la como leitora, acho mais fácil o contrário acontecer, afinal eu sempre estou aqui e se eu fugir é só me add no twitter ou no facebook como a Isinha e a Dressa Potter e puxar minha orelha, que eu como boa menina arrependida voltarei.

**Gabi G. W. Potter:** Que bom que esta gostando, aí esta mais um capítulo, espero que continue a gostar. Obrigado pelo carinho.

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**: Fico contente que tenha gostado deste novo projeto, espero contar com sua presença muito por aqui ainda. Obrigado pelo carinho.

**Yukiyuri:** Primeiro obrigada por acompanhar minhas adaptações, respondendo sua pergunta pretendo SIM continuar com a Apenas Uma Segunda Chance, na verdade após seu comentário (que me serviu um pouco como puxão de orelha) eu já revisei os três primeiros capítulos tentando corrigir os erros de ortografia, o mais breve possível irei voltar a postar, mas admito que meu foco esta na minha outra fics que voltarei a postar esta semana: Será que é difícil entender que te amo?

Entretanto farei o possível em fazer as correções e postar o próximo capítulo da fics questionada o mais rápido possível, e se for por minha vontade, ainda este mês.

**Dessa Potter:** Coisinha insuportável, vc foi proibida de ler o livro por que vive me amolando =D

Agora para de reclamar por que ao contrário de todos os meus leitores você tem todos os capítulos da será que foram escritos (que por sinal NÃO foi postada ainda) e as minhas adaptações, então não reclame.

**1696: **Não demorei para postar, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando. Obrigado pelo carinho.


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAP****ÍTULO QUATRO**

Havia algo errado naquele rubor no rosto de Gina, quando mencionou _**camisinha.**_Uma mulher ex periente deveria estar acostumada a isso.

— Você usa camisinha, não usa? — Uma coisa era ser selvagem e liberal, mas circular sem proteção...

— Creio que isso não é da sua...

— Se talvez estiver contaminada...

— Não, é claro que não!

— Acho melhor fazer um exame completo.

— Sou saudável. Nunca fiz, nunca me envolvi, nunca transmiti... Estive sempre protegida.

Observando-a afastar-se, outro fato lhe ocorreu:

Ela beijava feito uma virgem.

A forma como ela respondeu ao beijo, primeiro rí gida e em choque e depois calorosa e desejosa, au mentou seu desconforto. Ele fora treinado para ob servar linguagem corporal, expressão facial etc. Também tinha intuição muito bem desenvolvida.! Mas, agora, todo o treinamento e instinto apontavam o óbvio, sua reação ao beijo não combinava com o que Harry sabia sobre ela.

E se as evidências em seus olhos o fizeram come ter um erro e se ela não fosse tão selvagem quanto a vizinha ao lado? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir; teria de beijá-la novamente, a serviço do país.

Ele não podia cometer nenhum erro nessa investi gação. Se essa não fosse sua última tentativa em vingar-se da morte de Neville, Harry não teria se arriscado dessa forma, esperando que uma voluntária sem treinamento descobrisse algo apenas trabalhando e ou vindo fofocas em seu escritório.

Era só um beijo, droga. Então ele saberia. Se ela fosse a mulher que ele apostava, apreciaria um beijo profundo e molhado apenas por diversão. Se não...

Quando ela subiu a escada, ele esbarrou "acidentalmente" só para segurá-la pela cintura.

A moça tremeu. Ele a segurou mais tempo e sentiu seu corpo rígido. Sabia que Gina estava prendendo a respiração.

O agente se aproximou, encurralando-a contra a escada. Ela estava tão perto, que ele pegou uma me cha de seu cabelo duro de tinta.

— Você faz parte do projeto de decoração?

A voz era informal, mas os olhos estavam atentos, observando a pulsação visível em sua garganta, no tando seus olhos castanhos se arregalarem um pouco e sua língua molhar os lábios em um gesto nervoso, ou era um sutil progresso?

— Me dá licença? —Disse ele e se afastou.

A blusa pequena permitiu-lhe observar o quanto a afetava. A respiração entrecortada e os mamilos rigidos denunciaram a presença dele, com certeza. Seria interessante se ele também não estivesse envolvido nisso.

— Droga! — exclamou ela.

— O quê?

— Venha aqui.

Um brilho de determinação acendeu em seus olhos. Gina chegou perto até estar a centímetros dele.

— O que quer dessa vez, agente Potter?

— Isso. — E cobriu seus lábios com os dele.

Desta vez, não ficou paralisada. Os lábios estreme ceram, se abrindo. O corpo palpitou quando a puxou para ele. Então soube que a moça era inexperiente.

Foi seu último pensamento consciente. Agora, ele só conseguia sentir. Ela era tão macia! Seus lábios pareciam seda; sua língua, veludo.

Ele ardia de desejo mesmo percebendo vagamente que ela não o acompanhava. Enquanto ele desejava arrancar-lhe as roupas selvagemente, ela se compor tava como uma adolescente no primeiro encontro.

Sua boca o tocou timidamente, como alguém que faz algo errado e foge. E, em vez de tomar a iniciativa, parecia deixar tudo para ele. Cho, sua ex, já te ria despido os dois e se enroscado completamente.

Ele não sabia explicar, mas não era encenação. Gina respondia a seu beijo de olhos fechados, lá bios doces entreabertos e sem ideia do que fazer de pois.

Agora que ele parava para pensar, tudo nela estava em desacordo com o estilo de vida selvagem. A foto grafia na carteira de motorista; a decoração da casa, mesmo a escolha das palavras era empertigada.

E o pior é que ela já havia aceitado o emprego na Oceanic. Se fosse valente, esperta e um dínamo se xual, poderia lhe ser muito útil. Mas, do contrário, poderia arruinar tudo.

Ele teria de retroceder. Mencionar o perigo do lu gar e lhe contar a verdade.

— Você sabe. — ele disse, se afastando de seu cor po suave e quente. — Acho que me enganei sobre a Oceanic. Tentamos todas as maneiras de encontrar algo suspeito e estamos ainda sem nenhuma pista. Você está partindo em uma expedição de pesca.

— Pesca...?

Ele queria voltar aonde parara. Mas não poderia enquanto sua voluntária não desistisse da missão.

— Talvez não haja nada na Oceanic. Logo será mais um trabalho de contabilidade entediante.

Ela sorriu _**sexy**_e sonolentamente. Ele se esforçou para não agarrá-la outra vez.

— Por nove anos, fui contadora na Goring Ce-ment. Chamávamos de Cimentos Tédio por uma boa razão.

— Pensei que você quisesse emoção.

— Quero. E acho que há algo realmente suspeito acontecendo na Oceanic.

— Você só esteve lá por cinco minutos.

— Tenho uma boa intuição. Os dois sócios são, definitivamente, suspeitos.

— Isso não é...

— Além disso, preciso mudar. Se não for emocio nante, procurarei algo mais interessante.

— O que dirá se eu lhe comunicar que mudei de ideia? Que você não deve fazer isso?

— Direi que é tarde demais.

— Depois não reclame.

— Não se preocupe. — disse ela maliciosa. — Se eu quiser emoção, procuro você.

Nenhuma mulher o deixava sem palavras, mas essa conseguia. Precisava fugir dela logo.

— Estou indo. — ele falou, saindo.

— Pauzinhos.

— Pauzinhos? — Gina tentou não falar em tom desapontado. Draco Malfoy estava lhe mostrando a empresa. Ela estava lisonjeada determinada a coletar informações.

— Todos aqueles caixotes contêm pauzinhos?

— Nem todos. Mas importamos os pauzinhos para os restaurantes orientais no noroeste do Pacífico. — Ela sorriu para os olhos acizentados sinceros de Draco Malfoy, lembrando-se que era Gina, agente secreta infiltrada no negócio de drogas e talvez de pauzinhos. — Algo errado, Srta. Weasley?

— Não. — Ela lhe assegurou. — Só espero não ter de contar todos os pauzinhos. E examinar todos os caixotes, procurar bases falsas e abrir um aleatoria mente para ver se está vazio.

— Não se preocupe. Você não sujará as mãos. Apenas conferirá os cálculos de embarque com os re cibos de embalagem.

Ele parecia achá-la um tanto tola para uma conta dora. Se Draco e os sócios pensavam assim, melhor.

Quanto mais eles a subestimassem, mais deixa riam escapar. A contabilidade não era algo excitante, mas tinha seus momentos. Foram os contadores que conseguiram pegar Al Capone.

Se a Oceanic tinha segredos, ela os encontraria.

Enquanto planejava sua estratégia, Draco deixou o olhar passear em seu corpo. Isso era bom. Se seu chefe achava que tinha cérebro de minhoca e era in genua, logo seria manipulado.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar que dizia: _**Se esse fosse um bar de solteiros e não a doca de carregamento de sua **__**companhia, talvez cheg**__**ássemos a alguma coisa.**_Gina esperava que ele entendesse.

O patrão certamente entendeu. Seu peito se estu fou e seu sorriso não pareceu profissional.

Quando Draco Malfoy a deixou no departa mento de contabilidade, já conhecera parte da equipe e passeara pelo prédio. A equipe constava apenas de duas pessoas. Ela e Ninphadora Tonks, a guarda-livros.

Tonks tinha uma idade indeterminada, próxima da aposentadoria. Era pálida, tinha os olhos cansados, o cabelo cinza descolorado. Usava meias de varizes cor de pele e sapatos beges.

Com voz monótona e suave, Tonks explicou tudo:

— Tudo é computadorizado agora, é claro. Nunca me acostumei a isso.

— Já trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

— Trinta anos.

— Você está aqui há trinta anos?

— Trinta e um anos em março.

— Mas o Sr. Malfoy é muito novo para estar aqui há tanto tempo.

— Comecei com seu padrasto, Remus Malfoy. Ele fundou a empresa, importando a porcelana da In glaterra. Um homem muito gentil. — Tonks a conduziu até uma sala mínima. — Aqui está a sua sala. Você vai querer redecorá-la, tenho certeza.

— Acho que estarei muito ocupada tentando conhecer os sistemas.

— Fique à vontade. Se quiser algo, me chame.

— Obrigada.

A mulher trabalhava na empresa há trinta anos; ela devia saber todos os segredos.

— Já que trabalharemos juntas, talvez possamos almoçar qualquer dia.

Tonks assentiu. Gina sentiu-se como uma dissimulada miserável, não sugerira o almoço só para pegar Tonks; simpatizara com ela.

Quando a colega deixou a sala, Gina ligou o computador em busca de informações. Harry lhe con tou que o contador anterior tinha fugido da cidade.

Se havia lavagem de dinheiro, Gina apostava que uma contadora inteligente descobriria. Talvez seu antecessor tivesse deixado indícios.

Mas a busca foi infrutífera. As pistas de Harrison foram apagadas.

Ela não conseguiu localizar nenhum arquivo pes soal. Investigaria os livros da empresa na primeira oportunidade, mas sabia que eles não estariam disponíveis se não estivessem limpos.

O portão rangeu quando Gina entrou no jardim da frente da Sra. Evans. — que agora pertencia ao agente Harry Potter.

Ela queria lhe fazer um relatório sobre a Oceanic depois de um dia de trabalho: a total falta de provas no computador e sua suspeita sobre o carregamento de "pauzinhos orientais" da Colômbia.

A Colômbia, pelo que sabia, exportava café e bananas e não pauzinhos. Ela queria ter alguma prova concreta para apoiar sua teoria de que aqueles caixotes continham cocaína. No entanto, isso era impossí vel em apenas um dia.

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, um braço forte a enlaçou. Harry a conduziu para a por ta da frente e a levou para dentro.

— O que você acha que está fazendo?

— Eu passei aqui para...

_**Controle-se! Voc**__**ê é a Gina! Gina**_ não pediria desculpas por visitar um homem solteiro sem ter sido convidada. Gina já o teria deixado quase nu e supli cante a essas alturas.

Ela esticou os ombros. A tensão irradiava de seu corpo. Havia certos homens que Gina deixaria quase nus e suplicantes rapidamente. Mas esse não era um deles. E esse não era o momento.

Ele se virou e seu rosto estava controlado, mas a raiva crepitava através de seus poros.

— O que você está fazendo? — Dessa vez, seu tom era suave, mas muito mais assustador do que se tives se gritado as palavras.

**N/A: Resolvi postar hoje mesmo esse capítulo, amanhã posto mais se tiver comentários pedindo por isso, maldade? Talvez...**

**Até o próximo capítulo**


	6. Capitulo V

**CAP****ÍTULO CINCO**

Dane-se a história de desejar vê-lo nu: ela queria ir embora.

— Eu queria lhe fazer um relatório. Mas obvia mente escolhi um mau momento.

— Vá e não volte mais. — Respondeu ele. Seu pulso martelava sob o olhar implacável.

— Você jamais deve voltar aqui. Eles podem estar observando-o.

— Mas...

— Não tem mas. Isto é uma ordem. Não posso acreditar que você foi estúpida o suficiente para vir até a minha porta.

— Você não pode me dar ordens!

— Sim, eu posso. Ou vou arrancá-la da Oceanic.

— Sou voluntária. Você não pode me demitir.

— Posso prendê-la.

— Você me prenderia?

— Se você não cooperar, poderá expor uma opera ção na qual estamos trabalhando há meses. Se eu ti ver que entrar e arrancá-la de lá farei isso.

— Mas...

— Não force a barra, Gina.

— Só queria lhe contar sobre o meu primeiro dia.

— Sei que você é nova no negócio, mas isso não é um jogo. Você está trabalhando na Oceanic como contadora. Se fosse eu, ou outro agente, seria um dis farce. Mas _**voc**__**ê é realmente uma contadora traba lhando na Oceanic.**_Você sabe aonde quero chegar?

Ela concordou com ar infeliz.

— Se eu precisar de informação, encontrarei uma maneira de contatá-la.

— Quer uma cerveja? -Ofereceu ele.

— Pensei que você estava me expulsando.

— Agora que já está aqui, terá de ficar até o anoi tecer. E não venha mais passear pelo meu jardim. Vou lhe dar um número de telefone de emergência.

— Não quer ouvir meus relatos?

— Descobrirei um modo de manter contato. Não chegue perto de mim a não ser em caso de emergência. Entendeu?

— Acho que vou aceitar a cerveja. Ela o seguiu até a cozinha.

— Você cozinha?

Harry passou-lhe uma garrafa de cerveja e um copo.

—Homens cozinham sabia? Tenho outra novida de para você: a Terra é redonda.

— Não quis dizer...

— Há ainda umas poucas coisas que vocês preci sam de nós homens para fazer... E eu não estou falan do sobre cozinhar.

— Admito que precisamos de alguns galões de esperma congelado. Depois disso, vocês, homens, serão história.

— Não humilhe meu sexo com as vantagens óbvias que oferecemos. Só lembrarei que há uma coisa que a ciência nunca substituirá.

— O ego masculino?

— O beijo. Quer provar meu talento?

— O quê? — Seu olhar cruzou com o dele. Será que leu a minha mente?

— Minha culinária. Que tal se eu fizer um jantar, já que você ficará aqui por algumas horas?

— Jantar! — Certo, o talento ao qual ele se referia era _**cozinhar**._

— Sim, obrigada. Adoraria ficar e jantar.

— Você está com sorte, passei no Mercado Pike Place essa manhã. Você gosta de vieiras?

— Quando eu as cozinho, ficam como borracha.

— Isso é porque você as cozinha por muito tempo.

— O que posso fazer para ajudar?

— Pique o coentro.

— Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?

— Minha mãe voltou a trabalhar em horário integral quando fomos para a escola. Ela nos ensinou a cozinhar e tínhamos que nos revezar cozinhando para a família. Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito.

— O que sua mãe fazia?

— Ela é advogada.

— E seu pai?

— Também é advogado. Tem um escritório. Minha mãe trabalhou no escritório do promotor público. As conversas na mesa de jantar eram muito interes santes.

— Posso imaginar. E seus irmãos? Você disse nós.

— Somos quatro. Hermione é advogada ambiental. Clay é advogado de tribunal e Pete não se decidiu. Ainda está na faculdade de direito.

— Sua família inteira é de advogados?

— Todos menos eu. Sou o ovelha negra.

— Você nunca quis ser advogado?

— Nos primeiros dois anos de direito, eu pensei nisso, mas não era o que eu queria. Detesto toda aquela argumentação. Gosto de ação.

— Seus pais ficaram desapontados?

— Eles já superaram.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo quando abriu uma garrafa de Washington Sauvignon Blanc que havia comprado por impulso. Gina estava sentada na mesa olhando para o prato fumegante em frente a ela en quanto ele abria o vinho.

— Está fantástico! — elogiou Gina.

— Conte-me sobre seu primeiro dia.

— Adivinhe o que veio no novo carregamento na noite passada?

— Não tenho ideia.

— Pauzinhos orientais para comer!

— Não!

— Ainda tem mais.

— Assim espero.

— Adivinhe de onde vêm?

— China?

— Colômbia.

Ele ficou impassível, mas interessado com certeza. Se fosse café ou peixe ele ficaria mais intrigado, era comum entre traficantes esconder cocaína dentro de mercadorias de cheiro forte para despistar os cachorros. Pauzinhos eram novos para ele.

— Interessante.

— O que você acha que há nos caixotes?

— Pauzinhos.

— Você não acha que podem ser drogas?

— Tudo que chega no porto é examinado. Cachorros, exames de alfândega...você não empacota um monte de drogas em uma caixa e envia para os Esta dos Unidos. Especialmente da Colômbia.

— Lógico. Não tinha pensado nisso. Comeram na mesa da cozinha, mas mesmo assim o clima era de intimidade. Harry se arrependeu de ter aberto o vinho. Isso estava parecendo muito um en contro amoroso.

— Conte-me sobre seus colegas de trabalho.

Ela o fez brilhantemente, mostrando sagacidade e ele imaginou como poderia dissuadi-la do trabalho de espia amadora.

— Pensei que eles fizessem os pauzinhos aqui, de lascas de madeira ou algo parecido.

— Draco diz que tentar reduzir a dependência do país da renda com drogas faz parte de um novo pro grama de comércio. O clima da América do Sul faz com que as árvores cresçam muito mais rápido do que as nossas. Você sabia que a cocaína é o maior produto de exportação da Colômbia? Duas vezes maior do que o café? E este último é o maior produto legalizado de exportação.

— Sim, eu sabia disso.

— Malfoy lhe disse tudo isso?

— Sim.

— O que mais ele lhe disse?

— Várias coisas. Draco me mostrou o local pessoalmente.

— Parabéns. Ele tentou alguma coisa?

— Não exatamente.

Ele sentiu um aperto. Se ela se envolvesse com aquele pervertido, poderia se dar mal.

— O que você quer dizer com não exatamente?

— Bem, ele flertou comigo, eu acho.

Harry relaxou. Se um pequeno flerte ao tomar um cafezinho deixou-a assim tão ruborizada, uma pro posta amorosa completa a faria correr para casa mais rápido que os saltos finos poderiam suportar.

— Como você se sente _**em**__...__**você sabe**__._..com Draco Malfoy para conseguir informações?

— Você não está insinuando...

— Quero dizer, fazer sexo com o cara e sondá-lo a respeito de informações.

— Não acho uma boa ideia. — Ela brincou com a taça de vinho. — Ele não é o meu tipo.

— Você sabe que isso não é um jogo. É uma investigação séria. Ou você está dentro ou está fora. Se es tiver dentro, tem de fazer _**tudo o que for possível.**_

Esperou que ela jogasse o vinho em seu rosto e saísse correndo.

Em vez de lhe jogar o vinho, ou ter um acesso de raiva, ela se levantou com um sorriso educado.

— Eu deveria ter trazido o bolo de boas-vindas à vizinhança, assim teríamos sobremesa.

— Olhe, Gina...

— Já está escuro, agente. Posso ir para casa?

O céu estava escuro, tudo bem, mas não tão escuro quanto seu humor quando ele a conduziu pelo caminho atrás da casa.

Antes que ela entrasse em casa, segurou firme o braço dele e murmurou:

— Não me dou por vencida facilmente.

Ele teria de fazê-la desistir de alguma maneira.

Uma semana depois, ele ainda estava tentando fa zer Gina Weasley desistir da missão.

Ela estava interferindo em seu trabalho. Tinha de marcar seus compromissos, fazer suas investigações depois que ela saía para trabalhar e tinha de voltar para casa a tempo de vê-la retornar em segurança.

Era culpa dela se estava fingindo ser alguém que não era. Nunca teria pedido para ela ser sua espia informal, se não tivesse acreditado que ela era malandra e mais pervertida do que o Marquês de Sade.

Sentia-se um tolo. A pior parte era que pensava nela à noite também, lembrando-se de sua imagem nua, de seu corpo esbelto com curvas nos lugares certos. E também de como ela caiu em seus braços. Como se ela pertencesse a eles. Pensar nela deixava-o irritado. Checou a bateria do celular, come çou a andar.

Ouviu um carro virar na rua Rodonda, mas seus ouvidos lhe disseram imediatamente que não era Gina. Abriu a cortina e viu um táxi parar em frente à casa da Sra. Minerva. Pegou as chaves e a carteira, colocou um casaco e caminhou em direção à porta. Sua idosa vizinha estava na porta dela.

— Que noite bonita — ele disse.

— Sim.

— Tenho ajudado a Gina com a pintura.

— Eu sei.

— Eu ia ajudá-la, mas ela ainda não chegou.

— Bem, hoje é terça-feira, não é?

— Sim.

— Hidroginástica. Chega em casa às sete e meia.

— Ela me deu a chave da casa dela. Está na hora de começar.

— Gina é uma garota de sorte.

— Se houver algo que a senhora precise, me chame.

— Muito obrigada. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Entrou na casa. Esperaria por ela.

Acendeu a lâmpada e teve de admitir que gostou da cor das paredes.

Havia também alguns itens novos na biblioteca. Um livro com tema "por dentro do FBI", e outro so bre lavagem de dinheiro. Otimo. Tudo o que ele pre cisava era ela pensando que era uma especialista só por ler um livro escrito por algum cara que ele nunca ouvira falar, e um estudo académico sobre lavagem de dinheiro.

Olhou a pilha de revistas. Encontrou _**Accounting Boring Monthly, Time, Newsweek, Raunch...**_

— _**Raunch!**_

Deitou-se de novo no sofá com a revista nas mãos. A primeira coisa que observou foi que esta revista tinha sido muito manuseada. A segunda coisa que observou foi os seios da atrevida dominatrix da capa.

A edição de fantasia da _**Raunch**_percorria uma escala ascendente do mais tradicional até a estratosfera.

Alguém, sem dúvida Gina, havia realçado algumas das fantasias com uma caneta amarela. A maioria estava na seção de principiantes.

Parou para ler uma passagem realçada e revirou os olhos. O que era isso sobre mulheres e _**sheiks**__l _Ele nunca enrolaria uma toalha em sua cabeça e decoraria seu quarto com uma tenda de seda.

Virou a página para a próxima fantasia. Esta não só estava realçada, mas destacada três vezes.

"Virgem indefesa atacada por estranho misterioso e perigoso." Sua mente correu até o dia que ele a encontrou. Então era isso! Ela estava encenando uma fantasia da revista. A piada era ela. Quase enfartou quando um estranho armado adentrou sua festinha particular. Ela teve sua fantasia, com certeza, bem, ele não a atacou, é claro, mas para Gina ele deve ter parecido muito perigoso. Parecia aterrorizada, nem um pouco excitada pela situação. O que mostrava que as fantasias devem permanecer como fantasias.

_**Mas espere.**_Ele estalou os dedos. Essa era a resposta, olhando de frente. Ele sabia o que Gina faria se um estranho perigoso tentasse atacá-la. Ela correria quilómetros, isso é o que faria!

Com um suspiro, Gina chegou ao _hall _com suas meias de seda e parou, deixando a sacola de lona com seu maio e toalha no chão. Havia luz na sala. Uma luz que ela não deixara acesa de manhã.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?

— Esperando por você.

— Meu sistema de segurança deveria ser à prova de acidentes.

A forma como seu coração batia quando ele estava por perto a aborrecia.

— Mas eu não sou um acidente. —Disse ele, com arrogância e divertimento dançando em seus olhos. Colocou a revista de contabilidade de volta à pilha.

Com horror, ela se lembrou da revista _**Raunch,**_mas a pilha de revistas parecia intocada.

— O que você quer?

— Um relatório.

— É um relatório curto. —Ela disse, escolhendo uma poltrona em frente a ele e puxando a saia de cou ro vermelho curta.

— Nenhum progresso. A única discrepância contábil que encontrei são oito centavos. E outra carga de pauzinhos chegará de manhã.

Ele cruzou os braços e se recostou, um gesto que fez com que seus bíceps se sobressaíssem e o coração dela disparasse. Seu peito era grande e retesado de músculos, sua barriga dura sob a camiseta pólo azul-marinho.

— Ouviu algo interessante perto do bebedouro?

— Desde que nos falamos na última semana? Vamos ver. Bem... Marilyn, a recepcionista, vai se casar. Vamos fazer um chá-de-panela. Eddie, que trabalha na doca de carga, está saindo com Suze, secretária de Draco. Deveria ser segredo, mas todos sabem... exceto o marido de Suze, eu espero. E Dolores...

Suas mãos se elevaram em rendição.

— Tudo bem. Foi só uma ideia.

— Esperava que a equipe fosse tagarelar sobre uma operação de lavagem de dinheiro de drogas perto do bebedouro? Posso ver por que o colocaram como responsável pela operação.

— Você ficaria surpresa se visse o quanto as pes soas deixam escapar quando estão relaxadas.

— É mesmo?

— Já seduziu alguém, Gina?

— Seduzir alguém... Eu... não costumo seduzir.

— Então é melhor começar a praticar.

— Praticar o quê?

— A seduzir homens. Você pode começar comigo.

— Você quer que eu o seduza?

— Vamos chamar de treinamento local.

— Mas eu já estou me dedicando oito horas no lo cal. —Ela reclamou, tentando se recompor.

— Você receberá pelas horas extras. Uma hora e meia a cada hora. Então? —Ele provocou.

Ela pensou em mandá-lo embora, mas de repente soube... Era agora ou nunca. O destino lhe oferecia uma chance de explorar tudo que ela havia sonhado.

Sentou-se no sofá cautelosa ao seu lado e olhou nervosamente para sua boca. Será que o beijaria pri meiro ou ele esperava que uma mulher com sua experiência começasse logo a despi-lo?

Segundos se passaram.

— Se você está preocupada com uma acusação de assédio sexual, vou lhe dizer logo que sou um parceiro permissivo.

— Acredito em você...

— Então ande logo e me beije.

Ainda bem que ele lhe deu a primeira dica. Respirou fundo e se inclinou, envolvida pelo cheiro de homem dele, quente e almiscarado. Abraçando-o, ela sentiu músculos rijos e o peito compassado em suas mãos.

Molhou os lábios secos e o fitou por um momento. Os olhos estavam ardentemente focalizados em sua boca. O ar parecia crepitar entre eles e, de repente, ela não se importou mais se fizesse tudo errado, ela _**tinha**_ de beijá-lo.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, e quase ge meu ao sentir o calor que tomou conta de seu corpo apenas com aquele toque. Deixou que sua língua passeasse lentamente por seu lábio inferior e o sentiu es tremecer. _**Ela fez isso?**_ Seu próprio poder a intoxicou e a fez audaciosa o suficiente para fazer novamente. Novamente. Finalmente, ela teve coragem suficiente de deslizar sua língua entre os lábios dele, e algo nela explodiu quando a colocou dentro daquela boca quente e úmida. Foi como se todas as regras de sua vida não importassem mais. Ela as esmagou com seus lábios, zombou delas com sua língua gulosa.

Como uma mulher faminta, ela queria devorar tudo. Seus lábios deixaram os dele e começaram a beijar seu queixo, pescoço...

Seus dedos puxaram a camisa pólo, até que conse guiu tirá-la do jeans, e deslizá-los em sua pele quente e retesada. Conforme suas mãos subiam, a maciez deu lugar a pêlos arrepiados. Mmm. Ela precisava vê-los e aquilo lhe deu a coragem de retirar-lhe a ca misa.

Harry deixou que ela tocasse e beijasse seu peito por alguns minutos e reclamou.

— Parece que você está se divertindo muito aí. Que tal se nós dois ficássemos com o peito nu?

Foi como um balde de água fria!

— Oh. — Ela olhou para si.

— Não é nada excitante.

— Parece ótimo visto daqui.

— A _**lingerie **_faz maravilhas.

— Bem, como gesto humanitário, creio que deve ríamos libertá-la.

— Está muito claro aqui. —Ela murmurou.

— Por que não vamos para o quarto? — Ele beijou sua nuca e o simples carinho estremeceu todas as partes carentes de sexo.

— Não. Realmente, não posso...

— Ei, eu sou o seduzido. Não tenho direito a uma opinião? Me sentiria muito mais confortável em uma cama. Com as luzes apagadas.

Ela sentiu um grande alívio.

— Você faria isso?

— Com certeza. É mais... bem, eu faria.

Ela não acreditava nele. Mas a ereção dele sugeria que algo diferente acontecia em sua vida sexual.

— Tudo bem.

— Apronte-se no banheiro. Estarei no quarto. Ela concordou e foi para o banheiro de sua suíte. O que ele quis dizer com "apronte-se"? Ela tomava pílula, mas esperava que ele usasse camisinha.

Escovou seus dentes. Passou fio dental. Tomou dois comprimidos de vitamina B contra estresse para acalmar os nervos. Será que ela devia tirar a roupa? Economizaria todo aquele embaraço para mais tarde. Oh, mas e se não estivesse escuro quando saísse do banheiro? Tirou seu casaco e saia e as meias de seda, ficando só de sutiã e calcinhas, respirou fundo, apagou a luz do banheiro e abriu a porta.

Ele não brincou quando falou em apagar as luzes. Seu quarto estava um breu. Lúgubre. Cortinas e porta fechadas. Ela não conseguia ver nada.

Sabia que ele estava lá. Podia senti-lo. Através de seus poros, prová-lo no ar em volta dela.

— Harry?

Na escuridão, a mão encostou em seu ventre nu e ela quase desmaiou.

Ele, passeou por seus seios sobre o sutiã e abriu o fecho na frente. Tudo dentro dela ficou em estado de alerta.

Só as pontas dos dedos a tocavam. Nada mais. E ela desejava tanto a sua boca que podia senti-la. Cada vez que ela se aproximava de onde imaginava que ele estivesse, encontrava o vazio. Quando erguia os bra ços, ele os colocava de volta ao seu lado.

— Pensei ser eu a sedutora. —Ela gemeu.

— Você me seduziu. Você me seduz!

Os dedos ágeis a despiram e ela nem notou. Pegan do-a pela mão, ele a levou para a cama.

Finalmente, a beijou. Dominou sua boca com lá bios e língua, penetrando em sua boca até que ficasse fora de si, com o prazer. Levantou as mãos, a cabeça. Ela se sentiu gloriosa, como se pudesse voar.

Em algum lugar, ela sentiu o choque do metal frio na pele quente de seus pulsos, mas ele a beijava tão ferozmente que ela não conseguia se concentrar na nova sensação. No momento em que ouviu o estalo ameaçador, entendeu o que ele havia feito.

— Não! —ela gritou, agitando-se, mas ela estava algemada na cama. Estava totalmente indefesa.

— Harry! Solte-me!

Não houve resposta.

Logo, ouviu o barulho de um fósforo sendo aceso. Seguiu a chama das velas que brilhavam no quarto e o homem que a dominava.

— Você leu a revista...

Ele acendeu outra vela na mesa-de-cabeceira. Fitou-a e Gina viu as chamas refletidas em seus diabólicos olhos.

— Sim. Pessoalmente, minha fantasia favorita é "Empregada lavando o pedestal do seu Mestre". Mas você realçou "Virgem indefesa atacada por um estranho perigoso e misterioso" com caneta amarela, en tão percebi que esta era a sua preferida.

— Você está errado.

— Tem certeza? — Sua voz a fez tremer.

— Sim. — Podia estar indefesa, mas não se deixa ria intimidar.

— Bem, já que sou um cavalheiro, vou fazer de conta que você é virgem. Mas, para que tudo não seja muito assustador, vou lhe dizer antes o que irei fazer, passo a passo.

— Você não pode me soltar?

— Não até que eu a tenha atacado.

Ele poderia encenar o papel do estranho feroz, mas a moça tinha certeza de que Harry nunca iria realmente machucá-la ou assustá-la.

— Agora, farei tudo com calma, pois vejo que é a sua primeira vez. Suas pernas não estão algemadas. Mas se me der trabalho vou acorrentá-la. Entendeu?

— Aham.

Moveu-se em direção a ela, ainda em seu _**jeans**__, _porém o peito nu brilhando à luz da vela.

— Vou brincar um pouco com seus biquinhos.

Seus seios começaram a pulsar, ansiando pelo seu toque e ela sentiu um latejamento entre as pernas.

Colocou as mãos grandes e fortes em seus seios, acariciando e amassando a pele e puxando seus ma milos até ela arfar.

— Vou chupar agora. —Disse ele carinhoso. — Usarei meus dentes nessas pequenas cerejas; portan to, se prepare.

Ela gemeu. Era como se cada carícia viesse em dobro. Quando lhe dizia o que iria fazer, sua imaginação já corria solta; aquela parte do corpo ansiava de desejo. A excitação era maior do que podia suportar.

Tudo, desde as palmas das mãos algemadas até os dedos dos pés, foi explorado. Tudo, menos o seu mais íntimo e desesperado âmago.

Ela já estava quase soluçando de desejo quando ele se levantou, tirou o _jeans _e colocou o preservativo. A visão daquele exemplo orgulhoso de masculinidade era demais.

— Não se assuste. —Disse com calma, sabendo muito bem que ela não estava assustada.

— Irei bem devagar, não vou lhe machucar.

— Devagar, não. Por favor.

— Entendo que você quer terminar isso logo. Mas ter um homem dentro de você pode ser doloroso da primeira vez. Agora, quero que você afaste bem as pernas para que eu veja se está pronta para mim.

E Gina o fez. Que Deus a ajudasse! Ela afastou as pernas para ele e viu ele se aproximar e olhar. Harry estava tão perto que sua respiração agitava seus pêlos úmidos. A moça estava inchada de desejo, muito excitada para ficar embaraçada com a maneira íntima que ele olhava para ela. Com seu dedo indicador ele seguiu onde seu corpo se abria e ela sibilou em sua respiração.

— Vou colocar só esse dedo dentro de você, para ver se está pronta.

Observou-o enfiar o dedo vagarosamente dentro dela. Gina gritou e corcoveou em sua mão.

O dedo sumiu em um instante, e com uma falsa preocupação ele disse:

— Me desculpe, querida. Acho que a machuquei.

— Não, não!

— Shh. Machuquei, sim. Vou beijar para melhorar.

Daí ele colocou a língua dentro dela. Justo naquele pequeno ponto detonador de pura sensação.

Sua cabeça se inclinou para trás e ela gritou extasiada. Fechou os olhos e viu estrelas. O sangue pare cia faiscar conforme ele brincava com a língua repetidamente na parte mais sensível do corpo dela, le vando-a até o céu.

Talvez o jogo tivesse acabado, ou talvez ele tives se esquecido as regras, mas ele não lhe disse o que fa ria dessa vez, simplesmente se levantou e penetrou-a. Ela ainda tremia no final de seu clímax quanto ele a penetrou, estirando seu corpo e satisfazendo-a de uma maneira que ninguém havia feito antes.

— Você é tão apertadinha, macia, tão doce. —Ele murmurou, segurando sua cabeça nas mãos e olhan do-a nos olhos enquanto começou a se mover dentro dela, movimentos longos e compassados que a levaram novamente ao um incrível orgasmo. Com seus braços presos, ela só podia usar as pernas para enlaçá-lo, arqueando-se conforme ele a penetrava, e des sa vez quando ela alcançou o clímax, não o alcançou sozinha.

Horas mais tarde, Harry acordou de repente, instin tivamente procurou sua arma, mas não se moveu. Ou viu o som do metal batendo na madeira e um riso suave e feminino.

Dessa vez, era ele quem estava algemado à cama.

— Se for bonzinho, talvez encarne a "Empregada lavando o pedestal de seu mestre" — Gina pro meteu.

— Finalmente...

Ele gemeu. Seu plano de fazer Gina largar o empre go não dera certo. Fracassou completamente. Ele teria de pensar em um novo plano.

Mas sua língua fazia desenhos em seu peito, o que tornava difícil qualquer plano. Então sua boca desceu mais... até o ato de pensar tornar-se impossível.

_**N/A:**_** Fico feliz que esta adaptação esteja tendo uma aceitação tão boa! Como disse, daqui para frente será ainda mais caliente e interesse esse envolvimento entre os dois.**

**Aqueles que estão me add no twitter, facebook e msn. Aceito Sugestões e Criticas ^^**

_**Respondendo os comentários:**_

**Isinha Weasley Potter: **Foi Maldade ter parado ali? Okay, okay aí esta o capítulo! Daqui para frente não faltara cenas calientes! =D

**Gabi G. W. Potter:** Aqui esta mais um capítulo, já estou te seguindo no twitter e obrigado pelo carinho!

**Joana Patricia:** Eu diria que agora parte da tensão sexual deles iria acabar, mas como sempre após a primeira vez de entrega a vontade da segunda, terceira e demais vezes só aumenta... Então ainda terá muitos momentos interessantes entre eles, o próximo capítulo então é sem comentários, sabe? ^^ Obrigado pelo carinho.

**Mila Pink:** Harry provocando a Gina falando sobre a camisinha foi realmente merecedor de um tapa! Draco é um porco safado com certeza! Obrigado pelo observação sobre o erro da adaptação, prometo corrigi-lo o mais breve possível! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Obrigada pelo carinho.

**1696:** Pedir realmente ajuda muito, como não sou má aqui vai mais um capítulo. =D

_**Observação: Em breve estarei mostrando sinopses de novas adaptações, dando o direito de vcs LEITORES, escolherem o que querem ler**__**. **_

_**xD**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAP****ÍTULO SEIS**

**.**

— Que cara de felicidade é essa? Fez sexo na noite passada? — Eddie passou por Gina no corredor, com um malicioso olhar no rosto.

— Que garota dá um beijo e conta para os outros? — Ela piscou para Eddie e sentiu a pele ruborizar.

— Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. — Disse ele enquanto passava.

— Bom dia, Eddie. — A voz de Draco Malfoy veio de trás dela. Droga, quanto ele teria ouvido da conversa?

— Bom dia, Gina.

Foi forçada a se virar, esperando não tê-lo choca do. Ele não parecia chocado. Parecia...interessado. Ela não queria que Draco se interessasse por sua vida sexual.

Na noite anterior, Gina Weasley descobriu que podia fazer um sexo tão fantástico que ria cada vez que pensava no assunto.

Ter um homem como Harry indefeso e suplicante sob ela foi a melhor sensação que uma mulher pode ria sentir.

Descobriu-se em sua mesa com a xícara de café vazia. Além da xícara, não havia mais nada excitante em sua mesa, tinha sim pilhas de papeletas de embalagens. Olhou para a primeira. Era para outra carga de pauzinhos.

A Oceanic parecia estar trazendo uma quantidade enorme de pauzinhos. De acordo com a documentação, esses pauzinhos de novo vinham da Colômbia.

O mesmo barco trouxe também uma grande quantidade de café. Harry mencionara a prática de contrabandear cocaína dentro de sacos de café...

Dirigiu-se até o depósito de mercadorias. Os homens já estavam carregando as caixas, sacos e caixotes do cais até o depósito. Caminhou até Eddie que estava supervisionando uma equipe. Inclinou-se sobre a pilha de sacos de café que estavam montando.

— Olá, Gina. — Eddie a cumprimentou.

— Eddie, não sei o que comprar para a Marilyn para o chá-de-panela. Talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

— Presente para Marilyn. Hmm...

Enquanto Eddie pensava, ela começou a cutucar e torcer o salto fino no saco de aniagem, tentando fazer um furo grande para que os grãos, e o que mais houvesse no saco, começasse a ser derramado.

— Talvez uma toalha de mesa. — Disse Eddie.

— Você sabe o tamanho da mesa deles? — Ela cutucou mais com o salto, tentando ser discreta.

— Não. — Sua atenção se dirigiu para a empilha deira, que mantinha alguns sacos de café.

— Olhe o que você está fazendo! — Ele gritou, conforme o saco caía estrondosamente no chão.

Gina vibrou de felicidade, enquanto via os grãos escuros se espatifando.

Fingindo tropeçar, ela aprumou-se até que o último grão caísse, mas nenhum saco incriminador tombou no chão.

— Acho que escolhi um mau momento para perguntar sobre presentes. Falo com você mais tarde. — Com um aceno alegre voltou para o escritório.

Se as drogas não estavam no café, deveriam estar escondidas nos caixotes de pauzinhos. Conferindo as faturas, montou um plano em sua mente.

— Você está livre para almoçar hoje, Gina? — Tonks lhe perguntou. Haviam se tornado amigas, mas não tinha escolha.

— Desculpe, hoje não vai dar Tonks.

—Tudo bem. —Disse no tom resignado dos rejeitados. Gina se encheu de culpa.

— Que tal amanhã?

— Deixa, eu...

— Espere! Vou pintar o cabelo na hora do almoço.

— Você é tão corajosa. — Tonks suspirou invejo sa. — Gostaria de ter coragem de pintar meu cabelo. Sempre teve essa cor de rato marrom.

— Minha cor verdadeira também é de rato. Venha comigo. Vai ser divertido.

— Não posso voltar com um cabelo diferente.

— Então iremos juntas no sábado de manhã. Aí você terá o fim de semana para se acostumar.

— Não sei. Nunca fiz nada parecido. Você acha que eu devo?

— Com certeza. Use meu lema: Viva!

— Gostaria de ser tão corajosa como você, Gina!

— Não há nada de especial. Confie em mim.

— Vou pensar.

Após deixar Tonks, Gina saiu para almoçar e foi até a loja de ferragens mais próxima. Comprou pé-de-cabra, lanterna industrial, luvas pretas e gorro de marinheiro de lã preta. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já havia passado quase uma hora. Droga. Ela esperava almoçar, mas não havia tempo.

Voltou para o trabalho sem ar. Desembrulhou uma barra de chocolate e a comeu em sua mesa enquanto tentava se concentrar no trabalho. Será que Harry estava revivendo a noite passada tanto quanto ela?

— Gina. Gina!

— Hã? Desculpe, Tonks, eu estava longe. O que você disse?

— Decidi aceitar seu convite vou pintar o cabelo!

— Que bom! Vou marcar a hora agora.

Finalmente, o relógio bateu poucos minutos antes das cinco. Os funcionários já se preparavam para partir. Gina desligou o computador, arrumou a mesa e pegou a mochila.

— Vou até o banheiro e depois irei embora. —Dis se ela para Tonks.

Gina não mencionou que o banheiro que visita ria seria o do depósito. Viu Eddie e alguns trabalha dores empilhando um carregamento de pauzinhos. Os caixotes pareciam intocados. Excelente.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro feminino. Entrou e fechou a porta sem acender a luz. A escuridão começou a se fechar e ela começou a ficar receosa.

Comeu a segunda barra de chocolate, fazendo com que ela durasse o máximo possível.

Depois de uma eternidade, percebeu que não tinha ideia da hora. Conduziu a mente à cena da noite anterior e a maneira como Harry a fez se sentir: _**sexy**_e livre. Poderosa o suficiente para fazer Harry ficar de joelhos.

Começou a se sentir muito quente de repente. Ele já havia partido quando ela despertou, devido à sua paranóia sobre sigilo. Engoliu o desapontamento e procurou por um bilhete. Não achou nenhum.

Com o coração pesado, ela se preparou para o tra balho, colocando a minissaia e meias pretas mesmo que se sentisse mais uma fraude do que _**sexy**__._

Em seu chaveiro, havia uma pequena chave pra teada, era a das algemas.

Suas costas ficaram dormentes. Sabia que os rapa zes trabalhariam até oito horas. Planejara esperar até a meia-noite para se mover. O problema era que es quecera que não conseguiria enxergar o relógio. Te ria de arriscar usar a lanterna que comprara. Trincou os dentes. Ela se esqueceu das pilhas. Lentamente, se levantou. Colocou o ouvido na porta e ouviu. Silêncio.

Sentindo a maçaneta no escuro, abriu um pouco a porta. Um brilho fraco das luzes de emergência iluminavam o depósito, mas estava muito diferente da luz do dia. A iluminação fraca mostrava sombras de filmes de terror. Ainda assim, ela lutou contra o im pulso de voltar para o banheiro. _**Sou Gina, a corajosa! **_Andando na ponta dos pés, finalmente chegou aos caixotes de pauzinhos. Estavam empilhados em frente aos de café, com um corredor entre eles.

Colocou sua mochila no chão ao lado dela e pegou o pé-de-cabra. Era tão difícil! E barulhento. O suor pingava da sua testa e do pescoço.

Parou e seu coração bateu rapidamente. Teria ou vido algo? Olhou os cantos escuros do depósito, mas não viu nada. Seus braços começaram a doer com o esforço, mas com um guincho alto a tampa saiu.

Ela se inclinou para olhar dentro do caixote.

O que a fez levantar a cabeça? Outro barulho? O sentimento de que ela não estava sozinha?

Voltou-se a tempo de ver uma sombra escura movendo-se em direção a ela. Mesmo quando abriu a boca para gritar, a mão com luvas pretas se fechou em sua boca e arrastou-a. Tentou pegar o pé-de-cabra, porém notou que seu atacante o estava segurando.

— Fique quieta. Não vou matá-la agora, só mais tarde. — Uma voz feroz sibilou em seu ouvido.

— Harry! —Ela acabou gritando.

— Não fique tão feliz em me ver.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— O mesmo que você.

— Pauzinhos?

— Pauzinhos.

— Já que você está aqui, pode segurar a lanterna.

— Você se lembrou de comprar pilhas?

— O quê?

— Para a sua lanterna.

— Não me diga que a Mata Hari esqueceu de comprar pilhas para a lanterna!

Segurou a lanterna que ele deu para ela, e olhou para dentro do caixote. Filas e filas de pauzinhos es tavam ali.

— Pode ser uma artimanha. Talvez as drogas estejam embaixo. — Gina arriscou.

Ele a fitou sério.

Ela ficou calada. E prestou atenção enquanto Harry levantava camada após camada de pauzinhos para fora do caixote. Removeu cada pacote e colocou os pauzinhos no chão. Entrou na caixa, pegou a lanterna e fez uma inspeção rápida no caixote.

Pegando um conjunto da cobertura de papel, separou-os, quebrou um em pedacinhos, cheirando-os, tocando-os com a língua. Fez uma careta e passou a língua em sua mão enluvada.

— Drogas? — Ela perguntou.

— Lasca de madeira.

— Ai!

Embrulhou os pedaços de pauzinhos em um pedaço do papel e colocou-os no bolso. Inspecionou cada camada conforme as colocava de volta no caixote, cuidadoso em preservar a mesma ordem.

De repente, inclinou a cabeça atentamente.

Ela também ouviu. Uma voz grossa masculina. Mesmo quando seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração bateu em pânico, ela observou Harry colocar as últimas camadas de pauzinhos de volta ao caixote.

— Vigia noturno. — Harry sussurrou.

— Vou dar uma olhada nos escritórios principais, você dá uma olhada por aqui. — Fez um gesto amplo e Gina se enrijeceu.

Harry posicionou o corpo de modo a cobrir o dela. Ouviu os passos do segurança, que se aproximava.

— Sei que você está aí atrás! Saia! —Disse o segurança. — Venha cá! — A voz estava mais perto agora.

Harry ficou agachado, pronto para saltar.

Algo peludo encostou na mão de Gina e ela guinchou alarmada antes de engolir o grito de horror. Puxou a mão para trás e observou a sombra escura passar. Tinha um rabo enorme. Oh, Deus. Um rato!

— Ei, Perebas. Como você está companheiro? —O segurança falou.

— Você tem de parar de alimentar esse bicho, isso é nojento. —Disse o outro segurança.

— Não ofenda os sentimentos dele, Cal. Ele é um rato muito esperto. Olhe como ele sabe que eu te nho biscoitos.

— Ele é nocivo. Tenho veneno de rato aqui.

— Ah, você não faria isso. Perebas é como uma fa mília para mim, não é amigão?

— Preciso sair daqui agora. —Gina sussurrou para Harry, limpando a mão no casaco. — Ratos têm doenças e são asquerosos.

Harry fitou-a e colocou um dedo em seus lábios. Tudo bem. Ela estava perdendo o juízo.

— Tenho de sair. —Ela sussurrou.

— Mas como?

— Vou engatinhar e passar por eles. Estão jogando cartas ou algo parecido.

— O rato está lá. — Harry estaria rindo dela?

Foi a gota d'água. Estava tendo uma noite miserável. E Harry achava isso engraçado?

— Me desculpe. —Disse ela, passando por ele.

A próxima coisa que percebeu foi que ele colocou a mão novamente sobre a sua boca e a outra debaixo de seus seios e começou a puxá-la para trás. Quando terminou de puxá-la, colocou-a sobre o colo e ela se encostou em seu peito, enquanto ele se recostava so bre os sacos de café.

— Relaxe, Gina. Eles devem fazer rondas a cada duas horas. Da próxima vez que fizerem, partiremos. Compreendeu? — Tente relaxar.

Sentiu o peito subir e descer enquanto falava. Sua respiração causava arrepios em seu pescoço. Imagens dele nu em sua cama na noite passada surgiram exuberantes.

Ouviu o barulho das cartas e vozes dos seguranças a alguns metros dali. Ela deveria estar se encolhendo aterrorizada, mas em vez disso, uma sofreguidão po derosa e calorosa permeava o seu corpo.

Relaxar? Sem chance.

Levantou o quadril, fazendo sua própria versão de uma dança sensual completamente vestida e todos os pensamentos desapareceram. Era incapaz de contro lar a necessidade crua que a dominava.

A mão em seus seios se apertou, a outra segurava seus quadris como que tentando conter o movimento, mas seria necessária uma equipe inteira para evitar os giros instintivos que seu corpo feminino fazia incitando seu macho para preenchê-la. Sentiu a respiração do agente Potter se alterar, assim como percebeu a sua ereção.

— O que você tem na cabeça, Gina?

Sem poder falar, a única maneira de se comunicar era através da linguagem corporal. Ela se agitou, sugestiva da maneira que sabia, contra a ereção que pressionava suas costas.

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, contornando-a com a língua, quente e úmida na atmosfera fria e escura do depósito.

— Acho que temos duas horas pela frente. — Ele ainda não havia tirado a mão de sua boca, mas a outra mão enfiou-se dentro de seu casaco contornando seus seios, enquanto seus lábios passavam pelo pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios.

Ela se arqueou contra ele, esfregando as mãos nas coxas dele até sua cintura, onde conseguia alcançar. Todo seu medo foi sublimado em uma excitação tão feroz que a queimava por dentro. Sem querer, começou a se contorcer em seu colo.

— Será que você não consegue ficar quieta?

Ela pensou por um momento. Será que podia? Sua mão esquerda fazia coisas tão deliciosas em seu mamilo que ela sentiu um gemido em sua garganta. Com as mãos em sua pele ele a faria gritar alto a qualquer momento. Sua mão direita era tão talentosa. Cobrindo sua boca, não tinha chance de ser tão eficiente. Imaginando que a presença dos seguranças seria como uma mordaça eficiente, ele soltou sua boca e mergulhou entre suas pernas como se tivesse lido sua mente. Ela as afastou e suspirou quando ele alcançou o ponto certo.

—Detesto meia-calça. —Harry sussurrou frustrado, parando para procurar algo em seu bolso.

Ela viu uma faca e engoliu em seco.

— O que você...?

Ele abriu com a faca uma fenda na meia-calça.

Talvez o ar estivesse frio, mas ela não estava. Nunca se sentiu assim antes. Febril de desejo. Desa vergonhada. Libertina. No fundo, ela sabia que essa excitação se devia em parte ao fato de os seguranças estarem a poucos metros e o jogo dela e Harry ser muito perigoso.

Ela mordeu os lábios para evitar que gritasse alto quando seus dedos a penetraram.

— Agora sim, isso eu gosto. —Ele cochichou, des lizando o dedo por baixo da calcinha de seda que ela colocara de manhã como uma brincadeira. Ela ficou molhada enquanto os dedos dele deslizaram dentro dela, procurando e encontrando seu ponto latejante.

Ele a frustrou colocando a mão novamente em sua boca. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de imaginar por quê, ele enfiou dois dedos firmes e profundos dentro dela. Uma vez. Mais uma. E outra...

Ela agarrou os músculos rijos de suas coxas, tentando se apoiar no corpo. Mas não havia apoio possível. Ele não deixava, forçando-a ao clímax e levando-a ao ponto culminante. O clímax explodiu dentro dela, urgente e impetuoso, enquanto a mão continha seus gritos.

Mas não era suficiente. Nem perto disso. Tudo o que ele fez foi abrir seu apetite, lembrando-a da profundidade de seu desejo ardente.

Da maneira mais silenciosa possível, considerando a ânsia que sentia, ela se virou e abriu as pernas dele, sentindo o frio do chão em seus joelhos, con trastando com o calor do restante de seu corpo.

Suas mãos trémulas procuraram e encontraram o zíper _do jeans. _Desceu-o vagarosa e silenciosamente. Os olhos, pequenos e brilhantes, hipnotizavam-na enquanto ela o libertava, quente e duro, em sua mão. Ela o acariciou, adorando senti-lo.

Seu corpo doía, desejando-o dentro dela.

— Será que você...

— Dentro do meu bolso.

Ela surprendeu-se, e ele continuou:

— Planejava ir até sua casa mais tarde.

Orgulhosa, esperou até que ele colocasse o preservativo e, levantando seu quadril, guiou-o até o espaço da sua meia-calça, puxando a calcinha para o lado, colocou-o na entrada latejante de seu corpo.

0 rosto dele estava rígido com a tensão suprimida, o maxilar apertado, olhos semicerrados. Cobriu sua boca com a dela. Começou a se mover lentamente, sentindo o estiramento delicioso, colocando-o mais profundamente dentro dela.

Estabeleceu o ritmo, manteve-o lento, para evitar barulhos, mas também para perceber a necessidade crescer nos olhos esmeraldas dele conforme ele a penetrava. O suor começou a cobrir sua testa. Suas narinas se dilataram e sua respiração se alterou.

Sua respiração também era profunda; a necessida de, potente. Lutando para buscar ar, sentiu cheiro de café, poeira, cimento. Com seu corpo contra o dele, sentiu a união dos dois se aprofundar até que não po dia mais segurar.

Seus olhares se fixaram, dizendo tudo o que não podiam dizer com as bocas cobertas. Incapaz de manter seu ritmo lento, começou a mover os quadris mais rapidamente, levando-os ao descontrole. Conforme seu corpo tinha espasmos sobre ele, com ondas de prazer, a mão evitava os gritos. Manteve o olhar nele, observando seus olhos se arregalarem e escurecerem até o momento em que ele também chegou ao clímax. Ela sentiu o ímpeto glorioso de sua paixão.

Inclinou-se para frente, surpresa como a respiração ofegante deles não chamou a atenção dos seguranças. Mas depois de escutar por um momento tenso, ouviu um grito de vitória:

— Ganhei!

— Puxa, você está com sorte essa noite. —Disse o amigo do rato, bem-humorado.

— Ele está errado. —Harry murmurou. — Eu é que estou com sorte esta noite.

Ela queria tocá-lo e acariciá-lo, aninhar-se sob o cobertor e trocar juras de amor. Nas circunstâncias, se contentou em beijá-lo, lenta e profundamente.

Harry correspondeu, mas ela percebeu que seu coração não estava ali.

— O que houve? —Ela perguntou.

— Não quero ser pego sem calças pelos seguranças. —Ele murmurou, tirando-a do colo.

— Ah. Certo.

Colocaram a roupa no lugar, embora fizesse frio onde suas meias foram rasgadas. Deu a mão a Harry quando se sentaram para esperar. Ouviram os sons de mais uma rodada de pôquer e ela tentou não pensar mais no rato. Harry conferia a hora, encostado nos caixotes.

Como a diversão acabara, sentiram-se entediados. Não encontraram as drogas. O chão estava frio e duro; ela estava cansada, queria ir para casa.

Parecia que ele lia seus pensamentos, porque colocou seu braço em torno dela, beijando seu cabelo.

Sentiu uma onda de ternura por aquele homem forte, que tornava sua vida tão excitante. Aninhou-se contra ele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. Era estranho estar escondida em um depósito com dois seguranças, pelo menos um rato e possivelmente um carregamento ilegal de cocaína. Pensou na felicidade que foi Harry ter chegado. Pensou no que acabaram de fazer e como ela queria fazer novamente, em casa, em sua cama. E adormeceu. Acordou assustada. Alguém a sacudia.

— Hora de partir. —Disse Harry.

Ela piscou e se esticou à medida que tentava pegar suas coisas.

— Não acredito que dormi!

— Ainda bem que você não ronca.

O carteado terminara; ela não ouvia os guardas.

— Eles foram embora? —Perguntou, sonolenta.

— Estão fazendo outra ronda. Venha.

Pegou a mão dela e passaram pelos caixotes, pontos de carregamento, até o canto do depósito, onde havia uma porta na parede. Harry manteve suas costas entre ela e o painel de segurança de forma que ela não visse o que ele fazia, mas logo ele abriu a porta, e não houve som de alarme, nem luzes acesas. Ela se lembrou da facilidade com que ele passou pelo alarme da casa dela na noite anterior e não ficou surpresa.

Tardiamente descobriu que não havia pensado em uma rota de fuga. Se Harry não aparecesse, ela teria de passar a noite inteira na Oceanic.

Tremeu só em pensar.

— Puxa, estou feliz que acabou. Caminhando na noite fria, Gina realmente pensou que tudo havia _**terminado**__. _Até que viu a cerca.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Pois é mais um capítulo postado, como prometido não estou demorando a posta-los! Eles REALMENTE estão gostando dessa parceria, senhor isso é lugar para... bem... foi... UAU!**

**Obrigados a todos que comentam, que colocam nos alertas ou nos favoritos, add no twitter, face e msn, enfim é muito bom saber que vcs estão acompanhando e gostando dessa adaptação.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Gabi G. W. Potter:** Que bom que esta gostando, como solicitado aqui vai mais um capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**1696:** Eu também adorei a atitude da Gina em prende-lo, brilhante idéia! Sobre o Draco ter algo com ela...bom ... iso vc vai ter que ler para saber, mas aqui vai uma dica: Se vc tivesse um agente desse vc largaria? Agora, como vc pediu aqui vai mais um capítulo, continuem pedindo que será postado mais rápido. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Mila Pink:** Foi uma loucura a fantasia, mas sem dúvida este capítulo não deixou de ser ainda mais doido, eles estão BEM animadinhos como vc pode perceber. Adorei a inciativa da Gina em prende-lo no capítulo anterior! *.* Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Dessa Potter:** Lá vêm começar a ser dramatica aqui no tb, tinha que ser coisa de economista kkkk Vc é a Leitora chata, número 1 eu não posso garantir! Mas fazer o que neh, após quase 7 anos de amizade tenho que aprender a te aturar =D Sobre a Será que é difícil entender que te amo? estou pensando seriamente em não te mandar mais os capítulos toda vez que acabo um deles... acho que é um bom castigo... O q acha?

**Joana Patricia:** Realmente esses dois juntos são demais, falta sair faíscas com toda a tensão sexual entre eles. Harry é um fofo preocupado com ela, apesar de ser meio grosseiro ao demonstrar, o que poso dizer é que nos próximos capítulos terá a chance de conhecer um novo significado das palavras NECESSIDADE e ADRENALINA. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Isinha Weasley Potter:** Lendo chegou até aumentar a temperatura? Então aguarde os próximos capítulos! Espero que tenha gostado desse novo momento hot deles. O próximo também não deixa por menos. Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Próximo capítulo não tem data, vai depender apenas de vcs. **

**Qualquer demora por minha parte, peço compreensão de vcs leitores, amanhã minha rainha (mamys-lih) irá fazer um cirurgia, e como qualquer cirurgia não é algo simples, portanto estarei atribulada com diversas coisas. Todavia pretendo aproveitar as horas no trabalho (como estou fazendo hoje) para responder os comentários e postar, mas prefiro deixa-los avisados caso não seja possível.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPITULO SETE**

— Harry! Tenho medo de altura! —Ela admitiu.

A área de recepção era completamente cercada, o portão trancado com cadeado. Mas ele a levou para um canto escuro longe do portão. Conforme se aproximaram, a cerca pareceu cada vez maior.

— Depois de você. —Ele disse.

— Eu não vou subir. Já disse: tenho medo de altura.

— De que outra forma você planeja sair daqui?

— Eu, bem...

— Suba.

— Estou de saia, meu Deus. E as meias...

— Elas já estão rasgadas. Vá.

— A cerca não é elétrica, é?

— Não. Suba! — As mãos pegaram seus quadris e a levantaram, não exatamente de maneira gentil, e a tiraram do chão.

— Não olhe para baixo. Continue subindo. Você está se saindo muito bem.

Harry estava olhando para sua saia.

— O que está fazendo? —Ela ficou furiosa.

— Aproveitando a vista.

— E continuará, pois estou presa.

Havia arame farpado e ela não tinha como passar por ele. Harry lhe deu o casaco de couro preto e disse:

— Ponha o casaco sobre o arame farpado. Tente não rasgá-lo. — Ela o fez

— E agora?

—Suba, passe uma perna, encontre um apoio para o pé e passe a outra perna. E não olhe para baixo.

Com os olhos nele, ela conseguiu chegar ao topo. Daí ela meio desceu e deslizou até o chão o mais rápido possível. Uma sombra escura apareceu ao seu lado.

— Você está indo bem. Aguente firme. —Disse ele e colocou seu casaco sobre os ombros dela.

— Vamos para casa.

— Nunca mais faça algo tão estúpido novamente! — Harry vociferou. — Você poderia ter acabado com toda a operação. Poderia ter sido assassinada.

— Você também.

Harry não conseguiria atrapalhar o seu humor.

Ela bebeu o chá quente misturado com rum enquanto Harry andava de um lado para outro. Eram três horas da manhã, mas dormir estava fora de questão.

— Qual é a utilidade de meu trabalho lá se o máximo que você me deixa fazer é conferir faturas?

— Você deve estudar os livros, descobrir discrepâncias nas contas. Você...

— Os livros estão limpos! Deve haver algo em ou tro lugar. Se achassemos as drogas, poderíamos...

— _**Nós **_não procuramos drogas... _**Eu **_procuro as drogas. _**Você **_fica no escritório e se mantém de fora.

Olhando-o atentamente, ela disse:

— Eu pensei que o FBI trabalhava em equipe.

— Do que você está falando?

— De você. Você disse: _**eu **_procuro as drogas. Na televisão, os agentes sempre trabalham em equipes.

— Não acredite em tudo que vê na TV.

— Então você trabalha sozinho?

— Isso é confidencial.

— Talvez eu deva telefonar para o FBI e pedir para falar com sua chefe. Ela pode me dizer.

—Ele. — Respondeu Harry e levantou a cabeça. —Nem pense em telefonar.

— Por que não?

— Porque não é da sua conta.

— Sou uma cidadã! Claro que é da minha conta.

— Pare com isso, Gina.

— Sem chance.

Houve um silêncio longo.

— Vai telefonar às três horas da manhã?

— Vou deixar um recado. — Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha para pegar a sua agenda de telefones. — Deixe-me ver, Fansworth, Finkleman... oops.

— Estou de férias.

— O quê?

— Um tipo de férias.

— _**Férias **_querem dizer jogar golfe, pescar, mergulhar. Descansar em uma rede escrevendo suas memórias. _**Férias **_não querem dizer trabalhar em um caso. Não acredito em você.

— Está bem, não são férias exatamente. Estou de licença por causa de estresse.

— _**Licença por causa de estresse**__? _— Oh, meu Deus! Primeiro Dino, o homem sem graça que não tinha nenhum impulso sexual; agora Harry, que tinha um super impulso sexual, mas era um um lunático!

— Acho que devo lhe explicar. —Disse ele.

— Tudo bem.

— Um de nossos agentes foi...

— Morto?

— Ele entrou na tripulação de um barco de pesca que suspeitavamos que estava contrabandeando cocaína. Neville e eu trabalhamos juntos em Quântico.

— O que aconteceu?

— Encontraram-no emaranhado em uma rede de pesca, afogado. Parecia um acidente.

—Você não acha que foi um acidente.

— Ele não era tão estúpido. Ele foi assassinado.

— O que a Oceanic tem a ver com o seu amigo?

— Talvez nada. —Ele encolheu os ombros. — Aci dentes acontecem, mesmo para pessoas no meu tipo de trabalho. Mas quando revistei seu apartamento, percebi que não era acidente.

— O lugar foi revistado?

— Não. Estava intacto.

— Intacto?

— Intacto demais. Neville era um relaxado. Mas seu apartamento estava incrivelmente arrumado.

— Talvez ele tivesse uma namorada arrumada.

— Eu investiguei tudo. Ele era solteiro. Não tinha namoradas e nenhuma faxineira.

— Ainda não percebo como...

— Investiguei suas coisas mais uma vez. Foi quando encontrei o cartão da Oceanic.

Essa operação clandestina estava sendo realizada por causa de um único cartão de visitas?

— Tenho uma carteira cheia de cartões da Oceanic. O que isso quer dizer?

— Você trabalha lá. Mas por que Neville teria um? Encontrei-o no forro de seu saco de viagem. E o saco também estava limpo e arrumado. Meias enroladas, tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Estou lhe dizendo: alguém arrumou as coisas dele. Mas deixaram o cartão porque não queriam levantar suspeitas.

— Tinha algo escrito no cartão?

— Ele era profissional e não carregaria nada que não pudesse ser explicado se fosse pego. Haveria um milhão de razões para explicar a presença do cartão em sua bolsa. A maioria inocente.

— Mas você não acha que são inocentes?

— Não sei. — Ela percebeu o quanto ele odiava não saber. — Este cartão de visitas é a única pista que temos. Oficialmente, a morte de Neville está sendo tra tada como acidente. Tínhamos algumas pistas, mas todas foram descartadas. Meu chefe concorda com você que um cartão de visitas não é razão suficiente para uma investigação dentro da Oceanic.

— E não oficialmente?

— Minha licença pode acabar a qualquer momento. Se eu descobrir alguma evidência, a Oceanic não saberá o que os atingiu.

— É aqui que eu entro. — Ela sentiu que ele _**era **_um agente e havia a possibilidade que _**ela **_fosse a chave para desvendar toda a conspiração das drogas. Um homem já havia sido assassinado. Isso não era um jogo. Era um trabalho muito perigoso...

— Olhe, acho que devemos falar sobre isso...

— Não me demita, Harry. Sou a única equipe que você tem, e estou do seu lado.

Ele passou a mão em seu rosto e a dor que tentava esconder quase quebrou o coração dela.

— Fui eu que chamei Neville para esse trabalho. Causei a morte dele. Não quero que a mesma coisa aconteça com você.

— Claro que você não causou a morte dele. Ele fez as suas próprias escolhas, como eu fiz. E não bisbilhotarei mais, prometo.

Ele se afastou.

— Já é tarde. Vá dormir. Eu a verei amanhã.

— Lamento pelo seu amigo. —Ela disse suave mente, aproximando-se dele. Abraçou-o.

Ele permaneceu rígido em seus braços.

— Tenho de ir.

— Não tem.

Ele precisava dela e ela, dele. Isso lhe deu a coragem de se esticar na ponta dos pés e colocar seus lábios sobre os dele. Parecia beijar uma estátua de pedra.

— Fique comigo esta noite.

— Não!

— Sim! —Ela disse suave e passou a língua em seu lábio inferior. Ele tremeu. A pedra começou a ruir.

— Pare! Não posso ser a fantasia de uma revista para você hoje!

— Não, você não vai.

Havia algo poderoso crepitando entre eles: raiva, tesão, culpa, necessidade.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela como portas de uma prisão, envolvendo-a na paixão furiosa que o consumia.

Se ela quisesse desistir, era melhor ser logo.

Em vez de afastá-lo, ela parecia acompanhar seu ritmo, segurando-se nele e esfregando-se intimamente em sua ereção.

— Preciso de você. —Admitiu ele, com um gemido.

— Sim...

Ele não se importou em falar mais nada, pegou-a e carregou-a para o quarto onde a jogou na cama e foi desafivelar seu cinto. Mais uma vez lhe avisou.

— Não poderei ser um cavalheiro esta noite.

— Eu sei. — As emoções que o dominavam eram explosivas e ele precisava mergulhar no seu calor.

Observou-a, uma raposa inocente, conforme seus dedos trémulos tentavam abrir os botões de sua blusa.

— Esqueça. Tire a calcinha.

Pensou que ela recusaria, mandaria ele para o inferno.

Em vez disso, ela choramingou. Seus olhos se fixaram nos dele conforme levantou a saia, arrastou a meia rasgada e afastou a calcinha em um movimento _**sexy**__, _muito provocante.

Suas calças voaram pelo quarto e ele se jogou so bre ela.

— Você me deixa louco. —Murmurou, pegando seus joelhos e levantando-os contra o peito dela, de forma que sua saia ficou entre seus quadris e cintura.

Penetrou-a e não pensou em mais nada.

Só pôde sentir.

Foi como mergulhar no mel, quente e apertado. Penetrou-a brutalmente como se exorcizasse seus demonios ali onde pereceriam em sua doçura.

Beijou-a profundamente, um beijo devastador que o deixou querendo mais. Não conseguia chegar tão perto, penetrar o suficiente...

Sob ele, seu corpo estava enlouquecendo, mexendo-se contra ele para que a penetrasse ainda mais profundamente, ficando mais quente e molhada.

Ofereceu tudo que tinha. Deu-lhe conforto com seu corpo, beijou suas dores cada vez que suas bocas se encontravam, afagando-o, tocando-o em todos os lugares conforme caminhavam em direção ao clímax.

Ela gritou, seu corpo arqueando-se, sua cabeça se jogando no travesseiro e ele continuou, penetrando na corrente negra que o sugava em suas profundezas.

Algo incrível aconteceu. Quando chegou ao clímax, fitou seu peito ainda vestido porque estava com muita pressa para tirar a roupa e sentiu a raiva se dissipar. Gentilmente, beijou seus lábios em gratidão e a ternura o dominou. Ela parecia tão frágil, mas não era. Era forte, determinada e incrivelmente generosa.

Queria dizer muito obrigado ao se deitar ao seu lado, úmido e respirando desordenadamente. Queria lhe dizer...mas antes de terminar o pensamento ou formar palavras já tinha adormecido.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Boa tarde povo, não sei se algum dos leitores é da cidade de São Paulo, se por acaso alguém for amanhã é feriado para nós. Portanto não poderia deixar que vcs passem o feriado sem capítulo, como tive uma folguinha aqui no serviço e este capítulo estava salvo, decidi adiantar para vcs.**

**Não sei se será possível postar algo antes de domingo, se é que esta data eu irei conseguir cumprir, mas de qualquer forma peço a compreensão de vcs.**

**E de coração quero agradecer a todos que desejaram votos de melhoras para minha mãe, obrigado pelo carinho MSM.**

_**Lily**_

**Resposta aos Comentários.**

**1696: **Realmente se ele existisse estariamos disputando com todas as mulheres, desde adolescentes a aposentadas. Aqui vai mais um capítulo, que eu jah tinha deixado salvo aqui no FF, aviso que o próximo irá demorar mais do que o costume, devido ao fato de ainda não ter terminado e não ter tempo.

**Gabi G. W. Potter:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que este não tenha te decepcionado, apesar que o próximo é de tirar o folego também. Obrigado pelos votos de melhora para minha mãe, tenho certeza que ela irá se recuperar logo, possibilitando que eu venha a postar mais fics para vcs.

**Isinha Weasley Potter:** Realmente a Gina é doida, digamos que ser informante é pouco para a ruiva, bem tipico dela msm. Obrigado pelos votos de melhoras para minha mãe, tenho certeza que ela i´ra se recuperar logo, grata pela consideração e carinho de vcs.

**Joana Patricia:** Na verdade a autora desse livros NOS mata, tive a mesma reação quando li pela primeira vez. Céus, quis até visitar uns gaupões para ver se encontrava um moreno desse, ainda não achei um, então, por enquanto ficara como algo futuro. Neste capítulo vc conheceu a NECESSIDADE, no próximo é a Adrenalin, por sinal adoro esse capítulo! *.* . Obrigado pelos votos de melhoras para minha mãe, tenho certeza que ela i´ra se recuperar logo, grata pela consideração e carinho de vcs.


	9. Capitulo VIII

**CAP****ÍTULO OITO**

Harry acordou de repente, um som alto e desconhecido despertando-o de um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Piscou e balançou a cabeça, confuso. Ouviu um gemido e um braço passando por cima de seu corpo, a mão tentando apertar o botão do despertador.

Sentiu pena dela, apertou o botão e sorriu, observando-a se encolher novamente nas cobertas.

Respirou fundo. Sentia-se melhor do que há muito tempo e sabia que deveria ser grato a Gina por isso. Não queria falar sobre Neville e a culpa que carregava. A melhor terapia para superar a perda seria pegar os desgraçados que mataram seu amigo.

Desejava poder deixá-la dormir mais, ela só dormiu por três horas no máximo, mas não deveria chamar atenção se quisesse voltar à Oceanic.

Não encontraram nada na noite passada. Tinha de reconhecer a derrota.

Um murmúrio chamou sua atenção para a mulher quente e nua ao seu lado. Beijou-a e a acordou.

— Desculpe, querida, mas você não acordou com o despertador.

Seus olhos se abriram sonolentos.

— Bom dia... — Respondeu ela, sorrindo. Beijou-a enquanto seu corpo sugeria muitas grandes ideias para começar o dia da maneira certa.

— Nunca me canso de você. — Murmurou.

— Bom — Disse ela, se esfregando contra ele. Tirou as mãos dele de seus seios e pulou da cama.

— Pare com isso. Vou me atrasar.

Correu para o chuveiro, voltou nua e molhada e ele a desejou novamente. Sexo era a última coisa em sua mente à medida que ela corria para se arrumar.

— Onde estão minhas meias? — Pegou um par de meias pretas no chão e olhou para ele.

— O que foi?

Ela apontou para o local onde ficava a calcinha. Seus olhos se encontraram e o ar crepitou. Se ele continuasse lá olhando para ela enquanto pensavam sobre a noite passada, ou ele ficaria muito excitado ou faria com que ela se atrasasse para o trabalho.

— Vou fazer café. — Ele disse e escapou antes que deixasse os dois em apuros.

— Hmmmm — Ela disse sonhadora, bebericando o café. — Você está convidado a fazer sempre meu café.

— Aceito o convite se puder negociar outra noite como a de ontem.

— Negócio fechado. — Ela abriu seus olhos e colocou duas fatias de pão na torradeira.

— O que você vai fazer hoje?

Antes que ele respondesse, seu celular tocou.

— Potter falando..

— Harry, é Adam.

O bom humor de Harry se evaporou. Se o agente Adam estava ligando, não era para lhe desejar um bom-dia.

— Algum progresso na investigação da Oceanic?

Harry teria de mentir para o homem que respeitava.

— Encontrei algo sim. — Pegou os pedaços dos pauzinhos no bolso. — Enviarei uma amostra hoje para a análise. — Isso lhe daria alguns dias extras.

— Oque é...

— Olhe, não posso lhe dizer agora.

— Há alguém aí?

— Sim.

— É melhor que ela seja bem bonita.

— Ah, ela é muito bonita. — Harry piscou para Gina.

— Preciso de você de volta ao trabalho, Harry. Já lhe dei muito tempo. Você tem só mais uma semana.

— Tudo bem.

Bem, teria de fazer esses sete dias renderem.

— Um pauzinho quebrado é a nova descoberta? — Gina voltara a pensar que ele era maluco. Com razão.

— Você ficará surpresa com o quanto os laboratórios criminais conseguirão obter com isso. O tipo de árvore, onde os pauzinhos foram feitos... Droga! Gostaria de ter encontrado algo.

— Ainda tem uma semana. Deve haver algo que você possa tentar. Fatos antigos a serem reexami nados.

— Harrison é a chave. Sei disso. Não posso acre ditar que ele tenha deixado o país tão rápido.

— Será que ele não voltará de férias?

— Se o passaporte dele for usado em qualquer lugar, saberemos imediatamente. A Interpol e a polícia de Hong Kong o estão vigiando. Mas ele desapareceu.

— E a casa dele?

— Fui lá assim que ele deixou a cidade. Parecia que voltaria. Havia leite fresco na geladeira, os objetos pessoais, o telefone ligado.

— Ele é inquilino ou proprietário?

— Aluga um apartamento no centro da cidade. Olhe, aprecio sua ajuda mas...

— Hoje é o segundo dia do mês. — Ela disse.

— Eu lhe disse que saberíamos se ele viesse.

— E o aluguel? Venceu ontem. Será que ele enviou dinheiro para pagar o proprietário?

— Você não é só bonita, é brilhante.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Você acha realmente que sou bonita?

— Maravilhosa. Agora se arrume ou se atrasará para o trabalho.

— Vou com vocêl. — Ela disse, passando pasta de amendoim nas torradas.

— Muito perigoso. — Ele respondeu. Ela passou para ele uma torrada.

— Quem vai com você?

— Ninguém.

— E se Harrison estiver lá?

— Vou lhe interrogar. Só isso.

— Talvez ele...

— Não vai. Agora arrume-se logo.

Olhou para ele com uma expressão que prometia, revanche, pegou casaco e bolsa e dirigiu-se até a porta.

— Olhe! — Ele a parou na porta. —Sobre a noite passada...

Ela esperava que ele lhe dissesse para se manter longe de problemas. Mas não era isso. Estava se lembrando de como ela o abraçou, como o segurou e o amou quando seu humor estava negro de dor e pesar.

Queria beijá-la, mas ela mastigava a torrada, então levantou-lhe a mão e beijou.

— Obrigado.

Voltou para casa só a tempo de uma ducha rápida e de mudar de roupa e foi para o prédio de Harrison. No caminho, ligou para o escritório do carro.

— O quê? — Exclamou Gui.

— Ainda fazendo cursos de relações públicas?

— Potter! Espero que esteja telefonando para me dizer que voltará com esse traseiro para cá.

— Logo, Gui. Preciso de você para confirmar que Harrison, o antigo contador da Oceanic, não voltou aos Estados Unidos.

— Tenho uma conspiração terrorista para investi gar, dois roubos a bancos e uma série de roubos no Texas, um traficante de drogas assassinado e uma úlcera. E você quer que eu investigue um funcionário que saiu de férias?

Harry ouviu o barulho de papéis; a cadeira de Gui rangia enquanto mexia no arquivo.

— Parece que todo mundo saiu de férias. — Murmurou. — Espere um pouco. Hum... Nenhum sinal de Harrison. Se voltou aos Estados Unidos, usou um novo passaporte.

— Obrigado, amigo.

— Nada. Olhe, apareça para jantar essa semana. Fleur tem uma amiga e quer lhe apresentar.

— Quem é dessa vez?

— Uma médium.

— Daquelas que falam com os mortos?

— Sim. — Gui riu.

— Fleur não tem amigas normais?

— Nenhuma que ela queira lhe apresentar.

Bateu os dedos na direção do carro enquanto esperava o sinal ficar verde.

— Diga a Fleur que agradeço, mas já estou saindo com uma pessoa.

— É mesmo? Ela é boa de cama?

— Ah sim. Ela é ótima.

—Traga-a para jantar. Adoraremos conhecê-la.

— Vou perguntar a ela. — Ele não sabia o que Gui pensaria sobre essa nova mulher em sua vida, mas pressentia que Fleur e Gina se dariam às mil maravi lhas.

O celular de Harry tocou. Pensando que era Gui ligando novamente, ele colocou o fone no ouvido e falou na direção do microfone mais uma vez.

— Potter falando.

— Essa não é a forma de me cumprimentar. — Só ouvir o tom provocador de Gina o fez dar uma derrapada na direção.

— Cuidado, não saia da pista.

— Onde você está? — Mas ele ja sabia. Trincou os dentes e olhou em seu espelho retrovisor. Não foi difícil vê-la. Estava atrás dele, seguindo-o em seu carro, acenando alegremente.

— Por que você não está no trabalho?

— Mas estou. Não posso deixá-lo ir sozinho ao apartamento de um homem suspeito.

— Então você é o meu suporte.

— Isso. — Algo lhe dizia para não provocá-la.

— Disse a Tonks que tinha hora no dentista.

Podia reclamar, falar, ordenar que ela voltasse. Sabia que não adiantaria nada.

— Posso desaparecer em menos de cinco minutos. — Ele teve vontade de acelerar. Ela podia pensar que o estava protegendo, seguindo-o, mas o fato é que perderia a concentração se ela estivesse por perto.

— Você não seria um desmancha prazeres. - Não, infelizmente para ele, não seria. Devia muito a ela. Algo mudou entre eles na noite passada e ele achava que não poderia tratá-la da mesma maneira.

— O que você fará como minha ajudante?

A risada dela foi direto aos seus testículos, inspirando-o em todo o tipo de ideias lascivas.

— O que farei? Parece que estou aqui como sua parceira, para ajudá-lo no que for necessário.

— E o que recebo em troca, parceira?

Inclinou o espelho retrovisor para observá-la enquanto ela se ajeitou no banco e lançou um olhar provocante que o atingiu em cheio.

— Quero outra noite como a de ontem.

Ele não estava surpreso por ela usar o celular como um brinquedo sexual...

— Ótimo! Serviço noturno de garanhão?

— Bem, há também o trabalho diurno... — Seu suspiro sensual o fez rir.

O tráfego. Ele se encostou no banco para jogar seu jogo mais alguns minutos.

— E durante o dia?

— Tenho desejos... necessidades. Não são sempre governadas pelo relógio...

Ele se mexeu no banco, lutando para controlar a respiração.

— Senhorita Weasley. Você está tentando fazer sexo por telefone com um agente federal?

— Não tenho certeza... Nunca pensei sobre isso. - Seus lábios tremeram. — Sim.

- Não se deve fazer isso no horário de trabalho.

— Se eu ignorar o fato de que está de licença por estresse, você nunca tem um intervalo para o café?

— Suponho que posso relaxar por alguns minutos. — Admitiu, adorando a brincadeira.

— Agora, vamos ver...

Houve uma pausa durante a qual ele imaginou todo o tipo de cenas depravadas que ela poderia inventar enquanto ouvia o silêncio.

— Você está aí? — Ele perguntou finalmente.

— Sim. — Ela parecia hesitante. — É que eu nunca fiz sexo por telefone antes. Não sei como começar.

Droga, lá vinha ela. Um minuto era uma raposa _**sexy**__, _no outro totalmente inocente!

— Bem, você está fazendo algo certo.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Se estivesse comigo entenderia.

— Você quer dizer que está, um...?

— Estou aqui com um grande pedaço de pau com o seu nome escrito, se é isso o que você quer saber.

Ela suspirou como se ele tivesse sussurrado palavras amorosas em seus ouvidos. Inocente, hein? Ela queria palavras sujas e ele lhe daria.

— Sabe o que vou fazer com esse pedaço de pau?

— Não.

— Vou lhe dizer exatamente o que farei. — Ele criou cenas que não tinha certeza que um homem pudesse concretizar sem membros biônicos.

— Pare com isso! — Gina riu, mas havia excitação. — Você não pode fazer isso em uma asa-delta.

— Poderia morrer com um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu também. — Ela sussurrou.

O trânsito começou a andar. Ela o seguiu até parar em um estacionamento.

— Aqui é um shopping.

— É? Você me deixou tão perturbado que nem me lembrei onde estava indo. — Ele sorriu. — Entre aqui. Não há razão para dois carros.

Ele abriu a porta e ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Então aonde...

Não terminou a frase. Ele a abraçou e a beijou afoito. Ele esqueceu de tudo. Mas o barulho de uma buzina o trouxe à realidade.

— O que foi isso? — Ela perguntou atordoada.

— Apenas disfarçando. — Ele falou.

— Disfarçando?

— Você disse que ia ao dentista. Agora pode dizer verdadeiramente que teve sua boca examinada.

— Tenho alguma cárie?

— Sim. Aliás, há uma em particular que eu gostaria de obturar mais tarde. — Talvez use minha broca.

— Não tenho tempo de brincar de dentista.

— Tive a impressão que esta cárie precisa de atenção urgente. — Ele disse com seu dedo se arrastando pela coxa dela, enquanto voltava ao trânsito.

Ela retirou sua mão e cruzou as pernas. O que só tornou a visão melhor.

— Melhor você desligar a _**broca **_por um tempo.

—Quem é o estraga-prazeres?

— Então, para _**aonde**_ vamos?

— Para o condomínio Buena Vista Garden. São uns prédios populares, onde fica a casa do Sr. Harrison.

— Você acha que ele estará lá?

— Já investiguei essa manhã. Ele não entrou nos Estados Unidos com seu próprio passaporte.

— Eu sei, mas seu aluguel está vencido. Talvez ele tenha retornado com outro nome.

Quando pararam no estacionamento do Buena Vista Garden, ela passou batom nos lábios. Ele fez o possível para parecer entediado.

— Bem.. Isso será uma perda de tempo. Você espera aqui que tentarei ser rápido e a levarei de volta para o escritório.

— Nem pense nisso! — disse, saindo do carro.

— Tudo bem. Pode vir. Mas eu falo. Entendeu?

— Hum-hum. Sou só a sua parceira.

— Isso, mocinha.

Assegurando-se que seu distintivo estava em seu cinto e visível, o compartimento de arma junto ao distintivo, apertou o interfone e se identificou.

O síndico apareceu prontamente.

— Desculpe por incomodá-lo senhor. — Harry dis se. — Estive aqui antes procurando pelo Sr. Harrison do apartamento 408.

— Sim, me lembro. O senhor quer o endereço de correspondência dele?

— Endereço de correspondência?

— Sim, ele se mudou.

— Se bem me lembro, o senhor prometeu me tele fonar se visse ou ouvisse sobre o Sr. Harrison.

— Não o vi. Ele mandou dois amigos com uma carta de instruções assinada por ele.

— O senhor ainda tem a carta?

— Claro. Entre.

Harry deixou Gina entrar na sua frente.

— Você também é do FBI?

— Minha parceira, Smith — disse ele, antes que ela pudesse dizer seu nome verdadeiro.

— Como vai? — Ela estendeu-lhe a mão. — Sou _a __**Senhorita **_Smith. — Olhou para Harry para deixar que ele soubesse que ela não apreciava muito a imaginação dele.

Ele voltou-se para o administrador.

— Eles lhe deram algo mais?

— Não. A carta parecia correta, eu averiguei sua assinatura e comparei com a do aluguel. Pagaram em dinheiro. Documentei a transação e posso lhe mostrar o recibo de depósito.

— Certo. Podemos dar uma olhada no apartamento?

— Está ocupado. Eu o aluguei para um casal. — E assim sumiram as provas que pudessem ter deixado para trás! O elevador rangeu.

— Ele deixou um endereço para correspondência?

— O mesmo em Hong Kong que estava na carta. Uma senhora idosa com uma carteira cinza saiu do elevador e olhou para Harry e Gina curiosa enquanto andava e cumprimentava o síndico.

— Vou precisar da carta. O senhor pode tirar uma cópia e devolveremos a original depois.

— Claro.

O nervosismo do administrador já havia desaparecido e agora ele parecia estar gostando de seu envolvimento com uma investigação do FBI.

Na sala da administração, o síndico procurou em um arquivo de metal e começou a virar as folhas.

— Devia estar aqui. Talvez minha mulher tenha tirado do lugar. Esperem, vou perguntar a ela.

Minutos depois uma mulher baixa e roliça apareceu com o síndico, nervoso.

—Não entendo — ela disse.

A sala pequena e abafada só tinha duas cadeiras e, de repente, estava lotada.

— Talvez possamos ir ao seu apartamento e nos sentarmos? — sugeriu _a __**Srta. Smith**__._

— Sim. Tudo bem. Farei chá. — Disse a esposa.

—O que está fazendo? — Ele perguntou furioso, enquanto desciam ao apartamento do casal idoso.

— Você os deixa nervosos. Se eles relaxarem, talvez possam se lembrar de alguma coisa.

_**Salvem-me dos amadores!**_

Os quatro estavam sentados em uma sala com móveis antigos tomando chá em xícaras de porcelana.

— Diga-nos tudo que a senhora se lembrar sobre os homens — começou Gina.

— Bem... Eles usavam ternos. Pareciam ser homens de negócios.

— E a altura deles? — Harry perguntou

A mulher encolheu os ombros.

— Alturas medianas. Ah, notei algo. Um deles tinha os dedos peludos.

_**Isso deve resolver o caso.**_

— Obrigada. O chá estava ótimo! — disse Gina.

— Não há de quê, querida. Devemos lhes telefonar quando os homens voltarem para pegar o carro do Sr. Harrison?

.

.

.

**N/A: Ola, como vão todos? A correria para mim esta grande, praticamente hospital e trabalho, mas hoje como parei em casa um pouco, nada mais do que merecido postar o capítulo para vcs, meus fiéis leitores.**

**Irei deixar adaptado o próximo capítulo, caso eu não tenha tempo amanhã de postar faço isso no trabalho na segunda-feira.**

**.**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Isinha Weasley Potter:** Harry realmente esta conhecendo um mundo novo, onde ele pode expor seus sentimentos, e Gina também esta aprendendo que com ele ela pode agir como ela quiser. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, no próximo terá um pouco de ação e lógico o momento HOT deles. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Joana Patricia:** Ola, Paixão Furiosa é um bom termo para descrever estes dois, ainda vai ter muito mais disso. Adora as peças vão enfim se encaixando, e a Contadora cada dia mais vai ajudar seu lindo agente a resolver esta missão. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**1696:** Não vou matar nenhum leitor, afinal preciso de vcs para comentarem e continuar me animando/motivando para continuar com meus projetos, como prometido assim que tive um tempo postei, e o p´roximo capítulo já tem data, no máximo até segunda o final da tarde posto. Obrigado pelo Comentário.

**Helena Maklfoy:** Que bom que esteja gostando dessa adaptação, espero poder contar com seus comentários até o final. Obrigado pelo Comentário.

**Gabi G. W. Potter:** Que bom que não esta decepcionada, próximo capítulo tem mais cenas do Harry e da Gina. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Obrigado a todos que leem, aqueles que adicionam nos favoritos/alertas, mas principalmente aqueles que comentam e me motivam a continuar.**


	10. Capitulo IX

**CAPITULO NOVE**

— Carro?

— Sim. — Disse o síndico.

— Eles não tinham autorização para pegar o carro nem as chaves, portanto não pudemos liberar o veículo do Sr. Harrison. Eles falaram que voltariam.

— Preciso ver o carro.

— Com certeza. Por aqui.

O idoso os levou até a garagem subterrânea.

— O carro do Sr. Harrison é aquele ali, o dourado.

Era um seda Lexus. Olhou novamente e com a porta do motorista parcialmente aberta viu um pé sorrateiro do lado de fora. Algum delinquente estava tentando ligar o carro de Harrison.

Ele não os ouviu. Harry pegou sua pistola, falou a Gina para se afastar e se moveu silenciosamente para frente.

— Ei! — Gritou o idoso idiota antes que Harry pudesse evitar. — Saia desse carro!

Dentro do carro um jovem de cabelo longo apareceu.

— FBI! Fique onde está! — Harry gritou quando viu a arma do jovem.

— Abaixe-se! — Ele gritou para o síndico e empurrou Gina na direção da escada.

— Harry, cuidado! — Gina berrou.

— Fique abaixada! — Respondeu ele.

Harry ouviu uma bala bater na pilastra acima dele, pulou e atirou enquanto o Lexus conseguia fugir.

Correu para fora da garagem, em seu carro. Gina veio correndo em seguida.

— Não! — Ele gritou, mas não podia discutir com a mulher mais teimosa da face da Terra.

— Ele virou para a direita. — Disse ela enquanto eles saíam do estacionamento de visitantes.

— Você é louca! — Harry lhe disse.

— Posso ajudar enquanto você dirige.

— Coloque o cinto de segurança e aguente firme.

— Agora ele virou à esquerda. Três ruas adiante.

— Chame a polícia. Diga que o FBI pede ajuda. Parece que ele está indo para a auto-estrada.

Enquanto ela procurava na carteira pelo celular, ele se concentrou na direção. Um caminhão começou a vir de uma rua secundária, mas o barulho alto da buzina de Harry o fez parar.

Depois de ela terminar a chamada, Gina parecia de sordenada. Ele deveria estar assustando-a demais.

— Fique firme! — Ele murmurou. Tinha de pegar aquele garoto.

Ele virou na mesma esquina que o Lexus havia virado momentos antes.

— Merda! — ele gritou.

— Pare, Harry! — Mas ele já estava freando. Os pneus chiaram quando ele parou. Em frente a eles, crianças de escola estavam atravessando a rua.

Ele ficou furioso. O Lexus dourado virou em uma ruela.

Harry sabia que a caçada havia terminado.

— Talvez a polícia consiga pegá-lo. — Gina disse ofegante, quando entravam na ruela vazia.

— Sim, mas ele não está mais indo para a estrada.

— Vou levá-la de volta ao seu carro. Você se saiu muito bem. — Disse ele.

No caminho de volta ao shopping, ele percebeu que a respiração dela ainda estava irregular.

— Está tudo bem, já acabou. — Ele a tranquilizou.

— Eu sei. — Ela respondeu.

Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um abraço e sentiu o calor de seu corpo. Era algo que ele estava começando a conhecer bem.

Ele deixou que a mão escorregasse por entre as pernas dela. Estava quente, molhada e pronta.

— Você não está assustada. Está excitada.

Quando ele a tocou, ela gemeu e se contorceu.

— Me desculpe. — Ela arfou. — Não consigo ficar de outro jeito.

— É a adrenalina. Age sobre as pessoas de diferentes formas. Você é viciada em perigo.

— Como você se sente com isso? — Ela sussurrou.

— Você quer saber agora?

— Sim.

Em resposta, ele pegou a mão esquerda dela e colocou em seu colo. Embora falando a verdade, não era a adrenalina, era a resposta dele à excitação dela. Tudo que ele pensava era em mergulhar naquele calor.

A mão dela segurou a ereção dele e ele ouviu sua respiração sibilar por entre os dentes.

— Tenho que ir para casa tomar uma ducha.

Ducha. Água morna caindo sobre sua pele nua, tocando os seus mamilos. Um sabonete nas mãos dele..

— Eu também.

— Uma pena gastar água. — A mão dela começou a se mover dentro de suas calças.

— Talvez possamos dividir a água. Trarei o sabonete. — Ele a tocou mais intimamente.

— Não é perigoso dirigir apenas com uma das mãos?

— Nem tanto quanto dirigir sem nenhum sangue na cabeça. Todo o sangue está concentrado aqui em baixo.

Gina se sentiu como uma criminosa cruzando o saguão da Oceanic.

Depois de toda a excitação da manhã, a sua tarefa sobre o fim do mês não conseguia concentrá-la. Tentou manter a mente em sua tarefa, mas só estar na Oceanic a fazia pensar na noite passada.

Imagens dela e de Harry fazendo amor no depósito a interrompiam até que as colunas de números em sua tela se ondularam e ela esqueceu o que estava fazendo. Tinha uma sensação horrorosa que talvez tivesse deixado para trás algum sinal da paixão entre os caixotes, um batom, alguma peça de roupa.

Finalmente, inventou uma desculpa para voltar lá, na hora em que os homens estivessem no almoço.

Conforme suspeitara, estavam todos comendo.

— Ei, Gina. Que suéter bacana.

— Obrigada. Super legal seu boné de beisebol. Adoro o logotipo de John Deere.

Todos riram e ela balançou uma fatura:

— Estou verificando uma coisa.

Ninguém se importou, especialmente porque estavam na hora do almoço. Andou por entre os caixotes e máquinas fingindo que estava examinando as etiquetas e comparando-as com a fatura em sua mão, até que chegou ao caixote em que ela e Harry haviam investigado na noite passada.

Por sorte, parecia intocado. Aproximou-se mais e olhou para onde eles fizeram amor.

Relaxou os ombros. Nada no chão além de uma folha de embrulho. Era a que Harry cortara para transportar os pauzinhos quebrados. Se alguém visse, poderia se perguntar como teria saído de uma caixa que nunca foi aberta.

Sentiu um calor no pescoço.

Havia uma lata de lixo no canto. Ninguém notaria. Ela se abaixou e pegou a folha.

— Gina! Eu reconheceria esses quadris exuberantes em qualquer lugar. — A voz de Draco Malfoy ecoou atrás dela.

Foi o pânico que a fez agir daquela maneira. Balançou os quadris de modo provocante enquanto colocava a folha sob uma caixa de madeira.

Virou-se e deu a Draco o sorriso mais deslumbrante que conseguiu. Ele retribuiu com seu sorriso de âncora de televisão.

— O que você está fazendo aí, minha querida? — Disse ele com olhar malicioso, mas cavalheiresco.

— Estava endireitando minhas meias. As pedrinhas do meu anel prenderam nela.

Draco olhou bem para as suas pernas.

— Sim, vejo o que você quer dizer. — Ele disse quando ela chegou perto dele.

— Permita-me. — E antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele estava sobre um joelho perante ela, passando as mãos nas pernas dela.

Ela conteve o impulso de chutá-lo. Ele se levantou.

— O que a traz aqui esta manhã?

Era uma oportunidade para extrair detalhes dele, ela não podia deixar nenhuma oportunidade passar. Ela sorriu para Draco.

— Queria verificar se tinha o número correto de caixotes para este recibo de recebimento, só isso.

Uma ruga leve se formou na testa de Draco.

— Os rapazes fazem isso, minha querida. Você não precisa contar caixotes.

Ela riu novamente. Meu Deus, começava a ficar, nervosa. Como os homens podiam aturar mulheres assim? Mas parecia funcionar com Draco. Seu sorriso havia voltado.

— Sei que **_não _**preciso, mas parecia haver algo errado no computador, acho que o erro foi meu. — Será que um risinho a mais ajudaria? Ela riu novamente.

Ele relaxou e encostou-se em um caixote.

— É maravilhoso ter alguém tão cuidadosa...

— Eu tento sempre. Sou muito interessada. Aliás, como você decidiu importar... pauzinhos da América do Sul?

Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços.

— Estratégia comercial. Os sul-americanos plantam árvores que crescem rapidamente por causa de seu clima e, já que a moeda deles está desvalorizada, temos conseguido um ótimo lucro. Vendemos pauzinhos para todos os Estados Unidos.

— Ah. — Ficou desapontada. Esperava que ele ficasse nervoso, mas sua explicação fez todo o sentido.

Tentou uma tática diferente.

—Seus navios devem dar a volta ao mundo. Acho isso tão emocionante. Sempre quis viajar! — Isso pelo menos era verdade. — Imagino que você tem algumas aventuras para contar.

— Nossos navios? Não temos navios próprios. Contratamos empresas de navegação para transportar nossa carga.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas tenho certeza que vi um navio listado nos bens da empresa.

— Você foi diligente. Você deve estar se referindo ao _**Pacific Princess**, _um barco de lazer que usamos para levar nossos clientes para pescar. Você o conhecerá no próximo verão quando organizarmos nossa viagem anual da equipe. Ou talvez, se você for boazinha, posso levá-la eu mesmo algum dia desses...

**_Oh, Deus._**

Mais uma vez, sua alegria se afundou. O** _Pacific Princess _**obviamente não era a traineira de pesca onde o amigo de Harry estava quando foi assassinado.

Draco olhou para o relógio. Oh, não. Gina tinha de continuar a conversa.

— Quero realmente entender como essa empresa funciona. Adoraria que você me explicasse tudo.

Seu peito se estufou como uma gaivota vaidosa.

— Terei muito prazer. Agora, tenho uma reunião.

Ela escondeu sua contrariedade.

— Isso seria maravilhoso.

— Que tal durante um jantar, no sábado à noite?

Ela andou para trás, esbarrando em um caixote.

— Jantar? Sábado à noite? — Bem, ela queria interrogá-lo, não queria? — Claro. Obrigada.

Ela não queria sair com Draco Malfoy no sábado à noite. Queria sair com Harry.

Entretanto, algumas horas sem interrupção com Draco Malfoy seriam uma oportunidade para tentar conseguir informações. Quando seu chefe relaxasse, depois de alguns drinques, talvez pudesse então revelar certos segredos.

Imaginou o que Harry pensaria sobre o "encontro" com Draco. Há algumas semanas, riria se lhe disses sem que dois homens se interessavam por ela.

Ela sentou-se na mesa e viu que tinha um recado na secretária eletrônica. Ouviu-o e gemeu. Não eram dois homens interessados nela.

Eram três.

Dino a convidava para jantar no sábado à noite. Aargh!

— Não posso sair com três homens!

— Espero que esse não seja um mau momento, Gina. - Tonks a interrompeu.

— A não ser que você me convide para sair.

— Acho que sim. — Tonks retrucou. — Refiro-me ao compromisso do cabeleireiro. Você marcou horário?

— Cabelo? Sim! Claro que não me esqueci. Vou pegá-la às dez da manhã no sábado.

— Será maravilhoso. Só me sinto., ah, deixa pra lá.

— Tonks, é você! — Um homem idoso estava na porta. Quando Gina observou, o rosto de Tonks se transformou. Ficou vermelha e colocou a mão trémula sobre o cabelo.

— Olá, Remus. Pensei que viesse na outra semana.

—Precisava certificar-me de que você não havia fugido com um marinheiro na minha ausência.

— Certo, Remus.

Então esse era o padrasto de Draco! Gina gostou da aparência do homem. Era cheio de personalidade e verve, o que faltava a Tonks. E a pobre mulher tinha uma enorme queda pelo homem.

— E quem é você?

— Sou Gina Weasley, a nova contadora. — Ela disse, cumprimentando-o e recebendo um forte aperto de mão.

— Hmm? Onde está Harrison?

— Creio que em Hong Kong. Entrei aqui depois que ele saiu, portanto nunca o encontrei.

— Hong Kong? Bem, ele era um bom homem, mas você é muito mais agradável aos meus velhos olhos. — Era muitos anos mais velho, mas ela preferia ele a seu enteado.

— Onde está o jovem Malfoy?

Já que Tonks estava olhando para ele e parecia estar absorta em seu próprio mundo, Gina respondeu. — Draco? Acho que está em uma reunião.

— Bem, vou esperá-lo no escritório. Tonks, minha querida, será que você teria pena de um velho solitário e jantaria comigo sábado à noite?

— Hmm? Oh, sim. Obrigada.

— Está bem. Já vou.

O Sr. Malfoy deixou a sala.

— Tonks! Você tem me escondido segredos.

— Não tenho segredos. Gostaria de tê-los.

— Ele acaba de convidá-la para jantar!

— O quê? Ah, não... — Ele geralmente me convida para jantar quando está em Seattle. Mantenho-o informado sobre a Oceanic e, às vezes, me pede conselhos sobre a sua atual namorada.

— Atual namorada? Quantas ele já teve?

— Perdi a conta. — Tonks sorriu triste.

— Mas... você é apaixonada por ele! Qualquer tolo pode ver isso.

— Apaixonada por ele? Isso é ridículo... — Ela sentou-se e começou a chorar.

Gina fechou a porta e pegou lenços de papel.

— Ele nem me nota. Todos esses anos, eu fui apenas a pessoa em quem ele confia. Ajudei-o a se recuperar quando a esposa morreu. E esperei. Esperava que finalmente... Mas sou como um móvel do escritório para ele.

— Tonks, está na hora de você permitir que o Sr. Malfoy saiba o que você sente por ele.

— Ele acha que sou uma velha patética.

— É, acho que vamos ter de usar armas pesadas.

Tonks assoou o nariz.

— Vou trazer a revista _**Raunch **_— Disse Gina.

— O que você disse?

— Temos de fazer o Sr. Malfoy notar você, vê-la como uma mulher atraente.

— Se ele não me viu como uma mulher atraente trinta anos atrás, como verá agora?

— Sexo. — Gina ignorou o susto e o choque vindo da cadeira. — Tudo é sexo.

— Mas sexo é tão... — Tonks estremeceu e Gina se lembrou de Dino.

— Apavorante? Não é. Acabo de descobrir isso.

— Você acaba...? Mas você é tão... Bem, me desculpe por dizer isso, mas você é tão... **_sexyl_**

Gina não conteve o riso. Não pôde esconder.

— Dê uma olhada nisso. — Pegou a carteira de motorista. — Sabe quem é essa?

— Parece comigo quando era jovem.

— Essa sou eu.

— Pare de brincar quando estou assim arrasada.

— Falo sério, Tonks. Olhe para a foto e o nome na carteira. Vamos lá, Tonks. Sábado nós a transformaremos. Depois disso, tenho uma loja que quero lhe apresentar.

Ela decidiu não dizer que era uma sex shop ou que elas comprariam um exemplar da _**Raunch**. _Com Tonks ela tinha de ir aos poucos.

.

.

.

**N/A:Boa tarde meus queridos, estão gostando da adaptação? Confesso a vcs q ontem eu terminei de adaptar até o capítulo 12, esta tudo salvo aqui no fanfiction esperando os comentários para serem postados.  
>Obrigados aqueles que mandaram recados de melhoras para minha mãe, infelizmente a alta dela foi adiada duas vezes, mas ela esta bem, apenas em um tratamento necessário. OBRIGADO PELO CARINHO! =D<strong>

**Isinha Weasley Potter:** ENFIM ADRENALINA, esse capítulo deveria ter esse nome viw... Harry com cíumes é maravilhoso, o problema desse moreno é que ele não sabe relaxar, se entregar ao sentimento sem toda essa impaciência. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**1696:**Gina esta se saindo uma ótima investigadora, ela pegou gosto pelo negócio, será q vai virar parceira do Harry no futuro? Quem sabe... Todos essas fics são adaptações de livros de escritores maravilhosos, a única coisa que faço é transformar um pouco nos nossos apaixonanntes personagens (q pertencem a J.K) e divulga-los para vcs, leitores apaixonados por H/G. Mas obrigado por acompanhar estes projetos e por comentar.

**Joana Patricia:** Ola moça, realmente a conversa no celular foi a cara deles, quente! Gina esta pegando gosto por esta profissão como pode ver, ela não é mulher de gostar de ser uma mera contadora sem aventura/ação alguma. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Data máxima pro próximo capítulo? Quarta-feira (se nada acontecer q me impeça).**

**Prévia para vcs do próximo capítulo (só para dar um gostinho a mais).**

— Qual é a novidade?

— Draco Malfoy me convidou para jantar.

— Você invadiu minha casa para me dizer que um bobalhão a convidou para jantar?

— Ele não é um bobalhão! Quero dizer, ele...

— Você recusou, certo? — Ele interrompeu.

— Não. Não exatamente.

Sua expressão não era nada boa.


	11. Capítulo X

**CAP****ÍTULO DEZ**

Gina passou lentamente pela casa de Harry. Estava escura e quieta, o que era estranho. Seu carro sempre estava estacionado na porta quando ela voltava para casa Precisava vê-lo, para lhe contar as novidades. Oh, quem ela tentava enganar? Ela queria vê-lo. Nem por um segundo ela pensou que o fato de Draco tê-la convidado para jantar o deixaria com ciúmes. Mas se deixasse... Ela sorriu, matreira. Ele teria de fazer reserva da próxima vez que quisesse vê-la.

Sim, as coisas estavam melhorando em sua vida. Draco a convidou para jantar sábado e quando ela telefonou de volta para Dino descobriu que ele também queria levá-la a um restaurante que ela adoraria conhecer, no mesmo dia.

Dino, convidando para um restaurante caro? Após ela se recuperar do susto, ele explicou que estava saindo com uma mulher que dizia que a pessoa deveria estar em paz com o passado antes de prosseguir. Gina não havia pensado muito sobre isso, mas fazia sentido. Talvez ela necessitasse concluir a fase de Dino em sua vida tanto quanto sua nova namorada acreditava que ele também deveria. Só o fato de ele agora vê-la como uma mulher que merecia ser levada a restaurantes, em vez de alguém que cozinhasse para ele de acordo com sua conveniência, já fez com que ela o perdoasse e lhe desejasse felicidade. Combinou o jantar com ele para o domingo.

O único problema era que o único homem que ela realmente queria ver, não a havia convidado. Na verdade, Harry **_nunca _**a convidara a sair. Tirando o sexo selvagem no chuveiro, ela admitiu se sentir um pouco aborrecida.

Uma cortina balançou na janela da frente da Sra. Minerva e Gina acenou, sabendo que sua chegada estava sendo observada pela vizinha.

Seu estômago se apertou de ansiedade quando abriu a porta e desativou o alarme. Onde ele estaria escondido? Que travessura deliciosa ele planejara? Mas a excitação sumiu quando uma rápida olhada em sua casa mostrou que não havia ninguém.

Bem. Isso era bom. Ela não era uma loja de conveniência, aberta vinte e quatro horas para quando ele desejasse. Uma noite calma em casa era do que precisava. Faria uma omelete e dormiria cedo.

Talvez devesse checar suas mensagens antes do jantar. Não havia mensagens.

Teve um sentimento profundo de frustração. Tinha informações importantes para dar a Harry! Um suspeito muito importante a convidara para jantar! Mordeu o polegar um instante, tentando decidir se isso era realmente urgente. A noite de sábado seria uma oportunidade de ouvir os dois Malfoy, o velho e o jovem.

Telefonar para o número de emergência de Harry parecia uma medida muito radical. De qualquer maneira, ela deveria vê-lo pessoalmente. Tudo de que precisava era uma desculpa para visitá-lo. Pensou um pouco e teve uma inspiração. Que tal levar-lhe um bolo? Consultou seu livro de receitas. Era uma mulher de posse de sua vida e dessa vez tomaria a iniciativa em relação a Harry.

Enquanto assava o bolo, fez a omelete e comeu, sabendo que precisaria de forças para fazer o que tinha em mente. Estava se transformando em uma viciada em sexo.

Encolheu os ombros. E daí? Isso não machucava ninguém. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Sabia que poderia se magoar muito quando o caso Oceanic terminas se e o agente Potter partisse para a próxima tarefa.

Tinha consciência da realidade, e não se queixaria. Não se lamentaria quando o passeio acabasse, aproveitaria cada momento divertido enquanto durasse. As memórias valeriam a dor da perda.

Foi para o quarto, o corpo já ansioso, e pegou algumas de suas** _lingeries _**bem ousadas. Harry pareceu gostar da calcinha de tiras.

Escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e se maquiou um pouco. Colocou perfume. Colocou um vestido curto e justo.

Cantarolava quando pegou o bolo, olhou o relógio para ter certeza que estava com tempo. Queria chegar na casa da Sra. Minerva perto do início do programa **_Jeopardy! _**para não ter que conversar. Não que Gina se importasse em conversar com sua vizinha. Só não queria que a senhora observasse seus planos noturnos com muito afinco.

Sua estratégia funcionou. Quando passou enrolada em um grande casaco e bateu na porta da vizinha, a Sra. Minerva respondeu imediatamente.

— Olá Gina.

— Olá, Sra. Minerva. Preciso de um favor. Assei um bolo para o nosso novo vizinho, mas ele não está em casa. A senhora ainda tem a chave reserva de quando a Sra. Evans vivia lá?

— Sim querida, tenho. Entre. Vou pegá-la.

— Obrigada. — Entrou e não quis tirar o casaco. Não queria que a Sra. Minerva ou Alex Trebec vissem sua roupa "agarre-me agora que já sou sua".

— Pensei em deixar o bolo no balcão da cozinha dele como surpresa.

— Eu levei para ele alguns dos meus famosos brownies na semana passada. — Disse a Sra. Minerva, retornando à sala com uma chave. — Ele é um rapaz muito simpático. Limpou meu beiral outro dia e conversamos um pouco. Fez muitas perguntas sobre você. Acho que ele está interessado.

— Fez perguntas sobre mim? — Gina sorriu.

— Parecia interessado nos homens que você teve no passado. Naturalmente, eu lhe disse que nunca prestei atenção ao que acontece na vizinhança.

— Obrigada. — Ela deu um abraço rápido na senhora, balançando o bolo na outra mão. Teria sido terrível se a vizinha tivesse contado a verdade: que nenhum homem, além de Dino, a tinha visitado. Já estou indo. Devolverei a chave amanhã.

Ela andou até a casa de Harry e ficou na porta da frente, feliz por ele não ter um sistema de segurança com o qual ela precisasse se preocupar. Tinha certeza que ele não sabia sobre a chave sobressalente da Sra. Minerva. Planejava surpreendê-lo nessa noite.

Colocou o bolo na cozinha. Pensou em tirar a roupa e esperá-lo na cama, mas aí ele perderia o efeito da roupa nova e _**sexy**. _Em vez disso, acomodou-se no sofá da sala. Pensou em esperá-lo no escuro, mas quanto tempo ele demoraria? Puxou as cortinas, acendeu a luz e pegou o jornal e se concentrou em um artigo sobre um traficante local de drogas que foi en contrado morto. O jornal dizia o nome do homem, Dominic Torreo, e ela poderia jurar que lhe soava familiar. Mas por quê?

Ela ouviu algo mais, o som de um carro na frente da casa de Harry. Apagou as luzes e esperou. Excitação e uma certa agitação enchiam seu corpo. Como ele reagiria quando a visse? Harry demorou muito para entrar na casa. Talvez ela devesse procurá-lo.

De repente, levou um susto. Ouviu um clique metálico e sentiu a pressão do cilindro frio em sua nuca.

Pulou, outro grito escapando de seus lábios.

— Harry, sou eu.

— Gina? — A arma foi afastada de sua cabeça.

— Oh, meu Deus Harry! Você me assustou.

— Quase atirei em sua cabeça. O que faz aqui?

— Fiz um bolo para você.

— Então, esse é o cheiro que senti. — Acendeu a luz e olhou para ela e seus olhos focalizaram a roupa. — Esse é o seu avental?

Ela umedeceu os lábios de maneira **_sexy._**

— Não. — Ela se levantou lentamente. — Quero satisfazer suas fantasias.

Ele a encarou por um longo momento. O coração começou a bater forte.

Podia observá-la com seu rosto de pedra, mas ela percebeu um pulsar sob seu maxilar. O único teste a que ele estava sendo submetido era o de sua libido.

Ela umedeceu de novo os lábios, desta vez mais lentamente. Ela admirou seu corpo dos pés à cabeça, e gostou do que viu. Uma parte de sua anatomia animou-se.

— Você tem uma fantasia? — Ela perguntou novamente fingindo confiança. Tentou memorizar todas as fantasias da _**Raunch**._

— Ah, sim. — Ele falou. — Tenho uma fantasia. — Ele alcançou-a e pôs as mãos em seus ombros, onde seu calor queimava sob a seda fina do vestido.

— Tenho essa fantasia todo santo dia. — Suas mãos deslizaram e cercaram os punhos dela, prendendo-a, o que a fez tremer.

A voz de Harry endureceu.

— Tenho a fantasia de que um dia você fará o que eu digo. — Suas mãos apertaram seus pulsos. — Fantasio você obedecendo às minhas ordens, como, por exemplo, mantendo distância de minha casa,

Oh, Deus. Isso não ia acontecer do jeito que ela planejara. Ele colocou sua face dura perto da dela.

Gina mal podia respirar.

Dessa vez, quando sua língua umedeceu os lábios foi por puro nervoso.

— Aconteceu algo importante. — Disse ela. As mãos apertaram mais seus punhos.

— Se eu não tivesse sentido o cheiro de chocolate, talvez tivesse machucado você primeiro e, depois, feito perguntas. Não quero que isso aconteça, Gina.

— Desculpe. — Era a preocupação genuína que ela via no rosto dele que a fazia pedir desculpas. Ele se importava com ela. Ela não tinha certeza da profundidade do sentimento, mas sabia que ele se preocupava em algum nível.

— Qual é a novidade?

— Draco Malfoy me convidou para jantar.

— Você invadiu minha casa para me dizer que um bobalhão a convidou para jantar?

— Ele não é um bobalhão! Quero dizer, ele...

— Você recusou, certo? — Ele interrompeu.

— Não. Não exatamente.

Sua expressão não era nada boa.

— Me diga que você recusou.

— Aceitei o convite. —Disse, desafiadora. — Ele é um suspeito. Posso usar um microfone.

Um ar de divertimento apareceu nos profundos olhos verdes de Harry.

— E o que você faria com um microfone? _**Enfiaria no seu olho** _não era a melhor resposta, embora fosse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

— Eu o deixaria relaxado e ele acabaria por se incriminar, e aí você o prenderia.

— Depois de pular da caminhonete da lavanderia estacionada convenientemente em frente?

Ela levantou o queixo e o encarou.

— É assim que acontece nos filmes.

O clima começou a mudar. Suas mãos afrouxaram e ele acariciou-lhe os punhos.

— Se você colher provas enquanto usar um microfone, talvez eu tenha de interrogá-la. — Falou bem devagar e ela imaginou como ele tiraria sua roupa.

Ela percebeu que o humor tinha desaparecido. Seu coração batia forte novamente.

— Sou ótimo quando interrogo meus ótimo voluntários.

— É mesmo?

— Primeiro eu precisaria reaver o microfone. — Ele deslizou o dedo na fita do espartilho, hesitando na abertura entre os seios.

— Eu poderia ir até o banheiro e retirá-lo.

— Isso não serviria no tribunal. Alguém poderia falsificar as provas. Não, eu não permitiria que você desaparecesse até que tivesse tirado o microfone, a tivesse interrogado e tirado toda a sua roupa.

— Tirado minha roupa?

— Eles não mostram essa parte na televisão...

— Não. — Ela limpou a garganta. — Eu nunca vi.

— Faço uma busca completa e tiro toda a sua roupa. Sou meio fanático nisso. Fissurado em detalhes.

— O que você procuraria?

— Não saberia dizer até que achasse. E por isso que teria de ser uma busca completa. Melhor fazer um treino agora, assim você terá tempo de desistir.

— Treino? — Ele estava brincando? Ela já estava molhada só em pensar no que ele faria com ela quando estivesse nua.

Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Ela estava determinada a não ser muito fácil.

— Mas eu não estou usando um microfone.

— Tem certeza? Ele deslizou seu dedo indicador sob seus seios, seguindo a linha onde o espartilho tinha uma divisão.

Sua respiração se intensificou e seus mamilos ficaram rigidos, ansiando pelo toque.

Se ela havia aprendido algo sobre a técnica desse homem fazer amor era que ele nunca lhe dava o que ela desejava no momento que ela queria. Para dizer a verdade, ele ignorou os seios que ansiavam por sua atenção e levou os dedos até os botões de seu vestido: Estava abrindo-os. Todos exceto aqueles em seu peito, os que mais necessitavam ser abertos.

— Quando se usa um microfone, é importante não ficar muito nervosa ou excitada. Você está?

— Hã?

— Nervosa... ou excitada? — Colocou a mão em seu coração, que batia tanto que quase saltava. — Um pouco rápido — ele murmurou, divertido. — Talvez você devesse se deitar.

— Ah, sim. — Essa parecia ser uma ótima ideia.

Os degraus velhos de madeira rangiam e estalavam conforme subiam. Ela o desejava tanto que parecia que correria e arrancaria suas roupas ao mesmo tempo. Tinha de encarar os fatos: o homem gostava de jogar seguindo as próprias regras.

Não que ela não se esforçasse para dobrá-lo e até quebrar algumas regras. Mas qualquer jogo que jo gassem, Gina tinha certeza que se divertiria muito.

O quarto principal ainda tinha a influência escandinava da Sra. Evans, porém Harry arrumou-o ao seu jeito. Um viking se sentiria em casa aqui, encontrando sua mulher cheia de desejo depois de meses no mar. Ele substituiu a cama da Sra. Evans.

— Sua cama é enorme. — Ela disse.

— É tamanho extra. Tenho um sono muito agitado. Mexo-me muito na cama.

— Já notei.

A cabeceira e os pés eram de pinho, mas não tão sólidas para amarrar...

Onde foi sua mente? Ela se concentrou no edredom, no abajur, nos óculos de leitura e em um exemplar bem manuseado de _**Hamlet**._

— Shakespeare?

— Sim. Ninguém domina as mulheres melhor do que o velho Will.

— É mesmo? **_Shakespeare apaixonado!_**

Harry acendeu o abajur. Desligou a luz do quarto e se aproximou dela, tão perto que ela conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Segurou sua cabeça e colocou as tiras sobre seus ombros para pegar a renda que cobria os seios. Seus lábios deslizaram por boca, bochecha, têmpora e cabelo.

Ele continuou com a mão sob a saia e entre suas pernas em um movimento sorrateiro para provar seu argumento.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele a tocou, sabendo que estava úmida como ele desejava, e sorriu quando sua mão ficou quieta e rígida.

— Onde está sua calcinha.

— Não estou usando.

Sua mão estava morna e parecia um couro contra a pele macia e a parte interna das coxas, acima das ligas que prendiam as meias de seda. A roupa poderia ser muito desconfortável para o dia-a-dia, mas era muito feminina e **_sexy _**em situações como essa.

— Isso prova minha opinião sobre amadoras.

— Quem você está chamando de amadora? — Tentou parecer indignada, mas a mão dele começou a se mover e ela praticamente perdia o raciocínio.

— O regulamento especifica que qualquer pessoa que use microfone deve usar calcinha. Desculpe, mas terei de fazer uma busca completa na área.

— Prometo cooperar.

— Primeiro uma inspeção visual...

Ele a deixou molhada, latejante e desejosa enquanto foi tirar todas as tiras do espartilho. Andou para trás quando o vestido caiu no chão como um lenço de seda. Ele assobiou.

— Gosto disso. — Virou-a de um lado para o outro insistindo em uma inspeção visual completa.

Passou a mão sobre a parte de cima de suas meias, onde a pele estava nua.

— Não quero arruinar outro par de meias — ela sussurrou.

— Mentirosa! — Disse ele enfiando dois dedos dentro dela, lentamente. Por sorte, seu braço esquerdo estava em torno de sua cintura, senão suas pernas trémulas a teriam derrubado diante do gesto repentino feito por ele. Seus dedos entravam e saíam em ritmo alucinado enquanto o polegar a esfregava como contraponto.

Queria tirar a camisa dele, mas as mãos não obedeciam ao cérebro. Ela se agarrou nele sentindo a pressão crescer, ouvindo seus murmúrios arfantes ecoarem até que a cabeça caiu para trás e ela gritou alto como se fosse atingida por uma grande onda. Suas pernas se curvaram e ele a pegou de encontro ao peito e a levou para cama.

Tirou a roupa, apagou a luz do abajur, deixando as cortinas abertas para deixar que a luz da lua, quase cheia, entrasse. Passou algum tempo tirando a roupa dela, tocando cada parte de pele que se revelava.

Algo aconteceu.

Algo mágico e assustador, encantado e efémero como a luz da lua. Ele encarou seus olhos e ela retribuiu o olhar, num sentido agudo de reconhecimento. _**É você**, _ela pensou. **_É você realmente._**

Levou a mão para o rosto dele, traçando seus lábios com o dedo enquanto ele se posicionava entre suas pernas. Penetrou-a devagar e o corpo dela lhe acolheu receptivo. Ele estava em casa.

Seu corpo pertencia ao dela como o dela lhe pertencia. Sua respiração tremeu em um suspiro de assombro conforme seus olhos ficaram marejados.

Ela o amava.

Não podia lhe dizer. O sentimento era tão frágil quanto novo e inesperado, então guardou as palavras dentro dela, mas deixou que seus sentimentos fluíssem através de outros meios de expressão. Em cada toque, cada movimento de seus quadris em busca de sua ereção, cada beijo, cada suspiro e em cada gesto, ela expressava **_eu te amo._**

Seus olhos estavam escuros e sérios, sua expressão ilegível. Mas não havia provocação, nenhum humor como antes. Será que ele sentia o mesmo? A revelação de que eles eram feitos um para o outro?

Todo o amor vinha só dela, ou também dele?

Ela não sabia e temia quebrar o encanto se falasse, então manteve a calma e o amou com cada parte dela. Ouviu o barulho de pele contra pele, das coxas, o sangue pulsava cada vez mais. Segurou-se nos braços dele para voltar rápido a Terra.

Nada poderia segurá-la. Estava voando, livre, brilhando na lua, cantando com os planetas. Na distância, ouviu-o gritar alto e tombar sobre ela. _**Eu te amo**, _ela pronunciou silenciosamente.

Eram quatro horas da manhã no relógio de seu quarto quando ele a acordou.

— O quê...?

— Quero que volte para casa antes de amanhecer.

— Está preocupado que a Oceanic esteja me espionando? — Ela murmurou.

— Não. Estou preocupado com os vizinhos. - Ela sorriu cansada.

— Mas é claro que espionam você.

— Olha, cancele o jantar com Malfoy.

— Você quer que eu use um microfone?

— Você não passou no teste.

— Por que você me recrutou? — Ela resmungou.

— Para levá-la para a cama.

— Oh. — Ela se sentiu tão feliz que decidiu esquecer sobre o microfone. Não precisava. Tinha um velho gravador; talvez pudesse escondê-lo em sua bolsa.

— Você vai cancelar o compromisso?

— Nós, voluntárias, podemos fazer o que queremos durante nosso horário de trabalho.

— Divirta-me.

Ela pensou por um momento enquanto se vestia.

— Por quê?

— Suponha que estou com ciúmes.

Ele beijou Gina e a apressou na escuridão pouco antes do amanhecer. Durante o curto trajeto, ponderou sobre sua última declaração. Ele disse de uma maneira um pouco jocosa, mas...e se ele realmente estivesse com ciúmes?

— Ela também veio de Moscou? — Sussurrou Michael, quando Gina conduziu Tonks ao salão.

— Sim, também. Mas não fale nada. Ela é muito sensível. Especialmente com respeito à aparência. Ela vai perguntar algo maçante e, se você é patriota, não preste atenção.

— Você quer dizer que ela era uma esp...

Ela colocou os dedos em seus lábios como um aviso.

— Shh. Isso é confidencial. Tudo que posso lhe dizer é que seu próximo trabalho será seduzir um diplomata britânico importante.

— Querida, não faço milagres.

— Você faz, Michael.

Ele suspirou e levou Tonks para a cadeira. Começou a passar a mão no cabelo grisalho.

— Talvez só aparar um pouco. — Tonks falou de maneira tímida.

Mas nem Michael nem Gina estavam ouvindo.

— Seu cabelo é maravilhoso. Estou vendo um cabelo louro. Uma Ingrid Bergman mais velha!

— Sério?

— Vamos manter o comprimento. Confie em min, quando eu acabar, você não se reconhecerá.

— É disso que eu tenho medo. — Tonks gemeu.

— E para você, **_madame _**— Michael conduziu Gina até a cadeira.

— Talvez da próxima vez. Hoje quero me concentrar mais em Tonks.

Ele a fitou com um olhar em pânico.

— Há muitas outras iguais a vocês?

— Não, esta é a única. — Ela o tranquilizou.

Ela esperava ver Tonks com uma aparência melhor, mas ficou estupefata quando, depois de três horas, ela apareceu!

— Seu cabelo está... lindo.

Seu cabelo, agora dourado, estava puxado para trás em um coque chique e o maquiador fez maravilhas, destacando os seus olhops pretos, colocando cor em suas bochechas e batom em seus lábios.

— Não acredito! — Tonks estava maravilhada.

— Agora o que precisamos é comprar novas roupas e algumas outras coisas, e você estará pronta para o seu programa de hoje à noite.

— Não é um programa realmente.

— Talvez não seja agora. Mas espere até a noite. - Colocou Tonks ainda atordoada no carro e a levou para uma loja. Tonks parou na porta.

— Oh, não sei. Parece ser caríssima.

— Não quero ser mal-educada, mas em que você gasta seu dinheiro?

— Bem, meu gato come muito... Apoio várias obras de caridade e,...

— Você economiza quase tudo, não é?

Quase envergonhada, Tonks concordou.

— Meu sobrinho e sua família herdarão uma grande quantia quando eu morrer.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Cinquenta e dois.

— Seu sobrinho terá de esperar. Você ainda tem muito que viver. Vamos lá!

Não foi nada difícil, já que Tonks entrou no espírito de aventura.

Elas saíram da loja rindo como adolescentes, com seis sacolas de compras.

— Como está se sentindo? — Gina lhe perguntou.

— Atordoada! Emocionada!

— Corajosa?

— Corajosa para tudo.

— Ótimo. Sou Gina, a confiante. Pela presente a nomeio Tonks, a corajosa!

Ela se recusou a contar a Tonks para aonde estavam indo, imaginando que ela precisaria de sua coragem recém-descoberta para entrar em uma sex shop. Quando Gina parou o carro no estacionamento em frente, um cliente deixava a loja com uma grande sacola de compras.

Um cliente que ela reconheceu.

O que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo em uma sex shop? Ela achava que ele era quieto, um pouco assustador, mas inofensivo. Como seria inofensivo se estava comprando uma sacola de brinquedos sexuais na manhã do sábado em que eles sairiam para jantar?

— Você está bem, Gina? — Tonks falou.

— Estou bem. — ela respondeu. — Só tive uma ideia. Hoje à noite encontraremos com dois Malfoys. Por que não saímos juntas?

— Juntas? Mas...

— Será divertido. Depois de sua aparência nocauteá-lo, garantirei que o Sr. Malfoy descubra que você tem uma vida particular muito ativa.

— Mas eu não tenho!

— Mas terá. Iremos ao restaurante La Parisienne para jantar. Tudo o que tem a fazer é falar para o padrasto que gostaria muito de ir lá. Nosso encontro será uma surpresa.

— Bem... Me sentirei mais confortável se você estiver lá. Sinto-me tão estranha com meu cabelo assim e minhas roupas novas... — Tonks fez uma pausa. — Será que ele pensará que estou sendo presunçosa?

— Claro que não. Você vive aqui todo o tempo. Deve saber quais são os bons restaurantes.

— Gostaria de saber.

— Confie em mim.

Tanto Gina queria dar apoio a Tonks como ela também se sentiria mais confortável em um encontro a quatro. Se estivessem em grupo, ela garantiria que o Sr. Malfoy Júnior mantivesse suas mãos, e seus brinquedos sexuais, longe dela.

.

.

.

**_N/A: Próximo capítulo será enfim será o jantar._**

**_Correndo aqui para não deixar vcs sem capítulo novo._**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Gaby G. W. Potter:** E ai se decepcionou com a cena do Harry? Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Isinha Weasley Potter:** Realmente a Gina não deveria ter aceito o convite do Draco, mas também foi bom para sacudir um pouco o Harry, que demora em aceitar logo q esta caidinho pela ruiva! Minha mãe esta se recuperando em casa, graças a Deus segunda-feira ela teve alta, mas ainda assim esta corrido aqui comigo tendo q fazer as coisas e no trabalho a net não esta boa -não consigo postar o capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Joana Patricia:** Harry é teimoso, deu para perceber neh? Com certeza a reação dele não foi nada feliz ao ver ao saber deste encontro da ruiva, mas aguarde pq no próximo capítulo provavelmente terá raiva desse moreno, cabeça dura! Minha mãe esta se recuperando, graças a Deus! Obrigado pelo comentário.

**1696:** O Harry não gostou nada da idéia mesmo, mas relaxa que no próximo capítulo terá raiva desse moreno. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**GinalovePotter:** Que bom que vc acompanha minhas fics, essa adaptação também é uma das minhas favoritas, adoro essa Gina determinada! Obrigado pelo comentário.

**danda jabur:** Ola moça, quanto tempo. Umas das minhas leitoras mais fiéis da época do St. Mungus, Muito Além que um hospital. Será que nessa adaptação alguém morre também? Eu também amo esse universo alternativo dos livros, fan fic é realmente a forma mais p´roxima que temos de aproveitar esse universo que a nossa diva J.K nos apresentou e impregnou em nossas vidas. AMOOO a Tonks e o jeito todo atrapalhada/divertida dela, tanto que sempre dou um jeito de encaixa-la em minhas fics/adaptações. Remus sempre dirigiu seus negócios de forma honesta, fioque tranquila com relação a eles, mas só eles.


	12. Capítulo XI

**CAPITULO ONZE**

**.  
><strong>

Gina entrou no restaurante chique de braços dados com Draco Malfoy. Cruzou os dedos, olhou em volta e ficou aliviada em ver que Tonks não a decepcionou. Lá estava ela, com o Malfoy Senior.

Draco ficou vermelho quando deu um passo instintivo em direção à porta. Mas não antes do **_maitre _**chegar perto com um sorriso agradável.

— Ah, Sr. Malfoy, que prazer! — O sotaque francês pronunciou o sobrenome de Draco como música e fez com que seu padrasto levantasse a cabeça.

— Meu filho! — Gritou o velho. — Que surpresa! Venha sentar-se conosco.

— Que desgraçado, deve ser a pessoa que mais grita na cidade. Desculpe por isso.

— Tudo bem. — Gina murmurou.

Com visível aborrecimento, Draco tentou de monstrar estar encantado em juntar-se à mesa do padrasto. Gina ouviu Draco murmurar claramente:

— Pertence à escória de Brighton... velho idiota... arruinou tudo... que morra...

Ela mordeu o lábio evitando rir, e sorriu com prazer real quando o padrasto de Draco se levantou e beijou-lhe o rosto, insistindo que ela sentasse ao lado dele, o que a colocou em frente de Draco, que ficara ao lado de Tonks.

Ele estava tão aborrecido que nem sequer viu a nova aparência de Tonks. Seu padrasto certamente notou. Ele a olhava com uma expressão de confusão e desapontamento, como se ela o tivesse decepciona do de alguma forma.

O que seria isso? A mulher se esforçou ao máximo para ficar bonita e ele parecia desapontado?

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da mesa, quebrado pelo garçom que anotava os pedidos. Tonks e o seu acompanhante já estavam bebericando martínis. Draco e ela pediram o mesmo.

Ela conversou com Harry e ele tinha certeza que Remus Malfoy administrava um negócio honesto e limpo. Os rumores sobre as drogas começaram depois que seu enteado assumiu o comando. Seria tão bom que Tonks realizasse o seu desejo, e logo chegaria o momento em que Remus precisaria do apoio dela, não seria muito divertido descobrir que seu enteado era um criminoso.

Seu drinque foi trazido, ela o bebericou imaginan do se Draco havia descoberto tudo sobre ela e colocado veneno nele.

Tonks já estava no segundo martíni, fazendo desenhos pequenos e tristes no cristal com sua azeitona. Remus acompanhava seu ritmo.

Draco bebeu o seu de um gole só e indicou ao garçom que trouxesse outra rodada.

Já que os amigos estavam longe de estar bêbados, ela prosseguiu com seu plano em relação a Tonks.

—Ouvi dizer que muitas estrelas de cinema vêm a este restaurante. — Ela começou em tom alegre. — Eu lhe contei, Tonks, que Michael disse que você parece a Ingrid Bergman no filme _**Flor de Cáctus**? _Acho que ele gostou de você.

— Michael, de hoje?

— Ele gostou de sua nova aparência.

— Hmm — Disse o Sr. Malfoy e tomou um gole de martíni.

— Hmm-mmm — Acrescentou Tonks e também bebeu um gole do seu drinque.

Gina não podia mais aguentar. Como o homem não notava? Tonks era apaixonada por ele. Esta era sua melhor chance de fazer com que ele a visse.

— O senhor não acha que Tonks está bonita, Sr. Malfoy?

— Achava-a bonita antes. — Disse ele impiedoso, e forçou um sorriso. — E você deve me chamar de Remus, querida. — Colocou a mão no joelho de Gina e o apertou.

Oh, ela estava com tanta raiva que poderia cuspir. Ele estava dando em cima** _dela _**enquanto Tonks estava ali se sentindo miserável e ficando bêbada.

Tonks levantou a cabeça, vermelha.

— Ele gosta que suas garotas sejam bonitas. A velha Tonks, ele quer feiosa e sem brilho. Como um velho sofá com molas quebradas.

— Não Tonks, isso não...

— Draco lhe trouxe flores? — Tonks perguntou para Gina.

— Sim. Rosas brancas.

— Eu recebi um bule. Vê o que quero dizer? Rosas para a garota e um bule de chá para a velha.

— Tonks! — Remus olhou alarmado para seu copo vazio. - Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente...

-E você... Você é um velho patético!

**_Vá garota!_** Gina sentiu-se orgulhosa. Embora Remus Malfoy estivesse olhando para Tonks como se ela fosse uma criatura horrível..

Ela esperou que Tonks se levantasse e partisse majestosamente do restaurante. Mas Tonks não progredira tanto em seu caminho ao poder feminino. Deixou a cabeça pender e comeu a azeitona do martíni.

— Trouxe o bule de chá do novo lançamento da porcelana Chintz que comprei nesta última viagem. — Disse Remus delicadamente, com ar frustrado.

— Você compra bules de chá para suas garotas? — Tonks perguntou.

— Não, eu... Não tenho nenhuma garota!

— Ah. — Tonks se empertigou e assumiu um so taque britânico cordial. — Hannah tornou-se muito apegada a mim, Tonks. Não sei o que fazer. Está falando sobre filhos. Na minha idade! E em relação a Sarah... oh, minha querida, a garota é insaciável. Está me exaurindo.

- Tenho certeza de que nunca falei com você dessa maneira.

— Você falou. Mas era só para Tonks o sofá velho. Recipiente de bules de chá. Eu nem tomo chá!

— Bem, me desculpe. De agora em diante, vou guardar minha porcelana Chintz e minha...

Um sorriso relutante mexeu com seu bigode de uma maneira atraente.

— Bingo! Manterei toda a minha porcelana

Chintz, e mulheres, fora de sua vida.

— É melhor que você as mantenha longe da sua própria vida. Encontre alguém da sua idade. — Tonks engasgou e ficou ruborizada, parecendo realmente aflita.— Não quis dizer...

— Não quis? — Disse Remus suavemente, fitando-a como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

— Desculpe-me, não esperava... — Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e a ousadia foi substituída por constrangimento; ela se levantou abruptamente de sua cadeira e saiu do restaurante.

— Tonks, espere! — E, com um "me desculpem" murmurado, Remus Malfoy saiu em seu encalço.

—Desculpe-me, querida. Meu pai sempre foi... teatral. Espero que isso não tenha lhe tirado o apetite.

— Não, não. **_Sim. Sim!_**

Harry voltou para o carro, enfurecido. Por que será que Gina, mais uma vez, só uma vez, não fez o que ele pediu?

Era só dizer não. Isso é tudo o que tinha de fazer. Recusar sair com Draco_. _Mas não. Ele viu quando a limusine chegou e o maricas foi até sua porta. Ele era um tolo em segui-los. Ele quase retornou quando olhou pela janela do restaurante e a viu com o padrasto de Malfoy e uma acompanhante; pelo menos Gina fora esperta em arrumar companhia.

Após um tempo, Harry viu a outra mulher sair apressada do restaurante com o pai do maricas. Percebendo haver problemas, Harry segurou a arma. Mas antes de qualquer ação, o velho já estava beijando a mulher apaixonadamente. Até que o velho era afável Os dois estavam agora dentro de um Jaguar prateado embaçando os vidros como adolescentes.

Eles estavam muito mais quentes do que ele. Olhou novamente pela janela e viu Gina e o maricas conversando sobre o cardápio. Pegou um jornal que já havia lido de manhã e tentou não se lembrar que estava morrendo de fome. Ele é quem deveria estar sentado ali com Gina. Droga. Ele não estava só preocupado com a sua segurança. Estava com ciúmes.

Estava muito tentado a ir lá agora e arrancá-la do restaurante. Mas anos de disciplina e treinamento o fizeram desistir. Não comprometeria sua investigação, nem mesmo por causa de Gina. Apenas torceria seu pescoço quando a encontrasse sozinha.

No meio tempo, o que ele deveria fazer?

Ela estava segura no restaurante, mas quando Malfoy a tivesse no banco de trás da limusine, quem poderia saber o que ele tentaria? Ele era possivelmente um criminoso perigoso e Gina não estava treinada para lidar com qualquer tipo de situação que ele poderia lhe causar. E se ele a levasse para algum dos seus clubes pervertidos.

Tinha de tirá-la de lá agora. Pegou o celular.

Gina havia acabado de pedir um prato quando o **_maitre _**apareceu ao seu lado.

— Desculpe-me, _**madame**, _seu nome é Ginevra Weasley? Telefone para a senhora.

— No telefone? — Ela olhou perplexa. _Tonks. _ Gina se desculpou com Draco, que mais uma vez pareceu aborrecido, e seguiu o **_maitre _**francês. Ao atender, ouviu a voz familiar do outro lado.

— Você tem de ir para casa imediatamente. Sentiu-se ultrajada. Não era Tonks, era Harry e com uma voz furiosa.

— Não irei. Como ousa me seguir?

— Há um ladrão na sua casa. O alarme está perturbando toda a vizinhança.

— O quê? Quando isso aconteceu?

— Há cinco minutos. Vá agora.

— Você não tente... — Ele desligou antes que ela terminasse a frase.

Por um momento, ela ficou ali, pensando. E se ela ignorasse Harry? Quanto tempo passaria até que ele desistisse e desligasse seu alarme? Mas já sabia a resposta. Ele deixaria o alarme incomodar a vizinhança o tempo que fosse necessário. A polícia viria, ela teria que falar com a companhia de seguros, seus vizinhos ficariam aborrecidos.

Não tinha escolha. Harry a forçou a abandonar seu encontro. O agente Harry Potter era um grande idiota. Se ele pensava que escaparia dessa, acabaria descobrindo que cometera um grande erro.

Ela voltou para a mesa, a raiva a impulsionando.

—Desculpe-me, Draco. — Ela disse. — Tenho de ir. O alarme da minha casa disparou.

— Oh, não. Uma falha, eu espero.

— Eu também.

— Há alguém que possa...

— Não. É um sistema novo e não quero incomodar meus vizinhos, por favor, não se incomode, pegarei um táxi.

— Ora, querida. Claro que a levarei para casa.

—Tudo bem. Desculpe-me se estraguei sua noite.

— De jeito nenhum. — Disse ele pedindo a conta

Durante o trajeto, ela se desculpou novamente.

— Você nem conseguiu jantar.

— Tudo bem. Depois pararei em um algum lugar especial para comer algo. Tenho de levar você lá qualquer dia. Penso que uma garota com o seu... apetite..., talvez ache o lugar revigorante.

Apetite? O que ele quis dizer? **_Drogas__?_**

— Que tipo de apetite? — Ela perguntou.

— Será que devo lhe dizer? — Os olhos agora tinham um brilho estranho.

— As pessoas que são muito travessas às vezes vão lá. — Ele deslizou um dedo em seu ombro.

— Você é muito travessa, Gina? Tão levada que precisa levar umas palmadas?

— É isso que eles fazem neste clube?

— Isso é para iniciantes. —** _Iniciantes? _**Ela cruzou as pernas e chegou mais perto da porta. — Para os mais sofisticados, há certos... refinamentos. Existem salas especiais onde fazemos alguns jogos. Jogos íntimos. Adoraria levá-la até lá.

Se Gina tinha dúvidas se Harry entraria realmente em sua casa, elas se desvaneceram conforme a limusine se aproximava da rua. O som estridente do alarme fez seus dentes trincarem.

Um carro de polícia estava em frente da casa. Harry naturalmente estava conversando com o motorista.

— Bem, aqui estou. Em casa. — Disse ela alegre, já tentando abrir a porta da limusine.

Draco a segurou e colocou os lábios viscosos contra os dela. Quando abriu a boca para gritar de repulsa, ele enfiou a língua em sua boca. Ela segurou seus ombros tentando afastá-lo, colocou seu joelho entre os dele para atingir suas "partes".

A porta da limusine foi aberta e ela viu o rosto rígido de Harry. Com um empurrão em Draco, ela conseguiu escapar.

Completamente repugnada com qualquer ser humano nascido com pênis, ela passou pelo carro de polícia, destrancou a porta da casa e desarmou o alarme. Ouviu o eco da sirene estridente. Os vizinhos reclamariam durante semanas.

Um policial uniformizado apareceu a seu lado.

— Dei uma volta no exterior da casa, senhora, e parece que deixou uma janela aberta no segundo an dar. Talvez a brisa tenha disparado o sensor.

Ela sabia que não deixara nenhuma janela aberta, mas agradeceu de qualquer forma.

— Não me agradeça. Você receberá uma multa. Estamos cobrando por alarmes falsos. — Entrarei com a senhora, para ter certeza que está tudo bem.

— Obrigada, senhor.

Draco se juntou ao grupo em sua porta.

— Desculpe-me, Draco. — Ela estendeu a mão e ele não teve escolha a não ser apertá-la. — Eu o verei no escritório na segunda-feira.

— Você tem certeza que não gostaria que eu...

— Com certeza. Muito obrigada novamente. Desculpe-me por atrapalhar sua noite.

Harry parecia estar com o humor igual ao dela. O que a deixava ainda mais furiosa.

Esperaram até que o jovem policial partisse, desculpando-se por ser obrigado a enviar uma multa, e logo depois ela bateu a porta.

Sua boca estava aberta a ponto de gritar quando se virou e encontrou Harry na mesma posição.

— Você está fora do caso! Como ousa interferir?

— O quê? — Ela gritou, interrompendo as palavras dele.

— Eu disse que você está fora do caso!

— Não me pressione, senhor. Tenho um emprego legítimo. Você não pode tirá-lo de mim.

— Sim. Eu posso!

— Não me ameace. Isso não é sobre trabalho, é sobre poder. Você não suporta quando não está no controle de tudo o que faço.

— Não se finja de inocente. Na noite passada, fui eu, hoje é você fingindo estar de serviço dentro daquela limusine e amanhã à noite estará enredando qualquer outro infeliz.

— Sobre o que você está falando?

— Veja na sua agenda. Você tem um encontro em um restaurante italiano.

Ele devia estar se referindo a Dino.

— Mas é só...

— Poupe-me! — Harry levantou as mãos. — Não me importo com quem seja. Estou pegando meu boné e indo para casa. Minha primeira impressão sobre você estava correta. Vá se enrolar com seus Dracos e Dinos e quem mais esteja envolvido com você. A partir desse momento, o assunto entre nós está terminado, e o FBI agradece a seus esforços, mas eles não são mais necessários. Adeus, Gina.

Ela ouviu a porta da frente bater. A não ser que ela estivesse enganada, ele terminou com ela por considerá-la uma vadia. Ele era o segundo homem com quem ela dormia e em seu mundo fantasioso ela sonhou que ele seria o último, que seu amor por ele era correspondido.

Claro que isso não iria acontecer.

Ele parecia magoado. Tão _**ciumento**. _Será que ele estava com ciúme? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ela, finalmente, tinha encontrado tudo que queria na vida. Agora, parecia que ela havia perdido tudo em uma só miserável noite.

.

.

.

**N/A: Bom dia! Gostaram da atitude da Tonks com o Remus? Sinnceramente acho que ninguém pensou que o jantar fosse terminar assim não é? Esse moreno é muito orgulhoso, ao invés de sentar e conversar olha o que ele arma? e o Que ele diz para a Gina, fiquei morrendo de dó da ruiva... Okay, eu prometi que iria voltar a postar a Será que é difícil entender que te amo, entretanto com a correria eu nem consegui postar, irei postar hoje se possível e corrigir algumas adaptações que estava relendo e encontrei erros. **

**Agora como a adaptação esta acabando irei postar algumas possíveis novas, no final digam o que acharam e qual vcs querem ler! Nesse capítulo irei postar o resumo da Sussurros de Prazer:**

**.  
><strong>

_A advogada Gina Weasley não planejava escutar conversas românticas alheias em uma noite abafada em Nova Orleans. Mas, ao ouvir os sussurros de um homem ela sentiu como se ele a tivesse seduzindo. Agora, a voz dele ecoa por todo seu corpo, e pensar nele já não é o bastante. Ela também precisa tocá-lo..._  
><em>Harry Potter sabe que a fantasia de sua melhor amiga é ter um encontro secreto... e está mais do que disposto a satisfazê-la. Ele sempre a desejou, e não se importa em viver com ela noites ardentes, ainda que tenha de ser um amante anônimo. Desde que ela jamais saiba a verdade, ela está feliz... e ele também. Afinal Harry não sabe se Gina seria capaz de desejar o homem por trás da voz.<em>

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**1696:**O Harry é muito cabeça dura como vcs perceberam, acho que ele vai ter que ter um choque para entender sobre esses sentimentos. Realmente as mulheres são mais rápidas para perceber seus sentimentos. Deu até raiva do Harry nesse capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Gabi G. W. Potter:**O interrogatório realmente foi bem interessante, mas esse moreno cabeça dura conseguiu estragar tudo no final desse capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Isinha Weasley Potter:**Sei bem como é isso, quando as aulas voltam a correria aumenta, as minhas voltaram na quarta-feira, mas como boa aluna que sou irei apenas amanhã, portanto perdões se postar apenas nos finais de semana. O Malfoy pretendia fazer muita coisa, sorte que a Gina frustrou seus planos, com uma certa ajuda de Harry, infelizmente o dia dela não acabou nenhum pouco bem. Obrigado pélo comentário.

**Joana Patricia:** Gina e Tonks realmente fizeram uma grande amizade, adorei a atitude da Tonks no começo do capítulo. O jantar não ocorreu como o planejado, Harry é muito impaciente e ciumento para qualquer coisa. Obrigado pelo comentário.

_**Prévio do próximo capítulo:**_

Harry não perdeu tempo no telefone, mas saiu correndo até a porta de Gina e começou a bater. Ela era teimosa o suficiente para ir trabalhar apesar de suas ordens. Ele tinha de evitar que isso acontecesse.

— Está procurando pela Gina?

— Sim. — Respondeu ao Sr. Edgar, o vizinho da frente.

— Partiu há meia hora. Mais cedo que o normal.

...

Ela olhou para o relógio. Eram quatro horas. Ela se daria mais uma hora para trabalhar e relataria suas descobertas a Harry, que as submeteria ao FBI que tem programas para decifrar códigos, e a sua missão não estaria cumprida, mas terminada. Mas se ela pudesse decifrar a senha sozinha...

Uma vez que a investigação estivesse terminada, Harry retornaria à sua casa antiga. Se ele não se mudasse, ela se mudaria. Sua acusação no sábado à noite, sua crença de que ela era "fácil e prestava favores" , mostrava que ele não a amava como ela o amava. E a nova Gina não aceitaria menos do que amor e confiança completos.

Era orgulho o que a fazia dobrar seus esforços para decifrar a senha de Harrison antes do final do dia.


	13. Capítulo XII

**CAPITULO DOZE**

— O quê? — Gritou Harry ao telefone.

— Ei, cara. O que deu em você?— Gui perguntou, muito alegre para uma segunda-feira de manhã.

— Nada. Estou abandonando a investigação na Oceanic. A empresa está limpa. Não há nada lá.

— Você acha que não há nada lá?

— Desisti de ficar tentando encontrar algo. Estarei de volta amanhã de manhã. Aí, vou encontrá-lo.

— Talvez queira ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

— Por quê?

— Os resultados sobre os pauzinhos chegaram do laboratório essa manhã.

— O que disseram?

— Madeira de árvore na sua maior parte.

— Surpreendente. Algo mais?

— Sim. Havia um resíduo nos pauzinhos. Eles estiveram em contato com cocaína.

— Estou ouvindo.

— O laboratório testou o material que empacotava os pauzinhos e aí tirou a sorte grande.

— O material de empacotamento?

— Sim. É um processo bastante novo, mas os laboratoristas já viram isso antes. Cocaína transforma da em tijolos, folhas de acetato e agora material de empacotamento. Os cachorros não conseguem cheirá-lo, engana a olho nu e pode passar despercebido. A não ser que um certo agente obstinado do FBI não desista.

— Desgraçados!

— Adam vai fazer uma reunião esta tarde com a Divisão de Narcóticos, a alfândega e a polícia local.

— Estou a caminho. Não quero só a Oceanic. Quero toda a rede.

— Quer que eu comece a preparar a papelada para colocar microfones?

— Sim. Obrigado.

— Ei, você não tem ninguém lá dentro?

— Não tenho mais. Tenho de ir.

Harry não perdeu tempo no telefone, mas saiu correndo até a porta de Gina e começou a bater. Ela era teimosa o suficiente para ir trabalhar apesar de suas ordens. Ele tinha de evitar que isso acontecesse.

— Está procurando pela Gina?

— Sim. — Respondeu ao Sr. Edgar, o vizinho da frente.

— Partiu há meia hora. Mais cedo que o normal.

— Obrigado. Não era importante. Estava preocupado com a sua segurança.

Com um humor desafiador, na segunda-feira, Gina usou uma maquiagem pesada e seu casaco de couro vermelho. Quando passou pela recepção, percebeu que a escolha fora uma má ideia: era o casaco que usara ao fazer amor com Harry pela primeira vez.

-Bom dia, Marilyn.

Gina fez o máximo para descobrir o que acontecia na Oceanic e Harry não a apoiou. Ele também lhe partiu o coração e pisou nele, mas decidiu que já chorara todas as lágrimas possíveis por ele.

Só em pensar em nunca mais vê-lo, começou a piscar. Não derramaria mais nenhuma lágrima. **_Não, não, não!_**

De repente, parou no caminho. O departamento de contabilidade parecia um salão nupcial. Milhares de rosas e de todas as cores estavam por toda parte.

O perfume era estonteante.

E em meio a todas elas, estava Tonks, nervosa porém extasiada, enquanto as arrumava.

— De Remus? — Gina perguntou.

Tonks completamente ruborizada e com o brilho de felicidade disse:

— Não nos separamos desde sábado à noite.

— Acho que vocês se divertiram muito. -Tonks riu baixinho.

— Isto foi o que mais gostei — Ela disse, apontando para um bule Chintz. Havia um cartão nele. "Perdoe-me, querida" era o que estava escrito.

— Você tem de dar crédito ao homem. Quando pede perdão, ele é realmente sincero.

— E sobre as ...

— Garotas? — Tonks perguntou sorrindo.

— Já fazem parte do passado. Ele estava cansado daquelas jovens bobinhas.

— Isso é maravilhoso, Tonks.

— Ele me pediu em casamento.

— Oh, Tonks. Estou tão feliz por você!

— Não sei como lhe agradecer. Sinto que ele sempre gostou de mim, mas só quando mostrei uma certa fibra, é que ele se revelou.

— Não foi a cor do cabelo ou a roupa nova, foi a atitude por trás delas. Aquela que dizia: "Olhe para mim, veja quem eu sou realmente."

— Sim... Desculpe-me se a abandonei naquela noite. Como foi o resto do seu encontro?

— Horrível. O alarme de minha casa foi disparado e tive de voltar para casa. Então, Draco foi embora.

— Não fique tão abatida, querida. Tudo se acerta.

— Não, é tarde demais. — Ela suspirou "triste". — Quero dizer, não é... Tenho de trabalhar.

Suspirando, ela olhou os contracheques do final do mês. Começou com os de aposentadoria. Conforme examinava os pagamentos mensais, ficou boquiaberta quando um nome familiar lhe chamou atenção.

_**Dominic Torreo**. _Era o nome de um dos aposenta dos. Era o nome do traficante de drogas assassinado que ela leu no jornal.

Enquanto a emoção tomava conta de seu cérebro, Gina tentou não ser precipitada. Poderia haver mais do que um Dominic Torreo afinal.

Ela clicou no arquivo de aposentados chamado Registro de Serviço e sentiu uma pontada na espinha. O arquivo estava protegido por uma senha. Ela achava que tinha aberto todos os arquivos, mas talvez tivesse passado por esse sem perceber. Era o único que precisava de uma senha. E era um arquivo grande. Ela imaginou que talvez não tivesse nada de interes sante e que o título fosse apenas camuflagem.

Ou será que essa era a fonte dos segredos?

— Pegue algumas flores. — Tonks entrou em sua sala e interrompeu o devaneio de Gina.

— Tenho de abrir espaço em minha mesa. Mmrnm. O aroma é maravilhoso.

— Aquele tolo. Deve ter lhe custado uma pequena fortuna. — Tonks falou com sorriso encantado.

— E você vale cada pétala. — Gina lembrou-lhe com firmeza. Ela colocou as rosas em sua mesa e disse: — Tonks, estou tentando obter informações sobre um funcionário aposentado, mas meu arquivo parece corrompido. Você teria as cópias?

— Sim. Em meu computador. Vamos...

— Tudo bem. Vou dar uma olhada.

— Quem é?

— Seu nome é Dominic Torreo.

— Não reconheço esse nome...

Bom, ainda assim ela não tiraria conclusões precipitadas.

— Esse é o arquivo. — Gina apontou para o Registro de Serviço. — Creio que o Sr. Torreo esteja recebendo mais dinheiro do que deve. Quero checar seu registro. Não fale nada com Remus ou Draco, está bem? Não quero causar problemas para ninguém até que tenha certeza dos dados.

— Claro que não. Estou contente com sua eficiência. Você é bem melhor que seu antecessor.

— Obrigada. — Gina notou que era menor do que e o arquivo que tinha em seu computador. E não exigia senha.

De volta ao seu escritório, ela leu o arquivo. Dominic Torreo estava listado como tendo 67 anos. Sua aposentadoria era depositada direto em uma conta bancária em Seattle. Surpreendeu-se com o número de aposentados que também tinham seus salários de positados automaticamente em contas no mesmo banco. A situação estava melhorando no cenário da espionagem. Mas ela precisava decifrar a senha, hoje.

Se ela conseguisse decifrar a senha de Harrison e descobrir o segundo grupo de arquivos, ela saberia se teria descoberto o negócio ilegal das drogas.

Pensou e anotou todas as possibilidades de senhas: data de nascimento, nome do meio, endereço, telefone. Nada. Se ela fosse Harrison, o que faria?

Claro, se Harrison fosse esperto, usaria letras maiúsculas e minúsculas misturadas com números para torná-la mais difícil de ser decifrada.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Eram quatro horas. Ela se daria mais uma hora para trabalhar e relataria suas descobertas a Harry, que as submeteria ao FBI que tem programas para decifrar códigos, e a sua missão não estaria cumprida, mas terminada. Mas se ela pudesse decifrar a senha sozinha...

Uma vez que a investigação estivesse terminada, Harry retornaria à sua casa antiga. Se ele não se mudasse, ela se mudaria. Sua acusação no sábado à noite, sua crença de que ela era _"fácil e prestava favores"_ , mostrava que ele não a amava como ela o amava. E a nova Gina não aceitaria menos do que amor e confiança completos.

Era orgulho o que a fazia dobrar seus esforços para decifrar a senha de Harrison antes do final do dia.

— Pense, pense. — Ela se punia. Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo escritório.

Sabia que as senhas eram difíceis. Era por isso que muitas pessoas escolhiam nomes do meio ou aniversários de casamento e as usavam para tudo.

Combinações de números e letras maiúsculas e minúsculas eram as mais difíceis de serem decifradas e as mais fáceis de serem esquecidas.

Será que Harrison tinha seu próprio sistema de memória escondido em algum lugar do computador? Sentiu como se levasse uma pancada na cabeça. Nunca pensou no óbvio.

Rapidamente, olhou atrás do computador e levantou o teclado. Digitou o nome e o número de série que estavam lá, mas nada!

Olhou em baixo do monitor e começou a procurar nas gavetas em busca de pistas. Nada.

Virou a cadeira, ficou de gatinhas e olhou as partes de baixo do assento, dos braços da cadeira e da mesa.

— Gina? — Ao ouvir Draco Malfoy, bateu com a cabeça na parte de baixo da mesa.

— Ai! — Ela gritou e recuou de ré com o bumbum de couro vermelho se mexendo enquanto sua saia curta subia com o movimento.

Um cavalheiro teria se virado. Infelizmente, ela podia sentir o olhar nada cavalheiro de Draco grudado ali. Deu uma mexida extra em seus quadris para camuflar suas ações deixando cair um dos brincos.

Quando ficou de pé, exibiu o brinco na mão.

— Deixei cair meu brinco. — Ela disse alegre.

Ele assentiu, com olhos deslumbrados. Ela se sentiu a estrela de um show pornô.

— Parece que o encontro de meu pai foi mais bem-sucedido que o nosso.

— Sim. Seu padrasto e a Tonks se entenderam.

— Esperava descobrir o quanto... nós nos** _entenderíamos _**naquela noite.

— Sim, bem. Quem sabe outro dia.

— Que tal hoje à noite?

— Desculpe, mas tenho um compromisso. — Planos que não incluam chicotes, correntes, couro ou salas privadas em algum clube duvidoso.

— Amanhã à noite?

Como não tinha alternativa, disse:

— Posso lhe responder amanhã?

Draco demonstrou aborrecimento.

— Creio que sim. — Respondeu friamente. Estava impaciente para voltar ao trabalho de detetive. Esta era sua última chance de decifrar a senha de Harrison e provar a..._si mesma _que tinha o necessário para ser uma agente secreta maravilhosa.

Andando até a porta ela a abriu para que ele saísse.

— Bem, obrigada por me visitar. Preciso terminar os relatórios do fim do mês.

— Então, até amanhã. — Respondeu ele.

De volta ao trabalho. Não havia nada sob a mesa, apenas alguns velhos chicletes grudados.

Desesperançosa, digitou cada sabor e marca de chicletes que conhecia. _Senha inválida._

O tempo estava se esgotando. Sabia que poderia ser mais esperta que Harrison se pudesse _pensar!_

A resposta estava provavelmente em frente ao seu nariz e ela não conseguia perceber.

Olhou para frente, focalizando o póster do Grand Prix na parede. Será que Harrison foi ao Grand Prix de 1997? Letras maiúsculas, minúsculas, números. Era tão óbvio, não podia ser!

Trémula, ela digitou "Grand Prix 1997."

_Senha inv__álida._

"1997 Grand Prix."

_Senha inv__álida._

"Grand 1997 Prix."

_Senha inv__álida._

Como último recurso, ela digitou as palavras de trás para frente:

"7991 xirPdnarG" e apertou a tecla "Enter".

A senha abriu o arquivo secreto de Harrison.

Queria pular de felicidade. Mas lembrou-se que esse era um assunto supersecreto. Abriu um dos relatórios de final de mês na tela e depois olhou o arquivo secreto de Harrison.

Era um conjunto de livros, mas eram contas particulares de Harrison. Eram da empresa. Tratava-se das provas secretas que ela procurava. Os livros continham categorias não listadas nos " livros disfarçados" nos quais trabalhava.

Harrison foi esperto. Ele criou um conjunto de livros falsos que satisfariam os requisitos durante uma auditoria do Imposto de Renda.

Pegando seu caderno começou a anotar. Ao fim do documento, seus olhos se arregalaram. Não podia acreditar!

Uma lista de nomes e endereços nos Estados Unidos e na Colômbia.

— Boa noite, Gina. —Despediu-se Tonks.

— Hmmm? — Gina olhou-a, atordoada. O dia chegara ao fim! — Boa noite, Tonks.

— Eu poderia ajudá-la com o final do mês, mas tenho um encontro esta noite. — Disse Tonks, tímida.

— Final do mês? Ah, não se preocupe. Divirta-se.

Quando Tonks saiu, o rosto de Gina ficou sério. Doug Ormond e Lester Dart estavam claramente envolvidos no negócio, segundo o arquivo.

Para não gerar suspeitas por estar trabalhando até tarde, resolveu copiar tudo em CD e levar para casa.

— Vamos, vamos. — Como se o computador pudesse copiar os arquivos mais rápido.

Olhou para o relógio. Quase seis horas da tarde. Pareceria estranho se não fosse embora logo. Estava quase terminando. Estava quase conseguindo...

Terminou e colocou os CDs em sua bolsa e suspirou aliviada.

Uma batida na porta aberta e ela pôde ver Draco, um sorriso afável no rosto.

— Oi, Draco. — Ela disse alegre, enquanto o pânico dominava seu peito. Com um clique, ela fechou o arquivo do final do mês para que cobrisse a prova incriminadora de sua bisbilhotice.

— Trabalhando até tarde, minha querida?

— Apenas acabando algumas coisas para o final do mês. — Ela falou, de pé.

Ele aproximou-se mais.

— Tonks falou comigo antes de partir.

— Tonks?

— Sim.

— Ela disse que você andou chorando.

— Claro que não andei chorando.

— Seus olhos estão um pouco vermelhos.

— Apenas alergia.

— Tonks teve a impressão que feri seus sentimentos por ter ido embora naquela noite.

_Oh Tonks, voc__ê não fez isso._

— Não, claro que não. Tonks se enganou.

Houve uma pausa. Quando ele falou outra vez, seu tom havia mudado completamente, ele nem parecia mais o mesmo homem.

— Ela não foi a única que se enganou. — A voz dele era fria.

Ela virou-se para ele surpresa e viu que ele olhava para o caderno com os trechos mais incriminadores do arquivo de Harrison.

— Draco, isso não... — Ela tentou pegar o caderno, mas a mão dele bateu com força na dela.

— Acho que cometeu um grande erro, querida.

Ela ouviu vozes no corredor: Eddie e Doug Ormond. Draco os chamou.

Enquanto ele estava de costas, ela pegou o telefone e tentou discar o número de emergência de Harry.

— Desligue, Gina. — Draco ordenou.

O homem que ela pensou ser tão inofensivo e agradável apontava uma arma para as suas costas. E Eddie e Doug Ormond, todos com aparência assustadora e homicida.

Ela desligou.

.

.

.

**N/A: Pois eh gente, esta acabando... Adorei adaptar esse livro para vcs! Para todos que estão perguntando sobre a Apenas Uma Segunda Chance, saibam que estou corrigindo os erros na história que encontrei e em breve estarei postando, entretanto meu foco agora é terminar a "Será que é difícil entender que te amo?" Que já tem 16 capítulos prontos esperando para ser postados! A única coisa que posso dizer é que a Dressa Potter que recebe sempre os capítulos esta gostando, espero que quem continue a acompanhar meus projetos também gostem.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Isinha Weasley Potter:**Realmente os planos de Draco foram frustrados, entretanto ele pegou nossa ruivinha no pulo! Tonks tadinha, tentou ajudar e botou a Gina na maior enrrascada. Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Joana Patricia:**Ola, Draco realmente não pode usar seus brinquedinhos com a ruiva, entretanto agora ela esta presa, isso a deixa imune a qualquer tentativa dele, será? Harry é um cabeça dura que vai ter que aprender a demonstrar seus sentimentos.

**Gabi G. W. Potter:**O Harry foi realmente um tapado, esta na cara da ruiva que ela é louca por ele e não apenas gosta de sair por aí com qualquer homem. Mas suspeito que ele vai aprender isso de maneira dolorosa. kkkkkk Realmente Remus abriu o olho, e agora Tonks não irá deixa-lo mais fecha-los!

**1696:** A autora deste livro de verdade é a Nancy Warren, já li vários trabalhos dela, até gostaria de postar um deles : Manual de Conquista, mas já tem uma adaptação de Harry Potter sobre este livro, portanto recomendo. Por incrivel que pareça, muitos tem preconceitos daqueles livros de romances pequenos da série Sabrina, Harquen, Desejo, entre outros, e quando são postados como adaptações os amam! Acho q isso também se deve aos personagens maravilhosos da J.K  
>Agora voltando, o Harry foi um burro sim, mas ele irá ficar um pouquinho mais esperto em breve.<p>

**Prévia:**

_— Ela está morta — Completou Draco, atrás de Harry, com a arma apontada para suas costas._  
><em>— Não! — Harry gritou!<em>  
><em>— Você chegou tarde demais, meu velho. Mas Harry parecia não acreditar. Seu rosto ficou subitamente pálido: os olhos, sem vida.<em>


	14. Capítulo XIII

**CAP****ÍTULO TREZE**

Harry lutava contra um sentimento de desconforto, be bendo o café tépido, como se isso fosse acalmá-lo.

Estavam em reunião cerca de doze agentes, alguns funcionários da Divisão de Narcóticos, alfândega e policiais locais, a fim de estourarem a rede e captura rem o máximo de traficantes de drogas possível.

Mas Harry só pensava em tirar Gina de lá. Hoje.

Agora.

Porém, não podia fazer algo estúpido como telefo nar para o escritório ou aparecer lá. Teria de esperar que ela saísse e garantir que não voltasse.

Gina era uma voluntária; não havia razão para estar envolvida agora que havia perigo. Droga, Harry devia tê-la algemado evitando que ela fosse trabalhar. Ele se levantou, impaciente.

Adam olhou-o, confuso, mas Harry balançou a ca beça. Não tinha nada a acrescentar, não ouvira meta de da conversa. Olhou o relógio. Ele deixou a sala como se fosse ao banheiro.

Checou suas mensagens. Nenhuma de Gina. Ape nas do agente Wong da Interpol de Hong Kong, que deixara os números de telefone do escritório e de casa. Harry tentou o escritório primeiro.

— David Wong.

— Aqui fala o agente Harry Potter, FBI.

—Ah, sim, agente Potter. Você fez perguntas sobre Thomas Harrison?

— Sim.

— Um corpo foi encontrado ontem no porto. Con fere com sua descrição.

— Como ele morreu?

— Uma bala na nuca.

— Algum sinal de tortura?

— Impossível afirmar. O corpo estava em decom posição. Talvez a autópsia nos diga algo.

— Tem certeza que é Harrison?

— Não totalmente. Trazia um relógio com seu nome gravado e uma carteira com identificação esta va perto do corpo. Mas temos de confirmar a identi dade através da arcada dentária. Entretanto, era bran co e a altura e roupas conferem com sua descrição. Creio que seja o cadáver do Sr. Harrison.

— Parece que os assassinos não se importaram com que fosse identificado. Tem ideia de quando ocorreu a morte?

— Talvez algumas semanas. Eu lhe enviarei um relatório após a autópsia.

— Obrigado.

— Em troca, gostaria muito de receber qualquer informação relativa ao Sr. Harrison.

— Terá a nossa cooperação total, Sr. Wong. Obri gado pela informação. Manterei contato.

— Bom dia, agente Potter.

Quando desligou, Harry deu uma olhada na sala de reunião. Estava ansioso para fazer um resumo para o grupo.

Sabia estar quebrando algumas regras ao agir sozi nho, mas não tinha mais tempo. E violou outra regra ao telefonar para o número de Gina na Oceanic.

— Vamos menina, atenda! — Ele murmurou, xin gando ao ouvir a secretária eletrônica.

Tentou o telefone de casa... também na secretária eletrônica. Falou palavrões e pisou no acelerador.

— Olhem, eu posso explicar. — Gina protesta va ao ser levada para o depósito na mira de uma arma.

Agora que confirmara o envolvimento de Harrison no tráfico de drogas e na lavagem de dinheiro, come çou a imaginar as suas "férias" em Hong Kong.

Doug perguntou como se lendo sua mente:

— Foi Harrison que colocou você aqui?

— Harrison? O contador antes de mim?

— Sim, Harrison; aquele espertalhão.

— Ué, Harrison não está em Hong Kong?

Foi Draco que respondeu.

— Ele estava até que nossos amigos o encontra ram. — Ele mexeu em sua arma.

— Morto? — ela gritou.

— Sim, querida. Todos que nos atrapalham termi nam mortos. Mas em seu caso, demorará um pouco. — Fez um sinal para Eddie. — Amarre-a.

— Com o quê?

Exasperado, Draco passou a arma para Doug.

— Espere aqui.

Quando ele saiu, Gina tentou um sorriso confiante.

— Rapazes, sei que Draco está sob muito estres se neste momento. Por que vocês não me deixam fu gir e fingimos que isso nunca aconteceu?

— Fique calada — disse Ormond.

Bem, valeu a tentativa.

O conhecimento de que seu antecessor fora assas sinado a assustava, mas não podia entrar em pânico.

Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era o quanto gosta ria de ter ouvido Harry quando ele lhe disse para se afastar daquele lugar.

Mas parecia ser tarde demais. As portas pesadas se abriram e Draco Malfoy entrou trazendo sua bol sa e um par de algemas.

Engoliu em seco. Uma coisa era ficar indefesa em uma cama com um homem como Harry, outra era estar indefesa diante de três homens perversos.

Ela lutou, se torcendo e arranhando quando Draco a segurou. Ele grunhiu quando ela conseguiu chu tá-lo na canela. Mas os dois algemaram seu braço di reito em um cano de água.

Ela olhou para eles e levantou o queixo, determi nada a não ceder ao medo. O bom senso lhe dizia que eles não atirariam nela ali no depósito, e ela ainda tinha um punho e dois pés livres para se defender. Draco afastou-se para não ficar ao alcance de seu chute.

— Devia ter trazido corda! Acho melhor levá-la para minha casa. — disse Draco.

A algema tilintou contra o cano metálico confor me ela dava puxões. Se ele achava que lhe tiraria a roupa e faria coisas repugnantes com ela, estava mui to enganado.

— Sim. — Ormond se meteu. — Vamos fazer tudo rápido e limpo. — Era ele que tinha a arma.

— Eu a vi colocar algo na bolsa. — Disse Draco virando a bolsa sobre a mesa.

Olharam sua carteira, pastilhas, _necess__áire, _cha ves, lenços de papel e, finalmente, dois CDs.

Draco olhou-a com maldade, pegou um dos CDs, virando-o em suas mãos.

— Então? — perguntou.

Sentia-se furiosa. Esses homens tranformaram uma boa empresa em algo vergonhoso. O que aconte cera com as pessoas decentes que trabalhavam ali?

Droga! Eles vão descobrir o que há nos CDs.

Tudo que ela podia fazer era ficar enrolando e es perar uma oportunidade de escapar.

— São uns... arquivos do final do mês. Queria tra balhar neles em casa.

— Pegue um _laptop. _— ordenou Draco a Or mond, que colocou a arma sobre a mesa e saiu.

Sem a arma apontada para ela, poderia pensar me lhor. Agora, eram dois contra um, a situação parecia melhor, mas ela estava algemada ao cano.

— Por favor, posso ir ao banheiro? — perguntou para Eddie, mas Draco não deixou.

Enquanto aguardava Ormond, Draco perguntou:

— Harrison era seu namorado?

— Não, já lhe disse, nunca o vi na minha vida.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele deveria telefonar de Hong Kong e como ele não telefonou, você imaginou que foi traída e decidiu vir aqui e se ajudar.

— Não é nada disso. Aceitei o emprego porque queria mudar. Enquanto estava fazendo os relatórios do final do mês, encontrei esse arquivo que não com binava com o do meu computador. Isso foi o que você viu na minha tela. Sou uma funcionária muito cons cienciosa.

— Demais para o meu gosto.

— Mas eu não compreendo. O que Harrison fez?

— Como sei que já sabe, Harrison começou a pe gar amostras da mercadoria que trazemos da Colôm bia e seu vício em cocaína aumentou cada vez mais.

— Ele era viciado em drogas?

— É um hábito muito caro. Ele tentou organizar a sua própria operação paralela. Talvez tivesse imagi nado que já tinha sido descoberto porque roubou uma grande quantia em dinheiro e deixou o país.

Se tentou organizar sua própria operação, Harri son não estava sozinho. As coisas se encaixaram.

— O que aconteceu com Dominic Torreo, o trafi cante de drogas que foi morto?

— Bom. Ela é uma menina muito esperta, não é Doug? Dominic trabalhava com Harrison. Agora, ambos estão fora do negócio. Só não sei qual é o seu papel ou se mais alguém aparecerá.

— Claro que eu não trabalhava com eles. Eu não os conhecia. Não sei de nada.

Draco ligou o _laptop _e inseriu o CD. Logo o arquivo revelador apareceu na tela.

— Não sabia que ele mantinha uma cópia de tudo para si. — murmurou Draco, olhando para os núme ros e para Gina.

— Talvez você não esteja interessada nas drogas. O que você quer Gina? Chantagem?

— Não. Encontrei o arquivo e fiquei imaginando sobre o que se tratava. Foi só isso.

— Certo. E por que levar o arquivo para casa?

— Queria examiná-lo melhor em casa. Não gosta ria de fazer acusações contra meu antecessor.

— Minha nossa, você é muito boazinha. Não ia pe dir uma contribuição considerável para a sua _**própria**_aposentadoria a fim de não revelar nossa operação?

— Que operação? Tudo o que sei é que o plano de aposentadoria parece ineficiente. Tenho algumas boas ideias para melhorá-lo.

—Ei, cara. — Eddie falou. — Talvez ela não saiba de nada...

— Você esqueceu o pacote que ela escondeu sob o caixote daquele lado? — Draco o lembrou, mos trando o local onde ela e Harry estiveram.

— Isso é sobre o empacotamento? O que houve, esqueci de reciclar?

— Não banque a idiota, Gina. Aquelas folhas de empacotamento que vinham da Colômbia eram re cicladas em um laboratório muito amigável que as transformava em cocaína de grande qualidade, com valor de mercado em torno de milhões. Mas você já sabia disso. Por que não nos conta para quem está tra balhando e esquecemos tudo. Sem mágoas.

Tentou parecer assustada.

— Se eu lhe disser, eles me matarão.

— Diga-nos tudo o que sabe, Gina, e veremos se poderemos colocá-la em nossa operação.

— Não vou decepcioná-lo, Draco.

— Diga-nos o que sabe.

— Olhe. Biscoitos. — Ormond se entediou com o interrogatório e abriu as gavetas. O saco de biscoitos fez um barulho alto quando ele enfiou a mão gorda e tirou um biscoito. Ela notou seus dedos peludos e lembrou-se da mulher do síndico que disse que um dos homens da mudança tinha os dedos peludos.

— Mmm. Adoro biscoitos — ele disse, mastigan do barulhento. Migalhas escuras desceram pelo quei xo.

— Será que você pode segurar a arma? — Draco o repreendeu.

— Sim, desculpe. — Ele sentou-se, apontando a arma em sua direção. A mão que segurava o biscoito pendia ao lado do corpo.

Gina percebeu algo se mexer. Algo preto e peludo com um rabo. De repente, um rato apareceu. Um gri to lhe escapou e com a mão livre apontou para o ani mal. Ele correu em direção ao saco de biscoitos.

— O quê? — Ormond olhou para onde ela aponta va e de repente instalou-se o caos. Ele gritou com medo do rato que, quase pegando o biscoito, acabou mordendo seu dedo. Ormond lançou-o longe, rugin do de raiva e, de repente, a arma disparou.

Um grito rouco cortou o ar. Era Eddie quem grita va, segurando a coxa que sangrava.

— Filho-da-puta, você atirou em mim!

Uma explosão sacudiu a frente do prédio. Em se guida, ouviu-se o som de um alarme.

— Que diabos... — Draco gritou. — Fique de olho nela. — Venha! — ordenou a Ormond, que o se guiu, chupando o dedo e xingando.

Era a única chance de Gina escapar.

Junto com o conteúdo de sua bolsa, seu chaveiro estava na mesa, com a pequena chave de prata bri lhando para ela como uma estrela inatingível. Era a chave colocada por Harry. A chave para as algemas compradas no sex shop. Ela sabia que Draco frequentava a mesma loja. Quem sabe a algema que a prendia fosse comprada no mesmo lugar? Parecia com as que tinha em casa. A chave seria igual? Eddie gemia. Se ela conseguisse se livrar dele...

— Eddie, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele murmurou um palavrão.

—Você poderá sangrar até morrer. Aqueles dois fugiram e o deixaram aqui. Tire essas algemas de mim para que eu possa atar a sua perna.

— Não tenho a chave.

Confiar ou não confiar? Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que ele tinha uma arma.

— Você tem de pressionar isso. Há toalhas no ba nheiro e talvez uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

Com muitos gemidos, Eddie foi até o banheiro, mas não fechou a porta, a fim de vigiá-la.

Ela levantou os braços, pegou o cano e balançou o corpo para frente. Os músculos de seu estômago gri taram em protesto à medida que ela tentava prender seus pés sob a mesa.

Soluçou de frustração e tentou novamente. Falhou mais uma vez.

— FBI! Fiquem onde estão!

— Harry! — ela gritou, estremecendo de alívio. Ele estava lá. Ele a salvaria. Tudo ficaria bem.

Tiros ecoaram.

Segundos depois, o alarme silenciou.

— Oh, meu Deus, Harry! Não. — Ele não tinha des ligado o alarme; ele queria que as autoridades inves tigassem. Draco deve tê-lo desligado. O que signifi cava que Harry poderia estar sangrando, ferido, precisando dela. Respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez rangendo os dentes com o esforço.

Arfando, ela se inclinou e dessa vez conseguiu pe gar seu chaveiro. Colocou a pequena chave prateada no cadeado da algema.

Harry precisava dela. Tinha de encontrá-lo.

Girou várias vezes a chave. Quando estava desis tindo, ouviu o barulho do cadeado sendo aberto. Era o som mais lindo que já ouvira.

Libertou seu braço e correu. Viu Eddie desmaiado no chão do banheiro. Hesitou um segundo. Harry tam bém poderia estar no chão, sangrando. Não havia dú vidas sobre quem ela ajudaria primeiro.

Enquanto corria, encontrou uma chave inglesa. Eddie tinha uma arma; ela poderia voltar e pegá-la. Lembrou-se que não sabia como usá-la. Uma chave inglesa não era muito, mas lhe conferia segurança.

Abriu a porta. As luzes estavam apagadas. Havia apenas a iluminação fraca das luzes de emergência para guiá-la. Arrastou-se pelo corredor.

Virou em um canto e ouviu vozes.

— Onde está ela, seu filho-da-puta? — Era a voz de Harry, furiosa, ameaçadora. Seu coração bateu for te. Ele estava bem. Harry estava bem. Conseguiriam escapar dali.

Correu pelo corredor e parou. Lá estava ele, auto ritário, sua arma preta e assustadora apontando para Ormond, que se agachou.

— Quem?

Ambos estavam de lado e ela percebeu os olhos de Ormond se mexerem. Ele deveria estar olhando para Draco. Onde _**estava**_ele?

Quando ia avisar a Harry, Ormond disse:

— Gina

— Ela está morta — completou Draco, atrás de Harry, com a arma apontada para suas costas.

— Não! — Harry gritou.

— Você chegou tarde demais, meu velho.

Mas Harry parecia não acreditar. Seu rosto ficou su bitamente pálido: os olhos, sem vida.

— Não... Gina. — Sua voz estava rouca e cansada.

—Não se preocupe, rapaz apaixonado. Você a en contrará em breve. — Draco riu.

— Ela me enganou. Pensei que trabalhasse para Harrison, mas era do FBI. Muito conveniente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, como se uma abelha esti vesse zunindo em seu ouvido. Parecia estar se recom pondo, escondendo a dor.

— Abaixe a arma e coloque as mãos sobre a cabe ça. — Ele ordenou a Draco.

— Acho que não.

Harry virou a cabeça em direção a Ormond.

— Seu amigo aqui vai cantar como uma soprano.

— Draco, pelo amor de Deus, homem. — A voz de Ormond continha horror.

— Tudo bem. — Draco continuou como se Or mond não tivesse falado. — Você atira nele e eu atiro em você. Farei com que pareça que Ormond matou um agente do FBI e também estava envolvido em contrabando debaixo de meu nariz inocente. Ficarei muito triste, claro, e cooperarei com o FBI.

_**Fa**__**ça alguma coisa Harry**__, _Gina o instigou silen ciosamente.

— Diga-me o que fez com Gina. — Disse ele.

Naquele momento, ela soube que ele a amava tanto que não conseguia pensar com lucidez mesmo com a sua vida à mercê de um perigo horrível. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Ele não fez nada comigo. — Ela disse, bem alto e claramente, dando um passo à frente e jogando a chave inglesa sobre Draco.

— Abaixe-se! — Harry gritou, quando ela viu a arma de Draco virar na direção dela.

Ela observou a chave girar no ar, em câmara lenta. Gina caiu no chão, ouviu a bala passar zunindo. Draco andou para trás, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em um gemido enquanto agarrava seu ombro e desmaiava.

Harry virou a arma em direção a Ormond, mas o ho mem não se moveu. Parecia que toda a luta o tinha nocauteado. Ele não parava de olhar para Draco.

— Você ia deixar ele me matar!

Em dois passos, Harry cruzou para o lado de Draco, chutando a arma de sua mão e a recuperando.

— Você está bem? — ele gritou para Gina. Ela aquiesceu, não confiando em sua voz. Harry se ajoelhou para checar o pulso de Draco.

— Ele está... morto? — Gina conseguiu perguntar.

— Merecia, mas está vivo.

Olhando em volta, ela foi até o computador e pe gou o cabo para amarrá-lo.

Gina pegou o cabo de um segundo computador e o passou para Harry, que amarrou Ormond.

O tremor que começou em suas pernas subiu para todo seu corpo. Ela colocou seus braços em torno de si mesma e tentou respirar enquanto Harry a ignorava continuava a trabalhar. Pegando seu telefone celu lar digitou números e deu ordens. Ela ouviu palavras esparsas: _**ambulância... polícia local... Divisão de Narcóticos**__, _mas a mente não as decifrava.

Seu olhar encontrou Drcao, gemendo no chão. Havia uma grande mancha vermelha em sua camisa. Isso lembrou-a de Eddie, caído no banheiro.

— Eddie está ferido.

— Onde ele... — Harry olhou para ela — Aguente firme Gina, não desmaie. — Seus braços a envolve ram, quentes e fortes. — Olhe, querida. Já está tudo terminado. — Ele esfregou suas mãos grandes em seus braços para reanimá-la.

Uma sombra escura se materializou, depois outra. Ela notou o símbolo do FBI nas jaquetas pretas.

— Eddie está no banheiro do depósito. Foi um tiro — ela disse suavemente a Harry, não querendo falar com mais ninguém, não desejando nem mesmo se mover para longe de seus braços.

— Vamos pegá-lo. Você está bem?

— Sim.

— Bom. Vou pedir a alguém para levá-la para casa. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer aqui.

— Minhas chaves, minha bolsa. Estão lá atrás.

Harry deu algumas ordens em voz baixa e, antes que ela percebesse, já estava sendo levada para fora do prédio, para casa.

Um jovem agente foi designado para levá-la em casa.

—Isto não é necessário. — Ela lhe assegurou. O olhar cético do novato lhe dizia que ele concordava completamente com ela.

— São as ordens de Harry, senhora.

Ela preferia que Harry a tivesse acompanhado até sua casa, mas pelo menos ele pensou em sua seguran ça. Isso aquecia seu corpo frio de alguma maneira.

— Estou bem. Vou tomar um banho quente e irei para cama. Mas, obrigada. Pode voltar agora.

— Se a senhora tem certeza.

— Tenho. Obrigada. Ele partiu.

Gina sentia fome. Aqueceu uma lata de sopa e se forçou a tomá-la, sabendo que se sentiria melhor. De pois, preparou um chá de camomila e bebeu.

Examinando o armário de bebidas, encontrou um conhaque. Uma dose generosa deu consistência ao seu chá de ervas e a aqueceu completamente.

Subiu ao segundo andar, observando como cada músculo do corpo doía e tomou um banho quente, deixando as torneiras abertas até que a banheira qua se transbordasse. Água quente do lado de fora, líqui do quente dentro dela e, mesmo assim, ela ainda tre mia. Forçando seu pensamento para longe, concen trou-se no momento em que Harry acreditou que ela estava morta. Naquele momento, teve certeza que ele a amava.

Quando essa história acabasse, talvez eles pudes sem recomeçar. Gostaria de namorar Harry.

Quanto mais cedo conseguissem resolver o caso da Oceanic, mais rápido chegariam ao estágio de na moro. Agora que eles tinham o arquivo secreto de Harrison, seria fácil descobrir a rede de drogas e con denar Draco e seu bando. Pedaços do arquivo de

Harrison passaram por seus olhos como imagens de sonho.

Saiu da banheira e colocou seu roupão sobre seu corpo ainda molhado. Depois de uma busca rápida ela encontrou sua bolsa e tirou tudo que havia dentro. Sim, quem quer que tivesse arrumado sua bolsa in cluirá os CDs com os arquivos das aposentadorias.

Teve uma ideia. Era maluca, mas talvez funcio nasse.


	15. Capítulo XIV  Final

**CAP****ÍTULO QUATORZE**

Os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de sono. Ele supu nha que não tinha sido uma má colheita: um carrega mento de cocaína e uma parte da conexão — Oceanic — já tinham sido descobertos. Mas não era suficien te. Ele esperava descobrir toda a rede.

Entrou silenciosamente na casa de Gina na madru gada. Sabia que ela estaria dormindo, mas precisava vê-la. Espreitar seu sono e ter certeza que estava viva. Por um segundo, seu coração estacou quando se lem brou do momento em que pensou tê-la perdido. Não queria passar por nada tão devastador novamente.

Esfregou seus olhos cansados. Quando aconteceu? Quando se apaixonou por essa pervertida, teimosa, irritante... Suspirou. Engoliu em seco e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Havia luz vindo da porta de seu es critório. Imaginou que ela havia esquecido — ou sen tido muito medo da escuridão — para apagá-la.

Mas ela estava lá, sentada em seu computador en volta em um roupão branco. Sentiu amor. Amor pela mulher corajosa, meio louca, com cérebro matemáti co e coração generoso.

Ele ja havia feito coisas estúpidas antes, mas colo car a vida daquela mulher em perigo liderava a lista. Sem dúvida se ela contasse a história à sua chefe, ele teria levado uma repreensão. O que ele bem merecia. Eles poderiam fazer o que quisessem com ele, tomar seu distintivo, ele não se incomodaria. Ela estava viva e isso era tudo o que importava.

Esperava que não tivesse estragado as coisas de tal maneira que jamais conseguisse ter uma segunda chance junto à única mulher que havia amado.

— Oi — Disse suave, para não assustá-la.

Ela sufocou um grito e virou-se para ele.

Ele passou a mão no rosto, sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem. Estava mais cansado do que pensava. Detestava operações malfeitas. E se sentia responsá vel por essa. Foi ele que forçou a situação, pois esta va determinado a incriminar a Oceanic. Descobriu que estava certo e destruiu toda a rede no mesmo dia. Era como sair da derrota diretamente para a vitória.

— Oi. — Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pela falta de sono, sua face pálida e sem maquiagem, seu cabe lo totalmente despenteado, mas ele nunca havia visto algo tão comovedoramente lindo como o sorriso que aparecia em seus lábios.

Orgulhava-se de seu autocontrole, mas naquele momento não podia mais ficar longe daqueles lábios e também deixar de amá-la. Em um segundo, virou sua cadeira e se inclinou para beijá-la.

Com um som rouco de prazer, ela abriu os lábios e seu cansaço foi afastado com uma urgência e necessi dade tão poderosa como nunca havia sentido. Abra çou-o, deixando seu roupão entreaberto. Ele enfiou a mão sob o tecido atoalhado e tocou seus seios. Seus mamilos floresceram sob as carícias. Ela estava tão quente, tão viva!

— Pensei que a havia perdido. — murmurou ele.

— Pensei que ele ia atirar em você.

— Desculpe-me.

— Desculpe.

— Preciso de você.

— Oh, sim. — Gina tinha o cheiro de lavanda e de mulher. Queria ir devagar, para saborear cada pedaço de pele dela, mas sua paciência o abandonou. Abriu suas coxas com seus joelhos e colocou a mão embai xo, e percebeu que ela estava úmida e pronta.

Seu sangue esquentou e sua sofreguidão quase o envergonhou. Estava agindo como um adolescente!

As mãos de Gina começaram a mexer em sua five la, enquanto gemidos excitados vinham de seus lá bios.

— Preciso de você agora.

Ele também precisava estar profunda e completamente dentro dela. O manuseio com seu cinto estava demorado. Levantando-a, ele a colocou sobre a mesa.

Enquanto mexia no cinto e abria o zíper, Gina afas tou o teclado e ele prestou atenção suficiente para se divertir com o fato de que ela se lembrou de apertar a tecla "salvar". Ele pegou suas coxas, abriu-as e penetrou-a, gemendo quando seu calor o envolveu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o impacto, e ele os perdeu de vista quando sua cabeça se inclinou para trás. Suas pernas envolveram seus quadris e seu cor po se arqueou contra ele, equilibrando-se em suas mãos sobre a mesa atrás dela. O roupão estava aberto, a faixa solta em volta de sua barriga. Ele o abriu mais e o empurrou para trás para poder ver a barriga e os seios, enquanto ela girava contra ele.

Tentou se controlar, ir mais devagar, evitar que gozasse dentro dela em um nanossegundo humilhan te, mas foi inevitável. Ela entrou no ritmo excitado e já que ele não tinha mais nenhum autocontrole, desis tiu e explodiu em êxtase.

Seu gemido impotente apenas disparou o clímax dela e ele observou hipnotizado como ela estreme cia, junto com os gritos agudos que saíam de sua garganta.

Ele caiu na cadeira, trazendo-a com ele de forma a ficar sentada em seu colo, suas pernas apoiadas nos braços da cadeira, sua cabeça contra seu ombro, bra ços em torno de seu pescoço.

— Eu amo você. — Ele murmurou.

— Eu também amo você. — Ela respondeu, um en canto em sua voz. Ficaram nessa posição por vários minutos, contentes.

—Agi como um idiota naquela noite. Desculpe.

Ela se afastou, roçando o cabelo nele.

— Eu queria explicar, mas você não me deixou. Não _**sou**_selvagem. Só fingi que era. Draco enfiou sua língua na minha garganta antes que eu pudesse sair do carro. E meu jantar na noite passada com Dino foi porque ele esta saindo com uma pessoa que lhe pediu que acertasse as contas com todos os erros do passa do.

— O quê? -Gina riu.

— Acho que ela deve ser do tipo de pessoa da Nova Era. Então, esta é a história.

— Você está mentindo.

— O quê?

— Você disse que não é selvagem. Isso, querida, é uma mentira. Você é a mulher mais selvagem que eu já conheci.

A raiva se transformou em prazer quando um ru bor coloriu as bochechas dela.

— Verdade? — Ela parecia estar lisonjeada. Harry não resistiu e a beijou novamente.

Ela suspirou e colocou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ficaram sentados por um tempo, juntos na cadeira do escritório, felizes.

Após alguns minutos, ela se mexeu.

— Você falou com Remus Malfoy?

Harry suspirou. Não queria falar sobre isso, porém respeitava o direito dela saber.

— Sim. Ele ficou bastante aborrecido, mas acho que de certa forma foi um alívio. Creio que ele sus peitava que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia desconfiar do próprio enteado.

— Será que ele ficará bem?

— Tonks estava com ele.

Gina entendeu o que isso significava, e ele não teve de explicar como Tonks segurou a mão de Remus o tempo todo e saiu silenciosamente para fazer um chá. Quando ela voltou, Harry percebeu que ela chorou um pouco na cozinha, mas permaneceria forte para seu homem.

— Ele quer fazer todo o possível para ajudar na investigação. Não que ele tenha muito a fazer a não ser convencer seu enteado, ou Ormond, a começar a falar.

Harry bocejou, inclinando-se para trás e fechando os olhos, percebendo sua exaustão.

— Devemos ir para cama.

— Tenho uma ideia. — Gina lhe informou em voz clara que não parecia nada sonolenta.

— Acho que estou muito cansado. — Ele deu uma olhada em seu seio exposto. — A não ser que você fique por cima de mim.

Ela riu.

— Não é sobre sexo. Não tive a chance de lhe di zer, mas encontrei o conjunto verdadeiro dos livros. Harrison escondeu uma cópia. Material muito incriminador. Draco e os comparsas serão presos com certeza.

— Você encontrou as provas?

— E uma lista de nomes. — Disse ela, de maneira presunçosa.

— Tenho certeza que as aposentadorias estão sendo usadas para lavar dinheiro. Eu estava trabalhando nis so quando você chegou e... me distraiu. Vou examinar os arquivos pessoais com mais cuidado amanhã.

— Você os trouxe para casa?

Ela olhou para ele com um ar ao qual ele estava fi cando acostumado e já se sentia apreensivo. Signifi cava que ele não gostaria do que viria em seguida.

— No escritório, amanhã.

— De jeito nenhum!

Ela olhou para ele de modo penetrante:

— Já pensei sobre isso Harry. Acho que devemos manter a empresa aberta, enviar os carregamentos, como se nada estivesse errado. Tonks, Remus e eu podemos manter as coisas funcionando e se alguém perguntar, diremos que Eddie ficou doente e que Draco e Ormond estão em uma viagem de negócios. Claro que substituiremos as folhas de empacotamen to com imitações, mas acho que devemos seguir os carregamentos e ver o que acontece. Seus olhos brilharam com ânsia.

— Enquanto isso, investigaremos os nomes que Harrison listou.

— Mas você...

— Se fecharmos a empresa, o restante dos crimi nosos suspeitará. Terão tempo para desaparecer. Mas se fingirmos continuar, você e o resto da sua equipe poderão fazer seu trabalho. Talvez você descubra quem matou seu amigo.

— Você quase foi assassinada hoje! Não é treina da para esse tipo de coisa.

— Você me recrutou, Harry. — Disse ela em uma voz calma que o deixou mais enlouquecido. — Você quase morreu também. E é treinado...

— Isso é diferente.

— Porque você é homem?

— Porque não posso fazer meu trabalho se ficar preocupado com você.

Ela suspirou e se enrolou no roupão. Olhou em sua direção e ele notou uma ruga entre seus olhos. Estava com aquela expressão, a que o deixava nervoso.

— Pensei muito sobre isso, Harry. Creio que encon trei minha nova carreira.

— Como agente? — Ele gemeu.

— Não. Uma contadora forense. Sou uma grande contadora, mas tenho estado entediada. Penso que posso usar minhas habilidades e ainda sentir um clima de aventura. Ela lhe fitou com um olhar travesso que o colocou imediatamente de guarda.

—Você me recomendaria ao FBI?

Ele começou a falar alvoroçado.

— Não consigo nem começar a lhe explicar que ideia terrível é essa.

— Por quê?

Tentou encontrar um pensamento coerente e ar ranjou um bastante fugaz.

— O FBI não gosta de romances entre funcioná rios.

— Não precisaremos contar para eles.

— Creio que desconfiarão quando começarmos a ter filhos juntos.

Os olhos dela ficaram cheios de água.

— Você está querendo dizer que...

— Não se trata de um erro matemático. Estou fa lando de nós dois termos filhos. Você e eu. — Seu es tômago parecia ter uma pedra enorme. — Ou você não quer filhos?

— Claro que quero. — ela ficou ruborizada. -Mas... não há algo que teremos de fazer?

A mulher parecia querer sempre mais! Que ótimo!

— De manhã, de tarde e de noite, querida. Pode mos passar todas as sextas-feiras no sex shop da vizi nhança fazendo compras para o fim de semana. Rea lizaremos todas as fantasias daquela sua revista.

Seus olhos brilharam, mas uma pequena ruga ris cava a sua testa.

— Mas...não há algo mais?

— Você quer dizer onde iremos morar? — Enco lheu os ombros. Puxa, ela podia ser realmente dura.

— Sua casa, minha casa, um veleiro no Mediterrâ neo, eu não me importo.

— Não é isso...

— Está preocupada com o seu emprego? Você será uma contadora forense maravilhosa. Posso apre sentá-la a algumas pessoas. — E ele se asseguraria de que ela não trabalharia em nada perigoso.

Agora ela já estava completamente ruborizada. Ele tinha o sentimento desconfortável que havia per dido o rumo em algum momento, mas não sabia quando. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo, como se fos se dizer algo desagradável.

— Eu quero dizer... não devemos nos casar?

— Claro que iremos nos casar. Sobre o que você acha que eu estava falando?

— Bem, você não disse as palavras exatamente.

Ele sorriu...

— Falo melhor com as minhas mãos. — Pegou-a pela faixa do roupão, aproveitando o tempo para re cuperar a comunicação perfeita entre eles.

— Você quer? — Perguntou algum tempo depois.

— Acho que estou muito cansada.

Ele mexeu em seu seio, só para mostrar que enten deu a piada.

— Você quer se casar comigo?

— Mmm, sim, com certeza. — Ela riu suavemente.

— Sabe, poderemos dar início à nossa própria tra dição: uma família inteira de agentes do FBI.

— Onde estão aquelas algemas?

.

**FIM**

.

.

.

**N/A: OIEEEE, sei que demorei para postar, mas como não haviam comentado o pessoal de costume estava esperando a volta de vcs, fui má eu sei.**  
><strong>Entretanto o fato de estar com meus horários preenchidos também não esta ajudando a ter post mais rápidos, ainda não decidi qual adaptação irá substituir a BMM, mas creio que neste final de semana já começo a postar as fics de minha autoria: Apenas uma segunda chance (cujo sofrerá pequenas mudanças nos capítulos) e a tão mencionada "Será que é difícil entender que te amo?" irei me esforçar ao máximo entre trabalho e faculdade para vcs não ficarem na mão, estou percebendo que o ritmo de fics HG anda diminuindo drasticamente, por favor, todos que assim como eu escrevem: POSTEM!**

_**Obrigado em especial para: Joana Patricia, Gabi g. W. POtter, Isinha Weasley Potter, Stephany Potter, Larissa, 1696, danda jabur, GinalovePotter,Helena Malfoy, Dessa Potter (andressa sua chata!=D ), Mila Pink, yukiyuri, Leticia Malfoy Potter, Evy Noronha, por terem comentado em um determinado momento na adaptação, em breve estarei postando mais adaptações e trabalhos próprios.**_

**Obrigada mais uma vez, e até o final de semana onde começaram os post.**

_*****Lily Van Phailaxies ou Darklokura*****_


End file.
